The Players
by Snowbeardolphin
Summary: Antonio and Theresa are players but what happens when feelings start to happen for the one they're playing a game with.
1. Chapter 1

The Players

A player is determined as someone who likes to play the field. They're not interested in being in a relationship, because they don't see themselves being in a serious relationship.

They would just enjoy themselves with single people to see where it goes. It also would take a lot of determination not to care, because if they allowed themselves to it would change everything.

Harmony

December 10,2010

A fashion boutique called Pretty Fashions is owned by Theresa and Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald.

Theresa has the job of designing and making the clothes. Antonio's job is being the manager of the store.

Right now the store is closed for lunch.

Theresa: So, I think we should go to New York for the weekend!

Antonio: I don't know!

Theresa: Antonio, what is going on with you? I thought you were okay with not being in a relationship.

Antonio: I was but sometimes I hate being alone.

Theresa: Antonio, are you ready to be in serious relationship with someone?

Antonio: I don't know!

Theresa: Then how about a new plan to go by!

Antonio: What do you mean?

Theresa: Well what if I get to pick a person for you to date and you pick the person for me to date.

Antonio: What's the catch?

Theresa: Well, to get the person to fall in love with each other.

Antonio: What happens after we get them to fall in love with us?

Theresa: We break their hearts!

Antonio: I don't think I can do that!

Theresa: Yes, you can!

Antonio: Theresa, this is a crazy idea.

Theresa: Yes, but you will go through with it.

Antonio: On one condition!

Theresa: What is it?

Antonio: If either of us really fall in love with the person we'll have to confess to the person that we were using them from the beginning.

Theresa: You got yourself a deal!

Antonio: Okay!

Theresa: So, tonight start deciding on who I should date and I'll do the same for you.

Antonio: How many choices do I have to come up with for you to date?

Theresa: Just two!

Antonio: I will give it a lot of thought before my final decision is made.

Theresa: I'm okay with that!

Meanwhile Kay is at the Book Café talking to Beth.

Beth: So, I have a idea that I want to run by you.

Kay: What it is?

Beth: We need to find someone for Antonio and Theresa.

Kay: I thought we agreed not to that!

Beth: Yes, but I don't like how they're using people for the fun of it.

Kay: I don't like it either but finding someone for Antonio and Theresa to date isn't going to be something easy to do.

Beth: Actually I know who would be perfect for them.

Kay: Well, tell me!

Beth: I was thinking Gwen Hotchkiss for Antonio and Fox Crane for Theresa.

Kay: That is impressive Beth.

Beth: Yes, but we have to let them know about Antonio and Theresa.

Kay: If we do that they might not agree to go out with them.

Beth: If not we'll just have to find people who will.

Kay: It's a great idea.

Beth: Good! Now, there is something I want you to do.

Kay: Which is?

Beth: You tell Theresa that Gwen Hotchkiss is coming back to Harmony, and that she's single.

Kay: Okay!

Beth: I'll be the one to tell Antonio that Fox Crane is coming back to Harmony, and that he's single.

Kay: That is great.

Beth: They will thank us!

Kay: I hope so!

Sometime later

It is about 5 p.m.

Antonio and Theresa are back at their apartment.

Theresa: So, how about we get pizza tonight?

Antonio: That sounds great!

Seconds later the phone rings and Theresa goes to answer it, while Antonio heads to take a shower.

Theresa: Hello!

Kay: Hi Theresa!

Theresa: Hi Kay! What's up?

Kay: I found out from Beth that Gwen Hotchkiss is coming back to Harmony.

Theresa: I thought she was happy with Bryant Pierce in London.

Kay: She was!

Theresa: So, Gwen is coming back as a single woman?

Kay: Yes, she is.

Theresa: Thanks for letting me know.

Kay: You're welcome! Bye!

Theresa: Bye!

Seconds later Theresa ends the call and thinks to herself maybe I should tell Antonio I have picked the person that I think he should date.

Five minutes later

Antonio is on the phone with Beth.

Beth: I just found out that Fox Crane is coming back to Harmony.

Antonio: Why would he come back to Harmony? Isn't he happy with his girlfriend in Los Angeles?

Beth: They were but Fox will be coming back to Harmony as a single man.

Antonio: Really?

Beth: Yes!

Antonio: Thanks Beth for letting me know.

Beth: You're welcome! Bye!

Antonio: Bye!

Seconds later he ends the call and then he thinks to himself I think I should pick Fox Crane as the person to date for Theresa.

About 8 p.m.

Antonio: Theresa, I have decided on the person that you should date.

Theresa: I have decided that too!

Antonio: How would you feel about dating Fox Crane?

Theresa thought to herself I thought he was dating someone.

Antonio: He's coming back to Harmony as a single man.

Theresa: So, he has no idea that I use people for the fun of it?

Antonio: No!

Theresa: I agree!

Antonio: Good! Who did you pick for me to date?

Theresa: Gwen Hotchkiss!

Antonio: She's single?

Theresa: Yes! Would you be okay with dating her?

Antonio: I would be!

Theresa: Well, okay! So, the question is now when will they be back in Harmony?

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

December 11, 2010

It is about 9:30 a.m.

Theresa: So, I think we should start rehearsing.

Antonio: Do you really think I can pull off being a nice guy who is serious about being in a relationship?

Theresa: Yes! Now, should I start or should I go first?

Antonio: You go first!

Theresa: Okay! Hi! My name is Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. Would you like to be my friend?

Antonio: That's a good start!

Theresa: Yes, it is. Your turn!

Antonio: Okay! My name is Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald. Are you new in town?

Theresa: That's perfect Antonio!

Antonio: Yes, but pretending to be a nice person isn't going to be easy.

Theresa: Not at first but it will get easier to do.

Antonio: I hope you're right about that!

Theresa: I am! I'm going to go on the computer to do some research!

Antonio: For what?

Theresa: On how I can be a perfect girlfriend and on how you can be the perfect boyfriend.

Antonio: Is that really necessary?

Theresa: Yes, it is. You have to be able to convince Gwen that you're the perfect guy for her to consider dating.

Antonio: So, what you're saying is you'll get some research tips on how to treat your boyfriend/girlfriend..

Theresa: Yes!

Antonio: It will take time for you to decide which relationship advice is the best to follow.

Theresa: Yes, but you're going to help me pick out which is the best advice to follow.

Antonio: Or you can do it on your own?

Theresa: Are you sure about that?

Antonio: I trust you Theresa!

Theresa: Well, then I'll make sure by tonight I have all the relationship advice that we will follow.

Antonio: Okay!

Meanwhile in New York

Gwen Hotchkiss is sitting at a bench with her friend Anna in Central Park.

Anna: Are you okay Gwen?

Gwen: I'm fine!

Anna: I thought you and Bryant were happy!

Gwen: We were but things changed!

Anna: So, what are you going to do now?

Gwen: I'm going back to Harmony!

Anna: Or you can stay here!

Gwen: It would be nice to stay in New York but I really want to be in Harmony.

Anna: There's nothing in Harmony for you to go back to.

Gwen: Anna, I grew up there during my childhood.

Anna: Yes, but you haven't been back to Harmony in five years.

Gwen: I left Harmony because I needed a change and that was great. Now, it's time for me to go back.

Anna: Are you really sure that you want to go back to Harmony?

Gwen: Yes, I am!

Anna: Then I will support your decision!

Gwen: Thank you!

Anna: So, where are you going back to Harmony?

Gwen: I haven't decided but it will probably be someday this week!

Anna: Okay! So, I think we should go shopping!

Gwen: That sounds great but I want to stay in Central Park for a little longer.

Anna was surprised because the Gwen she used to know loved to go shopping.

Gwen: I want better things for myself Anna!

Anna: You will get that!

Gwen: Yes, I will!

Meanwhile in Florida

Fox Crane is at his friend's house.

Bradley: So, how does it feel to be a single guy again?

Fox: It feels great.

Bradley: That's wonderful! When are you going to start dating again?

Fox: I don't know!

Bradley: There's something different about you!

Fox: I guess I just realized that I want to be really happy with someone.

Bradley: You will find that special girl!

Fox: I will but when will that happen for me?

Bradley: It can happen anytime.

Fox: Well, this time I'm not going to rush being in a relationship with a woman!

Bradley: So, maybe you just play the field by dating different women until you find the right one.

Fox: Or pick a woman who wouldn't mind being used a person who I can date.

Bradley: Well, so what kind of woman do you want to date?

Fox: I don't know!

Bradley: Well, maybe you'll find the woman here in Miami.

Fox: Or in Harmony!

Bradley: Why don't you stay in Miami?

Fox: I would but Harmony is my home.

Bradley: It sounds great but I thought you hated living in a small town.

Fox: I thought I did but lately I've realized that Harmony is the place I want to be in.

Bradley: Then maybe I should go with you so I can help you pick out which woman you should date.

Fox: That is a great idea.

Bradley: So, when do we leave for Harmony?

Fox: In a couple of days!

Bradley: Well, that is fine with me.

Sometime later

Harmony

It is about 1:30 p.m.

Theresa has finished copying the information that she and Antonio need to be the perfect girlfriend and boyfriend.

Theresa: Now, all I have to do is select the information that I will feel will be the right information to use.

Meanwhile Antonio is looking at the different relationship expert books, while thinking will me and Theresa really buy into this.

Around 3 p.m.

Theresa is taking a break from looking at the relationship expert advice she copied onto the computer.

Seconds later the phone rings and she goes to answer it.

Theresa: Hello!

Kay: Hey Theresa!

Theresa: Hey Kay! What's up?

Kay: Do you and Antonio have any plans for tonight?

Theresa: No!

Kay: Well, Beth is having a movie night at her house.

Theresa: Who else is going to be there?

Kay: None else.

Theresa: You don't have plans with Miguel and Beth doesn't have any plans with Hank?

Kay: No! Miguel and Hank have made plans to do something else.

Theresa: Well, I will ask Antonio about it, and let Beth know if we're coming.

Kay: Okay! Bye!

Theresa: Bye!

Seconds later Kay ends the call.

Beth: So, do you think Antonio and Theresa will come?

Kay: I think so!

Beth: I'm going to stop at the store after I get out of work.

Kay: Or I could go to the store for you.

Beth: Are you sure about that?

Kay: Yes! Give me your keys for the house so I can put the groceries are.

Beth: Okay!

Kay: Does it matter what I get?

Beth: You just need to get chips, dip, ice cream and soda.

Kay: So, we'll be ordering takeout?

Beth: Yes!

Kay: Sounds good!

Then Beth goes to get her house keys from her purse.

An half an hour later

It is 3:40 p.m.

Antonio has returned back to the apartment to find Theresa working on the computer.

Theresa: Hey!

Antonio: Hey! How is it going?

Theresa: Fine! Kay called! She said Beth is having a movie night at the house.

Antonio: Who else is going to be there?

Theresa: None!

Antonio: That's strange! Why aren't Miguel and Hank going to be there?

Theresa: They already made plans of their own.

Antonio: Do you believe that?

Theresa: Yes!

Antonio: Well, maybe we should go!

Theresa: I think we should go too!

Antonio: Good!

Theresa: I'll give Beth a call to let her know that we're coming!

Antonio: Okay! I think I should go to the store to get something to bring to Beth's.

Theresa: Get a dessert!

Antonio: Sounds good!

Then he heads out of the apartment while Theresa goes to give Beth a call.

Meanwhile in New York

Gwen is on the phone with a reality agent.

Harold: I found you an available apartment in Harmony.

Gwen: That's wonderful! I'll take it.

Harold: Are you sure about that?

Gwen: Yes!

Harold: Okay! I'll call you back when all the paperwork is finalized.

Gwen: Thanks Harold for helping me out.

Harold: You're welcome! Bye!

Gwen: Bye!

Seconds later she ends the call.

Gwen: When I get back to Harmony I'm going to go furniture shopping.

Sometime later

It is about 5 p.m.

Kay is on the phone with Sheri.

Sheri: So, how are things going with you and Miguel?

Kay: Things are going great!

Sheri: That is wonderful. So, I was thinking of coming to Harmony for a visit?

Kay: That would be great!

Sheri: I'll let you know when I will be coming!

Kay: Okay! You stay with me! I don't want you spending money for a hotel.

Sheri: That would be great! Bye!

Kay: Bye!

Around 6:30 p.m.

Beth is about to leave when Jay stops her.

Jay: You forget this!

He hands Beth her pocket bag.

Beth: Thanks!

Seconds later she heads out of the Book Café

Meanwhile Kay is at Beth's house.

She is working on fresh dip for the movie night.

Kay: I wonder what Beth will be home.

Five minutes later

Beth is back at her house.

Kay: Hey!

Beth: Hey! Do you need any help?

Kay: I'm good!

Beth: That's wonderful!

Kay: What time will Antonio and Theresa be here?

Beth: I told them around 7 p.m.

Kay: That's good!

Beth: I'm going to go take a quick shower!

Kay: Okay!

Then Beth goes to take a shower while Kay continues to make the dip.

Meanwhile Miguel is on the phone with Theresa.

Theresa: So, what plans did you make tonight ?

Miguel: I wanted to spend them with Kay but she said she was doing a movie night with you, Antonio, and Beth.

Theresa: When exactly was that?

Miguel: Does it matter?

Theresa: I guess not! How about you come for the movie night?

Miguel: I would but I'm going to the movies with Steve.

Theresa: Oh! Well, okay!

Miguel: I'm seeing Kay on Sunday anyway!

Theresa: Okay! Bye!

Miguel: Bye!

Seconds later Theresa hangs up the phone and thinks why wouldn't Kay want to spend time with my brother. Then she thinks it could be that she wanted to spend time with her friends.

Meanwhile Antonio is on the phone with Hank.

Hank: So, you're curious to know why I didn't have plans with Beth tonight?

Antonio: Yes!

Hank: Well, I made plans with a friend of mine who is just in Harmony for tonight.

Antonio: Well, I'm just surprised!

Hank: Did you think me and Beth had plans and that she canceled so she could have a movie night with you, Theresa, and Kay?

Antonio: Yes!

Hank: We didn't!

Antonio: Okay! Talk later!

Hank: Later! Bye!

Antonio: Bye!

Seconds later Antonio ends the call.

Around 7:15 p.m.

Antonio and Theresa are at Beth's house.

Kay: So, we should decide what movie to watch first!

Antonio: It doesn't matter to me.

Beth: Well, then let's watch Leprechaun!

Theresa: I have never seen that movie. What is it about?

Beth: It's a horror movie.

Antonio: Put it on.

Theresa: How scary is it?

Beth: You'll have to watch to find out.

Theresa: Okay!

Beth: Good! I'm going to order pizza. Does it matter what kind of toppings are on it?

None says anything and then Beth goes to order the pizza.

Meanwhile in Miami

Bradley: Fox, are we going out?

Fox: I'm going to stay in!

Bradley: Are you sure about that?

Fox: Yeah!

Bradley: Then I'll stay!

Fox: No! Go and have fun!

Bradley: You sure?

Fox: Yes! I'm just going to watch TV!

Bradley: Okay! I shouldn't be back late!

Fox: Okay! Bye!

Bradley: Bye!

Then he heads out of the apartment seconds later and Fox goes to watch TV.

Around 8:45 p.m.

Theresa: This is a fun night.

Kay: Yes, it is.

Antonio: I'm going to go outside for a few minutes.

Beth: I'll go with you!

Antonio: Okay!

Then they head outside.

Theresa: Something is going on here.

Kay: Yes, there is. Theresa, are you going to consider asking Fox out?

Theresa: Yes, I am!

Kay: That's good!

Theresa: You were hoping I would say?

Kay: Well, yes! Maybe Fox will be the right guy for you to be serious about.

Theresa: I don't know! Do you know the kind of person that Fox Crane is?

Kay: I don't know him personally but what I do know is that he's a great guy.

Theresa: Well, do you think he would go out with me?

Kay: Yes, I do! Any guy would be a fool not to go out with you.

Theresa: You're right!

Meanwhile Beth is talking to Antonio.

Antonio: So, there is something on your mind?

Beth: Yes! Are you going to consider going out with Gwen?

Antonio: Yes, I am!

Beth: That's good! Maybe Gwen will be the right woman for you to be serious about.

Antonio: I don't know! Do you know the kind of person that Gwen Hotchkiss is?

Beth: I've never met Gwen but I do know she is really committed to work and that she likes to have a good time.

Antonio: So, she would consider going out with me?

Beth: Yes, I do! Any women would be a fool not to go out with you.

Antonio: You're right!

Beth: Okay! Let's go back inside!

Seconds later they head back in.

Around 11 p.m.

Theresa: I think we're going to call it a night.

Beth: Well, okay!

Antonio: Bye!

Theresa: Bye!

After Antonio and Theresa leave Beth and Kay start talking.

Kay: So, everything is going great.

Beth: It will once we know for sure that Gwen will agree to go out with Antonio and that Fox will agree to go out with Theresa.

Kay: Well, we need to work on some kind of strategy to do that.

Beth: We'll start doing that tomorrow. Go home!

Kay: You sure! I think I should help you clean up before I leave.

Beth: I'll take care of it.

Kay: Okay! Bye!

Beth: Bye!

To be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

The Players Part 3

December 12, 2010

It is 9:30 a.m.

Theresa: Antonio!

Antonio: Yes!

Theresa: I need you to go to the boutique. Ms. Winders is coming for an appointment at 10:15 a.m. I can't believe I forget about it.

Antonio: Don't worry!

Theresa: Ms. Winders will have designs of how she wants her evening gown to look.

Antonio: Okay!

Then Antonio goes to get dressed!

Around 10:15 a.m.

Abby: Who are you?

Antonio: I'm Theresa's brother Antonio! She asked me to come in her place.

Abby: That's fine! Could you tell me why she wasn't able to come?

Antonio: My sister took on another project which is requiring a lot of time to work on.

Abby: I think it's great that she is dedicated to doing her work.

Antonio: Theresa enjoys designing dresses. It's what she always wanted to do.

Abby: Now, should we get down to business!

Antonio: Certainly!

Abby: I'm going to give you a folder with sketches of how I want my evening gown to look.

Antonio: Are you a designer as well?

Abby: No! I work as a marketing executive!

Antonio: You must enjoy doing your job?

Abby: Yes, I do!

Antonio: Did you discuss with my sister what color you want for the dress?

Abby: No! The color doesn't matter to me.

Antonio: I'll let Theresa know!

Abby: That would be great!

Seconds later she hands Antonio a folder with the sketches.

Abby: Tell Theresa to call me when my dress is finished.

Antonio: I will!

Abby: Okay! I'm going to go now!

Antonio: I'll walk you out!

Abby: Why thank you!

Meanwhile Theresa is doing an internet search on Fox and Gwen. She thinks its important for her and Antonio to know something about them.

In Miami

Fox is on the phone with Damon.

Damon: You're really going back to Harmony?

Fox: Yes!

Damon: I support your decision!

Fox: Thanks man!

Damon: I heard about what happened! Are you okay?

Fox: I'm fine!

Damon: That's good to hear! I have to go. Call me during the week!

Fox: I will! Bye!

Damon: Bye!

Seconds later Fox ends the call.

Meanwhile in New York

Gwen is packing some of her clothes when her cell phone rings. She goes to answer it a moment later.

Gwen: Hello!

Rebecca: Hello darling!

Gwen: Hi Mom!

Rebecca: Are you okay?

Gwen: I'm fine!

Rebecca: That's wonderful! When will you be coming to Florence?

Gwen: I'm not!

Rebecca: Why wouldn't you?

Gwen: Because I'm going back to live in Harmony!

Rebecca: You've got to be kidding me!

Gwen: I'm not!

Rebecca: Gwen, Harmony isn't right for you. You don't want to spend the rest of your life living in a small town.

Gwen: What if I did?

Rebecca: Gwen, you need to be with me.

Gwen: Mom, I will visit you but I'm going to be living in Harmony.

Rebecca: Are you sure I can't get you to change your mind about coming to Florence?

Gwen: I'm sure!

Rebecca: Okay! Call me soon!

Gwen: I will! Bye!

Rebecca: Bye!

Seconds later Gwen ends the call.

Around 11:30 a.m.

Theresa: Was Ms. Winders upset that I didn't come?

Antonio: No!

Theresa: That's good!

Antonio: Are you finished doing the research?

Theresa: Almost!

Antonio: What else do you need to get?

Theresa: More information on Fox and Gwen!

Antonio: Maybe not knowing about them is better.

Theresa: Antonio, it's important that we know who Fox and Gwen are we're one step ahead!

Antonio: If we are to know something let's know about what their job profession is.

Theresa: Have it!

Antonio: That's good! What does Fox Crane do?

Theresa: Fox works at Crane Industries. He's their Vice President.

Antonio: Good! Now, what does Gwen do?

Theresa: Gwen is a wedding planner.

Antonio: Very impressive!

Theresa: Now, I suggest we work on Ms Ferris's dress!

Antonio: When does she need the dress?

Theresa: On Monday!

Antonio: That's fine! How far did you get with the dress?

Theresa: The dress is finished but the materials on the outside of the dress need to be sewn in.

Antonio: That's good!

Theresa: I'm going to get the dress and the materials.

Antonio: I'll put the music on!

Theresa: Good! Oh, I should also mention that Miguel and Paloma are coming over for dinner!

Antonio: What time?

Theresa: Around 5 p.m.

Antonio: That sounds wonderful!

Theresa: Okay!

Around 12:45 p.m.

Miguel: Kay, what's on your mind?

Kay: If I tell you what's going on, you can't mention it to Antonio or Theresa.

Miguel: Okay!

Then Kay tells Miguel about the plan that Beth came up with.

A few minutes later

Kay: I need you to support me on this!

Miguel: I support you but what if Antonio or Theresa figure it out.

Kay: They won't as long as none says anything!

Miguel: The only thing is how long can the plan be kept a secret for?

Kay: I don't know!

Miguel: If Fox falls for Theresa or Gwen falls for Antonio, one of them might confess what is going on.

Kay: Kay: If that happens something good or bad will come out of it.

Miguel: Well, for now I won't say anything!

Kay: You're really going to be okay keeping a secret from your brother and sister?

Miguel: Not at first but I will be.

Kay: Okay! Now, that you know about the plan do you want to be involved?

Miguel: I won't mind doing it.

Kay: Good! Do you think Hank will be supportive of Beth's plan?

Miguel: Yes!

Kay: Okay! Let's get back to watching the movie!

Miguel: Okay! I'm having dinner with Antonio, Theresa, and Paloma later. Do you want to come?

Kay: I'll think about it.

Miguel: Okay!

Then they go back to watching the movie.

Meanwhile Beth is about to head out to meet Hank, when the phone rings. She goes to answer it seconds later.

Beth: Hello!

Gina: Beth!

Beth: Gina, what's wrong?

Gina: You need to come to the Book Café! There is a woman named Ms. Elliot that needs to talk to you about catering her luncheon.

Beth: I'm on my way!

Gina: Okay!

Seconds later Beth ends the call

A moment later she heads out of the house as she's making a call to Hank to let him know that she will be meeting him late.

Meanwhile Antonio and Theresa are taking a five minute break.

Theresa: I really appreciate you helping me.

Antonio: It's really no problem for me to help you out.

Theresa: I know! I think in a hour or two we'll be finished!

Antonio: Okay!

Theresa: What should we make for dinner?

Antonio: How about pasta and steamed vegetables?

Theresa: That sounds great! For dessert we make brownies!

Antonio: Okay! I'm going to grab a can of Coke from the fridge! Do you want anything?

Theresa: No thank you!

Then Antonio heads to the kitchen and Theresa goes back to working on the dress.

About 1:15 p.m.

Margo: If I need anything at the last minute would you be able to provide it?

Beth: Yes!

In her mind she is thinking how much longer do I have to be here.

Meanwhile Hank is on the phone with Luis.

Luis: Sheridan wants to know if you and Beth want to come over for dinner tonight.

Hank: I'll have to ask Beth!

Luis: Okay! Call me back to let me know if you and Beth are coming!

Hank: I will! If we do decide to come should we bring something?

Luis: If you want to!

Hank: Okay! Bye!

Luis: Bye!

Seconds later Hanks ends the call.

Hank: Maybe I should go to the Book Café. If Beth is still there I can wait outside for her.

Seconds later he heads to the Book Café

Five minutes later

Margo: Thanks for meeting with me.

Beth: You're welcome! I'm going to give you my card so you can get in touch with me.

Margo: That would be great!

Then Beth goes to get a business card for Ms. Elliot.

A minute later

Ms. Elliot leaves the Book Café

Beth: Now, I can leave!

Gina: I'll see you tomorrow!

Beth: Okay! You can close the store early!

Gina: Are you sure about that?

Beth: Yeah!

Gina: Okay! Bye!

Beth: Bye!

Seconds later she heads out of the Book Café and when she sees Hank there is a smile on her face.

Beth: How long have you been waiting for?

Hank: Just a few minutes!

Beth: You could have came inside!

Hank: Yes, but I didn't want to distract you. How did your meeting go?

Beth: It went okay.

Hank: Good! Oh, Sheridan has invited us over to dinner tonight. Do you want to go?

Beth: Maybe! Did Luis tell you what time we should be there at?

Hank: No!

Beth: Then we have the time to do the Christmas shopping!

Hank: Where do you want to go first?

Beth: I think the jewelry store. There's something I saw for Theresa that I think she will really like.

Hank: Okay!

Seconds later they head to the jewelry store.

Around 2:30 p.m.

Theresa is on the phone with Ms. Ferris.

Avery: Theresa, I have decided that I want you to do another dress for me.

Theresa: That is wonderful. What kind of dress do you want?

Avery: I don't know but I will fax you the design of the dress when I have decided.

Theresa: That's good! Bye!

Avery: Bye! I'll be at the boutique at 11 a.m.

Theresa: Okay!

Seconds later she ends the call.

Antonio: What happened?

Theresa: Ms. Ferris wants me to do another dress for her.

Antonio: That's great news!

Theresa: Yes!

Antonio: We have to go Christmas shopping!

Theresa: We will do that on Christmas Eve!

Antonio: Okay!

Then they get back to work!

Sometime later

It is 3:30 p.m.

Hank is on the phone with Luis.

Luis: Sheridan says to come at 6 p.m.

Hank: Okay! Bye!

Luis: Bye!

Seconds later Hank ends the call!

Beth: What time are we supposed to be there at?

Hank: About 6 p.m.

Beth: Then let's stop to see Antonio and Theresa for a little awhile!

Hank: We'll stay for half an hour!

Beth: Okay!

Then they go to Antonio and Theresa's place

Meanwhile in New York

Gwen is at Star Bucks with her friend Chloe.

Chloe: I can't believe you're going back to Harmony!

Gwen: It's just there Harmony is a place I belong in.

Chloe: So, you would be okay giving up the city life to live in a small town?

Gwen: Yes, I would!

Chloe: I would be happy to visit you.

Gwen: That would be great!

Chloe: When do you leave for Harmony?

Gwen: Someday this week!

Chloe: Does it have to be? Why don't you stay here until January?

Gwen: I want to spend the holiday in Harmony!

Chloe: If that is what you want to do then I'm going to come visit for Christmas.

Gwen: You can't! You've already made plans to spend Christmas with Alex.

Chloe: Yes, but we can spend it in Harmony.

Gwen: Well, that would be great!

Chloe: I'll talk to him about it tonight!

Gwen: Okay! So, what do you want for Christmas?

Chloe: It doesn't matter to me.

Gwen: That's good!

Meanwhile in Miami

Fox is heading out to do a little Christmas shopping when his cell rings. He goes to answer it on the second ring.

Fox: Hello!

Kelly: Hey Fox!

Fox: Hey! Kelly! What's up?

Kelly: I just wanted to see how you are!

Fox: I'm fine!

Kelly: I want you to spend the holiday with me and my family.

Fox: That is nice for you to offer but I'm going to be spending the holiday in Harmony.

Kelly: Fox, will you be spending it with your family?

Fox: Kelly, I need time to myself!

Kelly: Fox, you just got of a relationship!

Fox: I'm okay!

Kelly: Will you call me every couple of days to let me know you are?

Fox: Yes, I will!

Kelly: Okay! Have a great holiday!

Fox: I will! You have a great holiday with your family!

Kelly: Thanks! Bye!

Fox: Bye!

Seconds later he ends the call

Around 3:45 p.m.

Theresa: It's great that you two came by!

Beth: So, it looks like you were busy with something!

Theresa: We were but it's finished! Can I offer you or Hank anything?

Beth: No! We're not staying long! We have dinner plans with Luis and Sheridan!

Theresa: That's good!

Beth: So, have you done any Christmas shopping yet?

Theresa: No! Antonio and I are going to do our shopping on Christmas Eve!

Beth: That would be better!

Theresa: So, what do you want for Christmas?

Beth: It doesn't really matter to me.

Theresa: So, you would be okay getting something that's not worth a lot of money?

Beth: Yes, I would!

Theresa: That is wonderful. So, what do you want Hank to get for you?

Beth: He can met anything he wants!

Theresa: You're very lucky to have him!

Beth: Yes, I am! You deserve to be with someone to make you happy!

Theresa: I do but it will happen when I want it to happen.

Beth: That's good!

Meanwhile Antonio is talking to Hank.

Hank: So, have you done any Christmas shopping?

Antonio: No! I'm going wait until Christmas Eve to do that!

Hank: Okay!

Antonio: So, what gift are you getting for Beth?

Hank: Beth mentioned to me that she wants this electronic that she saw in the store, but I want to get her something better.

Antonio: Like jewelry!

Hank: Yeah! What do you think?

Antonio: I think you should get Beth jewelry!

Hank: Then that is what I'm going to get her.

Antonio: I'm glad we had the talk about it.

Hank: Me too! Antonio, don't you get tired of being alone?

Antonio: Sometimes but I'm lucky that I don't have to be in a serious relationship right now.

Hank: You may say that now but maybe just one day the right woman will step into your life and everything will change for you.

Antonio: If that happens.

Hank: It will!

About 4:15 p.m.

Beth and Hank say goodbye before they head out of the apartment.

Antonio: Theresa, do you really think we should go through with the plan?

Theresa: Yes!

Antonio: Then you will tell Fox the truth and I'll tell Gwen the truth before we date them.

Theresa: Antonio, we can't do that?

Antonio: Theresa, if we're honest we don't have to feel bad about what we're doing!

Theresa: Antonio, what has happened to you?

Antonio: I just I'm tired of being alone!

Theresa: Antonio, there is nothing wrong with being alone. It's easier then having to be in a serious relationship.

Antonio: Yes, but being alone has to be harder.

Theresa: Well, how about I think about what you said and I'll let you know what my decision is.

Antonio: That would be great!

Theresa: Good! We have to get this place clean before Miguel and Paloma get here!

Antonio: It will be! We have time.

Theresa: I think you should start cooking and I will be the one to clean the apartment.

Antonio: Okay!

About 5 p.m.

Beth is in the shower when the phone rings.

A message is left for her after the beep.

Meanwhile Miguel and Paloma are at Antonio and Theresa's place.

Theresa: So, Paloma is there something special that you want Noah to get for you?

Paloma: I told him I wanted jewelry!

Theresa: It is nice to get that! Miguel, what does Kay want you to get her?

Miguel: She mentioned to me that she wants clothes but she deserves something better than that!

Theresa: So, you're going to get her jewelry too?

Miguel: I was but then I remember Kay really doesn't care for jewelry so I'm going to get her something else.

Theresa: That's good!

Paloma: Antonio, do you need any help?

Antonio: No thank you!

Theresa: I'll put on a movie for us to watch while Antonio is cooking.

Paloma and Miguel agreed and then Theresa goes to pick out a movie for them to watch.

About 6 p.m.

Beth and Hank are at Luis and Sheridan's place.

Luis: Do you two want anything to drink?

Beth: We're fine! We brought dessert!

Luis: You can put it on the small table if it doesn't have to go in the fridge.

Beth: Okay!

Around 6:15 p.m.

Antonio, Theresa, Miguel, and Paloma are eating dinner.

Paloma: It's really good Antonio!

Antonio: Thanks!

Miguel: I asked Kay to come!

Theresa: It would have been great. Why didn't she come?

Miguel: She had some work that she had to finish.

Theresa: Antonio helped me work on a dress for one of my clients today!

Miguel: I think that's great!

Antonio: I really don't mind helping Theresa!

Paloma: It's incredible that not only do you manage the story but help Theresa make the dresses too!

Antonio: Thanks Paloma for saying that!

Miguel: So, did Luis discuss with you two about the party at the Youth Center on December 23?

Theresa: Yes, he did!

Miguel: Are you two going to help out?

Antonio: Yes! We told Luis we would take care of making the food!

Miguel: That's good! Kay and I are going to help with the decorations.

Paloma: So, are me and Noah!

Theresa: That's wonderful!

Meanwhile at Luis and Sheridan's place

Beth: Luis, shouldn't you be in the kitchen helping Sheridan?

Luis: I wanted to help her out but she wants to take care of everything herself!

Beth: Okay! So, what are you going to get Sheridan for Christmas?

Luis: Sheridan mentioned to me that she wants earrings so I'm going to get her that!

Beth: That's nice! Have you told Sheridan what you want her to get for you?

Luis: I told her that I don't need anything because I have what I want already!

Beth: You're lucky to have Sheridan!

Luis: Yes, I am! How is your relationship going with Hank?

Beth: It's really going great! I didn't think it would be but I was wrong.

Luis: I'm really happy for you!

Beth: Thanks!

Sometime later

It is about 8:30 p.m.

Theresa: Work is busy for Christmas but I'm okay with it.

Paloma: I enjoy being a cop!

Theresa: That is great Paloma.

Meanwhile Beth is in the kitchen talking to Sheridan.

Sheridan: So, I could tell that you're really happy dating Hank?

Beth: Yes, I am!

Sheridan: So, what do you want Hank to get you for Christmas?

Beth: A dress I saw in the store!

Sheridan: That's good! What are you going to get Hank for Christmas?

Beth: I haven't made up my mind about that, but I will have a decision soon!

Sheridan: Okay!

Around 9:30 p.m.

Paloma and Miguel are leaving Antonio and Theresa's place.

Theresa: Thanks for coming!

Antonio: Bye!

Seconds later Theresa closes the door!

Antonio: I'm starting to feel tired!

Theresa: I am too! Maybe we should go to bed early!

Antonio: Not yet! Let's just watch TV for a little while!

Theresa: Okay!

Then they go to watch TV

Meanwhile Hank and Beth are leaving Luis and Sheridan's place.

Sheridan: Bye!

Luis: Bye!

Seconds later Sheridan closes the door

Luis: I thought it was great that they were able to make it.

Sheridan: Me too! I think I'm going to go take a bath!

Luis: Okay! I'm going to go watch TV!

Seconds later Sheridan goes to take a bath and Luis goes to watch TV.

To Be Continued

I didn't intend to write long for this chapter but I hope you enjoy reading it.

Jen


	4. Chapter 4

To my fan

I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

Jen

The Players Part 4

December 13, 2010

Harmony

It is 10:30 a.m.

Antonio: How can I help you?

Lara: I'm here for a fitting at 10:45 a.m.

Antonio: Hello Ms. Branch! Can I get you anything while you wait?

Lara: Not right now!

Antonio: I'll go let my sister know that you're here!

Lara: Thank you!

Then Antonio goes to tell Theresa that Ms. Branch is here.

Meanwhile in Miami

Fox is looking at flights to Boston to see what is available.

A moment later he finds there is a flight leaving from Miami at 4:30 p.m.

Fox: Should I leave today?

Seconds later he hears a knock on the door and heads to answer it.

Devon: Hey man!

Fox: Hey! What are you doing in Miami?

Devon: I came for a business meeting!

Fox: Come in!

Devon: I can only stay for five minutes!

Fox: That is fine!

Seconds later Devon comes inside and then Fox closes the door.

Fox: How long are you in Miami for?

Devon: Not long! I have a meeting in Boston at 3 p.m.

Fox: I'm leaving Miami as well.

Devon: When?

Fox: It hasn't been decided yet but it will be this week.

Devon: So, did you find a place to stay at?

Fox: No!

Devon: So, you'll be staying at a hotel until you find an apartment?

Fox: Yes, but it should be for a short time.

Devon: I just figured you would be living in the mansion with your family.

Fox: It would be great but I enjoy living alone.

Devon: Which isn't a bad thing!

Fox: No! So, tell me what is going on with you!

Devon: I met someone!

Fox: Tell me about him!

Devon: His name is Lucas Lark.

Fox: How did you meet him?

Devon: At a restaurant called Bon Appetite. It was arranged by my sister.

Fox: I thought you don't do blind dates.

Devon: Well, I had no choice in the matter.

Fox: Mina wouldn't take no for an answer?

Devon: No!

Fox: So, how long have you been with Lucas for?

Devon: About two months!

Fox: That is wonderful man.

Devon: Yes, it is. I'm bringing him home to meet my family.

Fox: Well, do you think they will like him?

Devon: I'm counting on it.

Fox: That's good! I hope you will bring Lucas to Harmony when I get my apartment!

Devon: That would be great!

Fox: Can I get you something to eat or drink before you leave?

Devon: I'm fine!

Fox: Okay!

A few minutes later

Fox waves to Devon before he closes the door.

Meanwhile in Harmony

Theresa: Hi Ms. Branch!

Lara: Hi Theresa!

Theresa: So, let's go see if your dress fits?

Lara: Okay!

Five minutes later

Theresa: Does it feel okay?

Lara: I think so!

Theresa: Let me make sure!

Lara: Okay!

Then Theresa goes to check the dress to see if its really fits Ms. Branch.

A few minutes later

Lara: I really love the dress!

Theresa: I'm really glad that you do! Is there anything else that I can get for you?

Lara: Yes, there is. I was thinking of getting a gift certificate for a friend of mine.

Theresa: Have my brother help you with that while I wrap up your dress!

Lara: Okay!

Around 11:50 a.m.

Theresa: Antonio, I just got a call from Ms. King.

Antonio: What was it about?

Theresa: She wants us to attend a party that she is having on Saturday night.

Antonio: This Saturday coming up?

Theresa: Yes!

Antonio: Tell her we will attend!

Theresa: Are you sure about that?

Antonio: Yes!

Theresa: I'll let her know later!

Antonio: Okay!

Theresa: Antonio, there is something that I want to talk to you about.

Antonio: It is bad?

Theresa: No! I think we should hire someone to help with the store.

Antonio: I think that's a great idea!

Theresa: Okay! Antonio, I think you should let someone else manage the store while you help me make the dresses!

When Antonio heard that he was really surprised by the news.

Theresa: I really think you're more into making clothes than having to manage a store.

Antonio: Where would you get that idea from?

Theresa: I saw the sketches you did!

Antonio: Oh! Well, you know it's just something I like to do as a hobby of mine.

Theresa: Antonio, I thought the sketches were brilliant!

Antonio: Theresa, you don't have to say that because you're my sister!

Theresa: I really mean it Antonio. Why didn't you mention it to me?

Antonio: Well, I guess because I don't think I have the dedication that you put into making the dresses.

Theresa: Antonio, being a designer is never easy. If you have the passion to do it , then it just seems easier to do.

Antonio: Well, how about we wait until January to put a want out for a manager?

Theresa: That is fine.

Antonio: Okay!

Meanwhile in New York

Gwen has decided that she will head to Harmony on Tuesday.

Right now she is headed out to do some Christmas shopping and other errands that she needs to do.

Some hours later

Harmony

It is 3 p.m.

Theresa is on the phone with Ms. Fern.

Marion: I really love your dresses Theresa!

Theresa: I really appreciate that!

Marion: Theresa, how would you like to design a new wardrobe for me?

Theresa was in such a shock of surprise that she didn't know what to say.

Marion: I would like you to design for me ten new outfits!

Theresa: Ms. Fern, do I have to be the one to design them?

Marion: Are you saying there is someone that you think can design my clothes the way that you do?

Theresa: Yes!

Marion: Who would that be?

Theresa: My brother Antonio!

Marion: Is he a really good designer?

Theresa: Yes, he is.

Marion: I'll need to see sketches of his work before I decide if I will use him to design my dresses.

Theresa: I'll have the sketches faxed to you this week.

Marion: That would be brilliant! Bye Theresa!

Theresa: Bye Ms. Fern!

Seconds later she ends the call and goes to tell Antonio the news.

A few minutes later

Antonio: Theresa, I'm really surprised that you would suggest to Ms. Fern for me to do her wardrobe!

Theresa: Well, do you want the job if Ms. Fern selects you to do her new wardrobe?

Antonio: Yes, but you'll have to help me out!

Theresa: Also! I'll need to fax the sketches you did so Ms. Fern can see what your style is about.

Antonio: My sketches are at the apartment!

Theresa: That is okay. I'll send them to her tomorrow.

Antonio: Okay!

Theresa: I think we should go out to dinner tonight!

Antonio: That's fine!

Theresa: Where should we go?

Antonio: Let's just go to the Lobster Shack!

Theresa: That is fine with me.

Meanwhile in Miami

Bradley is back at the apartment

Fox: I'm going to get a flight out to Boston tomorrow!

Bradley: Are you sure that you want to leave Miami so soon?

Fox: Yes!

Bradley: I am somewhat disappointed but it's okay with me.

Fox: I'm not sure what flight I will be getting tomorrow.

Bradley: Well, what time do you want to be in Harmony at?

Fox: Before midnight!

Bradley: Take an afternoon flight to Boston!

Fox: That would be great!

Bradley: So, I suggest for tonight we go out and have fun!

Fox: Or we could have a party at the apartment!

Bradley: I think that's a great idea!

Fox: How about you call some people that you know to come over while I go to the supermarket to get alcohol and food?

Bradley: Okay!

Then Fox goes to grab his light jacket before he heads out to the supermarket.

Meanwhile in New York

Gwen: Anna, I'm getting a flight out to Boston tomorrow!

Anna: Gwen, why are you in a rush to get out of here?

Gwen: Because I have a lot of things that I need to get done in Harmony!

Anna: Can't that wait?

Gwen: No!

Anna: Yes, it can. You can hire a personal decorator to do your apartment!

Gwen: I could but I want to do it myself.

Anna: I understand but…

Gwen: Anna, I like New York but it's not the place I want to live in.

Anna: So, there is nothing I can say to get you to change your mind about moving back to Harmony?

Gwen: No!

Anna: Okay! I'm going to help you pick out your stuff for your new apartment!

Gwen: Anna, that is not necessary.

Anna: We're friends! I really want to help you out.

Gwen: Well, okay!

Anna: Good! Let's go out and start looking at furniture!

Gwen: Right now! Aren't you tired?

Anna: I'm fine!

Gwen: Okay!

Anna: Cool! I'm going to go change!

Gwen: Take as long as you need!

Anna: Thanks!

Then she goes to change!

Sometime later

It is about 6:30 p.m.

Theresa: Antonio, I don't know if I can finish the orders for Christmas!

Antonio: Theresa, I will help you out!

Theresa: Antonio, do you think you can really handle managing the store and also helping me make the clothes?

Antonio: Yes! I could!

Theresa: I'll only be okay with it if you promise me that when you feel tired you'll take a break.

Antonio: I promise!

Theresa: Okay! Let's go to the Lobster Shack right now!

Antonio: Okay! Is there anything that you need to take back to the apartment?

Theresa: Yes!

Antonio: Okay! We'll go back to our apartment before we go to the Lobster Shack!

Theresa: Okay!

A little time later

Miami

7 p.m.

Bradley: I'm going to start making the food!

Fox: I'll help!

Bradley: That would be great!

Meanwhile in New York

Gwen and Anna have returned back to the apartment.

Anna: Should we order takeout?

Gwen: That would be great!

Anna: What are you in the mood for having?

Gwen: It really doesn't matter. I'm going to take a shower.

Anna: Okay!

Then Gwen goes to take a shower.

About 8:20 p.m.

Gwen and Anna are eating Chinese food.

Anna: What time is your flight tomorrow?

Gwen: It is at 2:30 p.m.

Anna: Okay! You'll call me when you arrive in Harmony!

Gwen: Yes, I will!

Anna: Okay!

Around 8:35 p.m.

Miami

There are about four friends of Bradley's at the party.

Glen: So, Fox what is so great about Harmony?

Fox: It is a great place to live in.

Glen: Okay! Can I get you a drink?

Fox: Not now!

Glen: Did Bradley mention you that I'm a bartender!

Fox: No!

Glen: What kinds of drinks do you like?

Fox: I like to drink a martini!

Glen: I make a great martini!

Fox: Make me one!

Glen: I'm going to make you a chocolate martini!

Fox: That's fine!

Meanwhile in Harmony

Theresa: I have to get up early!

Antonio: You never do!

Theresa: I will because I'm going to go right to sleep when we get back to the apartment.

Antonio: We'll see!

Theresa: Fine! Let's go over what we have to do for tomorrow!

Antonio: We're having breakfast with Mr. Jacks at 9 a.m. After that we're going to go to the boutique.

Theresa: Good! So, let's get dessert before we head home!

Antonio: Okay!

Sometime later

It is 9:30 p.m.

Theresa: Goodnight Antonio!

Antonio: Goodnight Theresa!

Seconds later she heads to her bedroom

Around 10 p.m.

Miami

Bradley: So, Fox are you having fun?

Fox: Yes, I am!

Bradley: I'm glad!

Around 10:30 p.m.

Gwen: I'm going to bed!

Anna: Goodnight Gwen!

Gwen: Goodnight Anna!

Then she heads to bed!

Around 11:30 a.m.

Miami

The party is over.

Fox: I'll clean up!

Bradley: Are you sure about that?

Fox: Yes! Besides, you have to get up early!

Bradley: Okay! Goodnight!

Fox: Goodnight!

Then Bradley heads to bed and Fox starts to clean up.

Meanwhile in Harmony

Antonio is about to head to bed when he hears his cell ring.

A moment later he goes to answer it.

Antonio: Hello!

Bella: Hi Antonio!

Antonio: Bella! (He says in a shocked tone)

Bella: I need to talk to you!

Antonio: There's nothing to talk about!

Bella: Antonio, I've realized that I did a stupid mistake by letting you go.

Antonio: It's too late!

Bella: It can't be.

Antonio: I have a new girlfriend! (He lied)

Bella: You're lying!

Antonio: Am I?

Bella: Antonio, I don't believe you.

Antonio: Her name is Gwen.

Bella: I won't believe it until I see you in person with her.

Antonio: I don't want you to go come back to Harmony!

Bella: Antonio, you don't mean that!

Antonio: I'm over you!

Seconds later he ends the call

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

December 14, 2010

Harmony

It is 9:05 a.m.

Neil: So, the business is going good?

Theresa: Yes it is. We've decided to hire a new manager!

Neil: Isn't that Antonio's job?

Theresa: Yes, but he's going to be spending more time making the clothes!

Neil: Whose idea was that?

Theresa: It was mine.

Neil: That's brilliant! Are you two going to be hiring a new manager right away?

Antonio: We've decided to wait until January!

Neil: There is nothing wrong with that. Now, to the reason why I've asked you two here.

Theresa: Did we do something wrong?

Neil: No! There's going to be a private design show coming up and I would like the designs to be featured in it.

When Antonio and Theresa heard that they were in shock.

Neil: The theme of the show is bridal.

Theresa: We've never did something like that before but I believe the both of us can pull it over.

Neil: That's a great answer!

Antonio: Where is the bridal show?

Neil: It's in February. Is that okay for the both of you?

Theresa: It sounds fine.

Antonio: I agree!

Neil: Okay! I will contact Ms. Jack about it later today.

Theresa: Okay!

Meanwhile in New York

Gwen is starting to pack her bags when her cell phone rings.

She goes to answer it seconds later.

Gwen: Hello!

Bryant: Hi Gwen!

Gwen: Bryant! (She says in a surprised tone) Why are you calling?

Bryant: I just wanted to know how you're doing?

Gwen: I'm fine!

Bryant: That's good!

Gwen: I'm going to go now!

Bryant! Okay! Bye!

Gwen: Bye!

Seconds later she ends the call and then she goes back to packing her bags.

Meanwhile in Miami

Fox has decided that he will take the 1:30 p.m. from Miami.

Bradley: Are you sure that you don't want me to drive you to the airport?

Fox: Yes!

Bradley: Okay! Bye man!

Fox: Bye!

Then Bradley heads out seconds later.

Around 10:15 a.m.

Neil: I think it's nice that you offer a drink and refreshment to your customers.

Antonio: We get them from the Book Café. Our friend Beth is the manager there.

Neil: That's wonderful!

Theresa: We think our customers should be treated well.

Neil: I agree! Now, I have to get going. I have to catch a flight!

Antonio: Bye Mr. Jacks.

Theresa: Bye!

Neil: I'll call next week!

Theresa: Okay!

Seconds later Mr. Jacks leave the boutique.

Antonio: I can't believe we're going to be designing clothes for a bridal show.

Theresa: I think we need to work on how the bridal gown should be designed.

Antonio: We should do something that has never been done before!

Theresa: That is brilliant thinking Antonio.

Antonio: I think we should do some research before we start making the dress.

Theresa: I could do that!

Antonio: I'll do that!

Theresa: That's fine! I'm just amazed that our business is doing so great.

Antonio: Me too!

Sometime later

It is about 11:30 a.m.

New York

Gwen is making sure that she has all her things packed.

A moment later her cell phone rings and she decides not to answer it.

Gwen: I'll check my voicemail later.

Meanwhile in Miami

Fox has all his bags packed.

A moment later his cell phone rings and he goes to answer it.

Fox: Hello!

Jasmine: Hi Fox!

Fox: Hi Jasmine! How are you?

Jasmine: I'm fine! Is everything okay with you?

Fox: Yes! Jasmine, I really wish the best for you.

Jasmine: You too! I want you to be happy with someone.

Fox: Thank you!

Jasmine: I really thought that things would work between us!

Fox: I thought so too!

Jasmine: Well, I think I should go now!

Fox: Okay! Bye!

Jasmine: Bye!

Seconds later the call ends.

Meanwhile in Harmony

Theresa: Antonio, we should close the store now!

Antonio: Why now?

Theresa: There are packages that must be delivered today!

Antonio: How many Theresa?

Theresa: About twenty!

Antonio: Okay! You will do the first ten and I will do the next ten!

Theresa: I don't mind doing it by myself but sometimes I need someone to help me out.

Antonio: That's what I'm here for!

Theresa: I have to print out a list for you to take with you.

Antonio: Okay!

A little time

It is about 12:30 p.m.

Antonio has about five more deliveries to do, while Theresa has four.

Meanwhile in New York

Gwen is at the JFK airport.

She is purchasing a ticket to Boston.

Meanwhile in Miami

Fox is ready to leave for the airport.

A few minutes later he heads out of the apartment making sure the door is locked.

Around 1:30 p.m.

Gwen is on her way to Boston.

Meanwhile in Harmony

Theresa and Antonio are at the boutique helping customers.

Meanwhile at the Book Café

Beth: Ken, are the muffins ready?

Ken: Yes!

Beth: Good! In five minutes I'm going to start making a cake.

Ken: Take as long as you need.

Beth: Thanks!

Then she goes into the kitchen to start making a chocolate cake that has to be finished for tomorrow.

Around 2:35 p.m.

Fox is on his way to Boston.

Meanwhile Antonio is on the phone with Ms. King.

Betty: I just wanted to let you and Theresa know that the party will be starting at 7:30 p.m. instead of 6 p.m.

Antonio: That sounds good!

Betty: I have a friend of mine who wants to meet you and Theresa.

Antonio: That is great. Ms. King, we really do appreciate what you have done for us.

Betty: You're very welcome! Bye!

Antonio: Bye!

Seconds later he ends the call.

Theresa: Antonio, we have a big problem!

Antonio: It can't be that bad.

Theresa: One of our new customers has decided they want to add something to their order.

Antonio: Theresa, if it's only one thing that really is no problem.

Theresa: It's not!

Antonio: Then how many things have been added to the order?

Theresa: Fifty!

When Antonio heard that he was in complete shock.

Theresa: What are we going to do?

Antonio: We'll have to get extra help!

Theresa: From who!

Antonio: We could ask Mama to help us out and anyone else that we know that is really good with sewing.

Theresa: I guess!

Antonio: Theresa, everything will be fine.

Theresa: Okay! I'll try not to worry so much!

Antonio: Should we call Mama right now or should we go after work?

Theresa: We'll go after the store is closed.

Antonio: Okay!

A couple of hours later

It is 5:35 p.m.

Pilar's house

Antonio: Mama, we need your help!

Pilar: I would be glad to help!

Theresa: Thank you!

Pilar: So, is there anything else that I should know about.

Theresa: Just they we're busy with work!

Pilar: I'm really amazed that you two can handle that responsibility on your own!

Antonio: We're going to get a new manager!

Pilar: That is great! Does that mean you're going to be a full time designer?

Antonio: Yes!

Pilar: That is wonderful news. Do you two want to stay over for dinner?

Antonio: I think that would be great!

Theresa: So, what are you making for dinner?

Pilar: Tacos, yellow rice, and quesadillas.

Antonio: That sounds great!

Pilar: There's going to be chocolate cake for dessert!

Theresa: Sounds great!

Antonio: Who else is coming for dinner?

Pilar: Miguel and Kay!

Theresa: That would be great!

Pilar: Now, the both of you will go relax while I finish making dinner.

Antonio: Would it be okay if I helped?

Pilar: It would be fine.

Theresa: I would like to help too!

Pilar: Okay!

Meanwhile Gwen is checking to see what time it is.

Gwen: I can't believe I have an hour and twenty four minutes left to get to Harmony.

Seconds later her cell rings.

Gwen: I can't answer it right now! I'll check to see who called when I'm in Harmony.

Around 6:15 p.m.

Fox is in a car that is taking him to Harmony.

Meanwhile in Harmony

Miguel and Kay have arrived.

Theresa: Hey!

Kay: Hey! Are you staying for dinner?

Theresa: Yes, and so is Antonio.

Miguel: That is great. So, how is the business going?

Theresa: It's going really well.

Miguel: That is wonderful news.

Theresa: Antonio and I have decided to hire a new manager.

Miguel: Don't tell me he can't handle it on his own.

Theresa: No! I just thought it would be time for Antonio to start being a full time designer.

Kay: That is so exciting.

Miguel: Are you sure that Antonio really wants to design clothes more than being a manager?

Theresa: Yes!

Miguel: Then I think it's great news that Antonio is going to be a designer now.

Kay: What other orders have the both of you taken on?

Theresa: One of our new customers decided that she fifty orders of the baby doll blue dress.

Kay: Wow! Do you need any help?

Theresa: Are you saying that you're a good sewer?

Kay: Yes!

Theresa: That would be great!

Miguel: Kay really likes to sew.

Theresa: How come you're not a designer?

Kay: I don't really have the passion for it.

Theresa: So, you really like taking care of animals?

Kay: Yes! Running a doggy day care center isn't easy but at least I have other people to help me out.

Miguel: Where's Antonio?

Theresa: He's in the kitchen helping Mama!

Miguel: I'm going to go talk to him!

Kay: Take your time Miguel!

Miguel: Okay! I'll just you two talk about girl things!

Seconds later he heads to the kitchen

Kay: So, I have some news to share with you.

Theresa: It's about Fox right?

Kay: Yes! I heard that he will be back in Harmony tonight!

Theresa: Okay! What about Gwen?

Kay: She will also be back in Harmony tonight!

Theresa: I'll tell Antonio about it later.

Kay: So, have you two started your homework on them?

Theresa: Antonio only thinks we should know about their job occupation and that is all we know.

Kay: You probably were surprised when he suggested that!

Theresa: Yes, but maybe Antonio is right.

Kay: So, does that mean that just maybe you want a serious relationship with someone?

Theresa: I don't know but maybe I really do somewhere deep down.

Kay: Being alone isn't always a great thing but I think that when you meet the right person, it will change everything.

Theresa: So, you're really happy being with Miguel?

Kay: I really am!

Theresa: Then I'm really happy that you're with him!

Kay: So, when do you want me to come over to the boutique to help out?

Theresa: I don't know!

Kay: I could come by the apartment on Saturday!

Theresa: That might be a good idea.

Kay: Anytime is fine with me.

Theresa: I'll have to think about it.

Kay: How does 9 a.m. sound?

Theresa: Make it 10 a.m.

Kay: That's fine!

Meanwhile in the kitchen

Antonio: So, you really do support me becoming a full time fashion designer?

Miguel: Yes!

Antonio: That's good!

Miguel: Mama, is dinner almost ready?

Pilar: Yes! How about you and Antonio go set the dinning room table?

Seconds later they agree and then go to the dinning room to set the table.

Around 6:45 p.m.

Dinner is being served.

Pilar: Everyone, let's eat!

Then they start to serve each other.

Around 7 p.m.

Gwen has arrived in Harmony, and now she is taking her time driving through the town.

Meanwhile Fox has just told the driver that in two hours that they stop at a restaurant to get something to eat.

Fox is making a call to let Bradley know where he is.

On the second ring the phone in answered.

Bradley: Hello!

Fox: Hey!

Bradley: Where are you?

Fox: I'm on my way to Harmony!

Bradley: Good! Do you know what time you'll arrive in Harmony!

Fox: Probably around 11 p.m. We're going to stop to get something to eat in two hours!

Bradley: Okay! Call me tomorrow!

Fox: I will! Bye!

Bradley: Bye!

Seconds later Fox heads the call.

About 7:35 p.m.

Gwen arrives at the Beacon Hotel.

Seconds later she goes to check in.

Meanwhile at Pilar's home

Theresa: Can Antonio and I take leftovers home?

Pilar: Yes! What about you Miguel?

Miguel: I can't! My fridge is full.

Pilar: Okay! What about you Kay?

Kay: Yes, I would!

Pilar: Good! I'll do it right now.

Antonio, Theresa, and Kay say thank you.

Pilar: Now, the four of you will go do something until dessert is served.

Theresa: Okay! I think we should play a board game.

Antonio: Sounds cool! Which one?

Theresa: How about Scrabble?

Kay: Or we could play Twister!

Antonio: I'm in!

Theresa: Well, okay!

Miguel: Okay!

Antonio: I think the ladies should go first!

Theresa: That is very nice for you to say, but one of you guys could go first and then one of us.

Miguel: I like that idea!

Kay: Me too!

Antonio: It's cool!

Miguel: I'll go set it up.

Seconds later he goes to the living room to set Twister up

A few minutes later

Miguel: Wait a minute! We need someone to help us play Twister!

Theresa: We could call someone!

Antonio: That is silly.

Theresa: Then how are we going to play the game?

Antonio: When the last person is up one of us we call a random move.

Theresa, Miguel, and Kay thought it sounds okay so they agreed to it.

A moment later they start playing the game.

About five minutes later

Theresa: I don't know if I can move my right foot to green.

Antonio: So, are you saying you give up?

Theresa: I don't give up easily!

Seconds later Theresa goes to move her right foot and by some miracle is able to put her foot on green.

Antonio: Good job!

Theresa: You will go left hand yellow.

Antonio: I'll see if I can do that!

A moment Antonio later moves his hand to yellow.

Kay: How much longer do you think we can play this?

Miguel: A little bit longer!

Antonio: Okay!

Theresa: We'll see!

Then they go back to playing the game.

About 7:50 p.m.

Pilar announces that dessert will be served soon and that is when they all agree to call the game over.

Theresa: That was so much fun!

Kay: I agree! Come with me to the bathroom!

Theresa: Okay!

Seconds later she goes with Kay to the bathroom

Miguel: So, you're really going to go out with Gwen?

Antonio: I think we should get to know each other before I ask her out.

Miguel: I'm surprised because usually you know a lot about someone before you ask them out!

Antonio: Well, I thought this time it would be nice to know from the person than have the information about them.

Miguel: That's a good move!

Antonio: Yes!

Meanwhile Gwen is listening to her voicemail messages.

The first message is from Margo saying that she wants Gwen to call her tomorrow about a new client who is meeting with wedding planners to see what will be offered.

The second one is from Dee asking if Gwen is okay.

The last one is from Margo who says that Ms. Nelson wants to meet with her.

Seconds later Gwen calls Margo and on the third ring she answers the phone.

Margo: Hello!

Gwen: Hi!

Margo: Hi Gwen!

Gwen: When does Ms. Nelson want to meet with me?

Margo: On Saturday!

Gwen: Okay! Is she okay coming to Harmony?

Margo: Yes!

Gwen: Give her my cell number!

Margo: I will! I'll talk to you soon! Bye!

Gwen: Bye!

Seconds later she ends the call

Gwen: Maybe I should just get Chinese!

Seconds later she heads out of her hotel room with her bag and hotel key.

About 8:15 p.m.

Theresa: Antonio, Kay is going to come over on Saturday to help us with our new client's order.

Antonio: That's great!

Pilar: If you leave something with me of how the outfit needs to be made, I could do it here.

Theresa: I'll stop by on Thursday to give it to you.

Pilar: That's good!

Meanwhile Fox and his driver have stopped at Lou's diner to get something to eat.

Max: Are you okay Mr. Crane?

Fox: I'm fine!

Max: Just let me know when you want to leave.

Fox: I will!

Around 8:35 p.m.

Gwen is back at the hotel with her Chinese food.

She decides to watch TV as she is eating.

Gwen: I'll have to call Harold to let him know I'm in Harmony. I need to know if I got the apartment and when I can move in.

Meanwhile at Pilar's house.

Antonio: Goodnight!

Theresa: Goodnight!

Then head out seconds later.

Theresa: Well, there was something I forget to mention to you.

Antonio: Which is?

Theresa: I heard from Kay that Gwen and Fox will be in Harmony tonight!

Antonio: So, we start our plan tomorrow?

Theresa: Maybe! I don't know! I mean work is busy and that got me really thinking about things.

Antonio: Are you saying you want to call it off?

Theresa: Well, do you think we could handle doing work and also spending our time on the plan we agreed to do?

Antonio: I think we should try and if we can't handle it, then we stop.

Theresa: Agreed!

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

The Players Part 6

Harmony

It is 11:45 p.m.

Fox is in a hotel room at Empire.

Being that he is exhausted he decides to take a quick shower before he heads to sleep.

Many hours later

December 15, 2010

It is 7:30 a.m.

Antonio and Theresa are starting work on the order that Ms. Evens wants.

Meanwhile at the Book Café

Beth and Kay are having a conversation on the phone about Antonio and Theresa.

Kay: We have to come up with a new strategy!

Beth: Why now?

Kay: Theresa and Antonio are questioning about whether they want to be players or not.

Beth: Well, I guess they realized that being alone is not what they want anymore.

Kay: So, maybe we shouldn't tell Gwen and Fox that Antonio and Theresa are players.

Beth: Yes! How about we say that they're not looking to be in an exclusive relationship right now?

Kay: That's perfect.

Beth: Good! Is there anything else that we need to discuss?

Kay: Yes! Beth, can you sew?

A few minutes later

Beth: Bye!

Kay: Bye!

A little time later

It is 8:15 a.m.

Theresa: It's so early!

Antonio: I'll make coffee!

Theresa: Thanks! Antonio, I was thinking we should sell jewelry in our store.

Antonio: That's a great idea.

Theresa: Do you know someone who could help us come out with a jewelry line?

Antonio: Yes! Her name is Macy Brewster. I can contact her tomorrow.

Theresa: That would be great! Now, go make the coffee!

Antonio: Okay!

Meanwhile Gwen is on the phone with Harold.

Harold: You can move in this week.

Gwen: That's great! I'll need the number of the realtor in Harmony!

Harold: Just give me a minute!

Gwen: Okay!

A few minutes later

Gwen has the number for the realtor.

Meanwhile Fox is on the phone with Bradley.

Bradley: I'm getting a flight to Boston on Thursday!

Fox: That's great! I'll have a car pick you up in Boston!

Bradley: Fox, that's really not…

Fox: It's better than having to wait for a rental car.

Bradley: Okay!

Fox: What time does your plane arrive in Boston?

Bradley: Around 7 p.m.

Fox: Okay! How long will you be staying in Harmony for?

Bradley: Just for the weekend!

Fox: That's okay! Would you be okay looking at apartments with me?

Bradley: That would be fine! Now, I have to get back to work.

Fox: Okay! Bye!

Bradley: Bye!

Seconds later Fox starts to get ready for work.

Around 10 a.m.

Beth: Will I see you later?

Hank: Yes!

Beth: Okay! Bye!

Hank: Bye!

Seconds later Beth ends the call.

Meanwhile Gwen is on the phone with Ms. Hart.

Willow: You can stop by around 12 p.m.

Gwen: That would be great! Bye!

Willow: Bye!

Seconds later Gwen ends the call.

Around 11 a.m.

Theresa is on the phone with Ms. Fern.

Marion: I really like Antonio's sketches!

Theresa: So, does that mean he has the job?

Marion: Yes!

Theresa: Thank you! You won't regret it.

Marion: I hope not! I would like to meet with Antonio.

Theresa: Let me know when and where you want to meet him.

Marion: I'm going to be going to Florida this weekend but I can make a stop in Harmony on Friday.

Theresa: That would be fine. What time is good for you to meet with Antonio?

Marion: Would 2 p.m. be okay?

Theresa: That's fine. You can come to the boutique or he can meet you someplace else.

Marion: I'll come by the boutique.

Theresa: Okay! I'll let Antonio know!

Marion: Thanks! Bye!

Theresa: Bye!

Seconds later she ends the call

Theresa: I should get something to celebrate Antonio getting the job!

Sometime later

It is about 12:15 p.m.

Gwen is at the realtor's office.

Willow: You will like the apartment.

Gwen: I hope so!

Willow: I will give you the name of the person who is charge of the apartment building.

Gwen: Okay!

Meanwhile Theresa has decided to leave during her lunch break to get something to celebrate Antonio getting the job.

Theresa: I will have to come with an excuse that Antonio will buy!

Antonio: Theresa, Ms. Tams is here.

Theresa: Okay! Tell her I will be with her in a few minutes.

Antonio: Okay!

Meanwhile Fox is on the phone with Ms. Avery.

Linda: So, you're looking for a new product to manufacture?

Fox: It has to be something that Crane Enterprise will stand by on.

Linda: So, something in the electronic industry?

Fox: I was going to consider that, but what if Crane Industries invested in something like a clothing brand?

Linda: That's a great idea.

Fox: It has to be something new.

Linda: I'll look into it.

Fox: Good! I'm also going to do that too!

Linda: That's great.

Fox: Call me back on Friday with at least five companies that you think I would consider.

Linda: Okay! Bye Fox!

Fox: Bye Ms. Avery!

Seconds later he hangs up the phone.

Five minutes later

Theresa: Do you like it?

Jean: Do you have it in blue?

Theresa: No!

Jean: That's fine! I'll take this one!

Theresa: Are you sure?

Jean: I'm attending a charity function tomorrow in New York.

Theresa: I've been to New York a couple of time!

Jean: Did you go there for fashion school?

Theresa: No! The first time I went was with my boyfriend.

Jean: Are you two still together?

Theresa: No!

Jean: He broke your heart?

Theresa: Yes!

Jean: Someone better will come along!

Theresa: Probably! Now, I will wrap this up for you!

Jean: Thank you! Is there a business card that I can get?

Theresa: Yes! They're on the table in the front!

Jean: Okay!

Sometime later

It is about 1:05 p.m.

Theresa: Antonio, I'm going out to do an errand. Can I bring you back something to eat?

Antonio: No thank you! I'm going to order pizza! I can save you a slice or two if you want!

Theresa: That would be great! I should only be gone for about an half an hour.

Antonio: Okay!

Seconds later she heads out of the boutique

Theresa: Should I make the cake or do I let Beth do it?

A few minutes later

Gwen is talking with Mr. Witt on her cell phone.

Elliot: How can I help you Ms. Hotchkiss?

Gwen: I need to know what rules I need to follow for living in the building!

Elliot: All you have to follow is making sure your rent is paid at the end of the month and putting out the garbage.

Gwen: Are we allowed to have pets?

Elliot: Yes!

Gwen: Okay! How much notice do I have to give you if I wanted to paint my apartment?

Elliot: Probably a day!

Gwen: Good, because I was thinking of having my apartment painted this weekend!

Elliot: Do you need help painting it?

Gwen: Yes!

Elliot: I'll take care of the arrangements!

Gwen: That would be great!

Elliot: Is there anything else that you need to know?

Gwen: No, expect I need to look at the apartment to see how much paint I'll need.

Elliot: I'll be at the building around 12 p.m.

Gwen: I'll be there!

Elliot: Okay! Bye Ms. Hotchkiss!

Gwen: Bye Mr. Witt!

Seconds later she ends the call

Around 2 p.m.

Theresa is back at the boutique

Antonio: Hey!

Theresa: Hey!

Antonio: Ms. Press called!

Theresa: What did she want?

Antonio: That she needs a new dress to be made for Valentine's Day.

Theresa: Okay! Now, I have to go work on Ms. Ness's dress.

Antonio: Theresa, you look a little tired!

Theresa: I'll get some sleep later!

Antonio: You should take a break now!

Theresa: I can't! I have orders that need to be finished!

Antonio: I understand but taking a five minute break isn't bad.

Theresa: Well, okay! Ms. Hark has an appointment with me at 3 p.m. Can you let me know when she arrives?

Antonio: Yes!

Theresa: Okay!

Around 2:30 p.m.

Gwen is back at the hotel.

She's working on a list of what she needs to do for tomorrow.

Gwen: Furniture has to be my number one priority.

Seconds later she decides to stop working on the list so she can take a nap.

Around 3:15 p.m.

Sabrina: It looks great.

Theresa: That's good!

Sabrina: I will need the dress to be ready before January 18th.

Theresa: Then it will be.

Sabrina: Good!

Seconds later Theresa hands Ms. Hark a business card.

Sabrina: Thank you for your time Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald.

Theresa: I will call you when your dress is finished.

Sabrina: That would be great!

Seconds later Ms. Hark exit's the store

Theresa: Antonio, let's close up early!

Antonio: What time?

Theresa: 5:15 p.m.

Antonio: Theresa, we should have Mr. Jacks help us out.

Theresa: I think it's a good idea. If we had a few sewing machine it would be finished real quickly.

Antonio: I'll call him tonight!

Theresa: Okay!

Sometime later

It is 5:15 p.m.

The boutique is closed.

Theresa: Let's go straight back to the apartment!

Antonio: Okay!

Around 6 p.m.

Theresa: Antonio, I think we should have a quick dinner before we start working on the dresses.

Antonio: You're not tired?

Theresa: Yes, but work comes first.

Antonio: No!

Theresa: Antonio, what happened?

Antonio: Nothing! (He lied)

Theresa: You're lying! Just tell me what happened.

Antonio: Bella called me!

Theresa: Oh! (She says in a concerned tone) What did she say?

Antonio: That she made a mistake and realizes she wants me back.

Theresa: Don't take her back Antonio!

Antonio: I'm not! I told her that I'm dating Gwen!

Theresa: You did the right thing!

Antonio: Bella could come back to Harmony!

Theresa: Then do anything it takes to make Gwen your girlfriend.

Antonio: Even if it means telling the truth why I need her to be right away?

Theresa: Yes! You have to show Bella that you have moved on!

Antonio: I haven't!

Theresa: How can you still be in love with her after what she did to you?

Antonio: Maybe because I can forgive easily.

Theresa: Bella doesn't deserve you! You deserve to be with someone who will love you completely.

Antonio: Yes, I do! I'll put something to eat in the oven.

Theresa: Antonio, I…

Antonio: It's okay!

Theresa: Then I'll drop it for now.

Antonio: Thanks!

Around 6:30 p.m.

Judy: Beth, when are you going home?

Beth: Around 7:30 p.m.

Judy: You don't need to stay! Go home!

Beth: Are you sure?

Judy: Gina and I will be fine!

Beth: Okay! Goodnight!

Seconds later Beth goes to her office to grab her jacket and pocket bag before she leaves

Around 7 p.m.

Antonio is on the phone with Mr. Jacks.

Neil: The sewing machines will be delivered right away!

Antonio: Thank you!

Neil: If there is anything else that you and Theresa need, please call me.

Antonio: I will! Bye!

Neil: Bye!

Seconds later Antonio ends the call

Theresa: Now, let's spend a couple of hours working on the dresses.

Antonio: After we finish we go to bed!

Theresa: Okay!

Meanwhile Beth is taking a nice warm hot bath when the phone rings. A few rings later the answering machine comes on and a message is left after the beep.

Fox is back at his hotel room watching TV, and Gwen is in her hotel room eating a fresh salad.

Around 7:45 p.m.

Beth is on the phone with Kay.

Kay: So, you have something planned with my Uncle Hank tonight?

Beth: Yes! He's coming over around 9 p.m.

Kay: He was kept at work again?

Beth: Yes!

Kay: Do you mind him being a cop?

Beth: No! It's just that I hate that he works long hours.

Kay: You'll get used to it.

Beth: Maybe I will someday!

Kay: Okay! I'll see you tomorrow!

Beth: Okay! Bye!

Kay: Bye!

Seconds later Beth ends the call

Meanwhile at the Harmony Police Station

Luis: I thought you weren't working late tonight!

Hank: I'm not!

Luis: Then why did you tell Beth you'll be over at her house around 9 p.m.?

Hank: Because I have somewhere to be at.

Luis: For what reason?

Hank: Beth's gift!

Luis: Well, what is it?

Hank: I'm not saying!

Luis: Well, I hope it's something that Beth will love!

Hank: She will love it, because it's something that she told me that she wanted.

Luis: So, you listen to what Beth has to say?

Hank: Yes!

Luis: That's good! I'll see you tomorrow! Goodnight!

Hank: Goodnight!

Then he heads out of the Police Station.

Around 8:25 p.m.

Hank is talking with Ms. Benson.

Lily: When do you want to pick her up?

Hank: On Christmas Eve!

Lily: That would be fine! So, the dog is for someone special in your life?

Hank: Yes!

Lily: She's a very lucky woman to have a guy like you.

Hank: Yes, she is.

Lily: Okay! Do you want a big red ribbon to put on the dog?

Hank: That would be perfect!

Lily: Okay!

Around 9 p.m.

Beth: I really appreciate you getting the takeout!

Hank: Well, I thought it would be a way to makeup for coming late tonight.

Beth: It's enough that you're here!

Hank: Thanks for saying that!

Beth: So, you're going to stay for a few hours?

Hank: Yes!

Beth: Good! We can watch a movie!

Hank: Something new!

Beth: It is.

Hank: I'll put the movie on!

Beth: Okay! The movie is on top of the DVD player.

Sometime later

It is about 10:30 p.m.

Theresa is asleep on the couch while Antonio is working on the eighth dress.

Meanwhile Gwen is looking at her list to see if everything she needs to do for tomorrow is there.

Gwen: I hope I'm not missing anything!

Around 11:15 p.m.

Hank is leaving

Beth: I'll see you on Friday!

Hank: Do you want me to come to the Book Café to get you?

Beth: No! I will meet you at the Youth Center!

Hank: Okay! Goodnight!

Beth: Goodnight!

Hank gives Beth a quick kiss before he leaves

Around 11:30 p.m.

Theresa is putting a blanket on Antonio, and then seconds later she goes back to working where she left off.

Chapter 7

December 16, 2010

It is about 7 a.m.

Antonio and Theresa are working on the dresses.

Theresa: I have to stop at Mama's before I go to the boutique.

Antonio: So, I will have to open the store?

Theresa: Thanks! Also, Ms. Cass is coming at 10:15 a.m. to pick up her dress.

Antonio: Okay!

Sometime later

It is about 10:05 a.m.

Theresa: I don't know if the dresses will be finished on time.

Pilar: Theresa, how many dresses have you and Antonio finished?

Theresa: About fourteen!

Pilar: That's good.

Theresa: Yes, but with the other orders I have to do seems like it takes forever to do.

Pilar: Yes, but it's not like you're doing it by yourself all of the time.

Theresa: I'm very lucky for that!

Pilar: Yes, you are! Now, show me how to make the dress!

Theresa: Okay!

Around 10:20 a.m.

Melody: What do you think?

Antonio: You look great!

Melody: Thank you!

Antonio: Is there anything else you want to get?

Melody: I'm going to look around!

Antonio: Okay!

Meanwhile Gwen is at a small paint store called Mo's.

Trina: Can I help you?

Gwen: Yes! I'm looking to paint my apartment mostly blue!

Trina: Do you know which colors you want to use?

Gwen: No!

Trina: There is a selection of blue colors to choose from. How about you test out the paint colors to see if you want to use it for your apartment.

Gwen: That would be great!

Trina: Come with me!

Seconds later Gwen follows Trina

Meanwhile Fox is looking at paperwork when his phone rings.

He goes to answer it seconds later.

Fox: Hello!

Dee: Hey Fox!

Fox: Hey! So, what were you able to find out for me?

Dee: There's been talk about doing a deal with Simon Electronics!

Fox: Do you know anything about the company?

Dee: No!

Fox: Is there someone else that you think knows about Simon Electronics?

Dee: I have a friend who might be able to but I can't be sure that he will be able to find out anything.

Fox: Okay! If your friend is able to get any information call me!

Dee: I will! Bye!

Fox: Bye!

Around 11 a.m.

Theresa: I'll be in the back!

Antonio: Okay!

Theresa: Did Ms. Cass like the dress?

Antonio: Yes!

Theresa: Okay!

Then she heads back to work on the orders that need to be delivered before Christmas.

Meanwhile Gwen has just left the paint store with about six cans of paint. She decided to do a sky blue for the living room, a turquoise color for the bathroom, light green for the kitchen, and a light purple for the bedroom.

A little later on

It is about 12:15 p.m.

Gwen is looking at her apartment.

Elliot: So, what do you think?

Gwen: I love it.

Elliot: I'm glad!

Gwen: How many tenants live in this building?

Elliot: Around twenty!

Gwen: That's good! Do you know if everyone gets along?

Elliot: I haven't had any complaints from anyone.

Gwen: Well, okay!

Elliot: So, when are you thinking about moving into the apartment?

Gwen: I was thinking of moving in on Sunday.

Elliot: That's good. You're going to have two people helping you out.

Gwen: That's good! I want to paint the living room first.

Elliot: Then it will be.

Gwen: Okay!

Meanwhile Beth has finished making the birthday cake for Mr. Elis.

Seconds later Gina comes into the kitchen

Beth: What happened?

Gina: You've been asked to cater desserts for Christmas Eve!

Beth: That is great order. What kind of desserts do they want?

Seconds later Gina hands a piece of paper to Beth.

Beth: Thanks! I'll look at it later.

Gina: Okay!

Then she heads back to take care of the customers.

Meanwhile at Pretty Fashions

Theresa: Antonio, we need to talk about something important!

Antonio: I'll be right there!

In a matter of seconds he is there.

Theresa: I just got off the called with Mr. Cells.

Antonio: What did he want?

Theresa: He wants to meet us.

Antonio: When?

Theresa: Sometime in January!

Antonio: That's wonderful!

Theresa: Antonio, he wants us to meet him in Paris.

A few minutes later

Antonio: Mr. Cells wants us to come to Paris to meet him?

Theresa: Yes, and he is going to pay expenses as well.

Antonio: Tell him we're coming to Paris!

Theresa: Really? (She says in an excited tone)

Antonio: Yes!

Theresa: Going to Paris would be great! Should we wait to tell our family and friends the news?

Antonio: We'll tell them on Christmas!

Theresa: Okay!

Meanwhile Gwen is in a furniture store looking to find something that she thinks will look great in her apartment.

Gwen: All I need to get is a few couches for the living room, a bed and a nightstand, and a stand to hold my television and DVD player.

Sometime later

It is about 3 p.m.

While Antonio is making deliveries to customers, Theresa will be helping the customers out.

Seconds later Gwen walks into the store and is really impressed by what she sees.

Five minutes later

Gwen: Can you help me?

Theresa: Yes! What can I do for you?

Gwen: Can you tell me if the owners of the store are here?

Theresa: My name is Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, and I'm one of the owners of the store.

Gwen: Nice to meet you! My name is Gwen Hotchkiss.

Theresa was surprised because she didn't think that Gwen would come into a store like this.

Gwen: I work as a wedding planner!

Theresa: So, what kind of business are you looking to do with me and my brother Antonio?

Gwen: I want to use this store for any of my customers who need bridal gowns or bridesmaid dresses.

Theresa: That's a great idea. Antonio and I will be making a bridal gown for a customer of ours.

Gwen: That's good! Do you think one night the three of us could have dinner to discuss business?

Theresa: Would tonight be okay?

Gwen: That's fine!

Theresa: Okay! How about you have dinner with me and Antonio at our apartment?

Gwen: What is the address?

Theresa: It's Lake Shore!

Gwen: No way! That is where my new apartment is.

Theresa: That's great. Have you moved into your new apartment?

Gwen: No! I'm going to have my apartment painted before I move my new furniture in.

Theresa: Do you need any help?

Gwen: I have that covered!

Theresa: Good! Antonio and I live on the eight floor. Our apartment number is 8 B.

Gwen: I'll be there! Is 7:30 p.m. okay?

Theresa: That's fine!

Gwen: Okay!

Ten minutes later

Theresa: Guess who came while you were out!

Antonio: A customer with really bright pink hair!

Theresa: No! The person who came into our store was Gwen Hotchkiss.

Antonio: That's great. So, what is she like?

Theresa: A nice person who wants to do business with us.

Antonio: That's great news. When are the three of us getting together to discuss business?

Theresa: Tonight!

Antonio: That was your idea?

Theresa: Yes! Is that okay?

Antonio: Yes! What should we serve for dinner?

Theresa: Something that is quick and easy to make.

Antonio: How about homemade macaroni and cheese with vegetables?

Theresa: That sounds great!

Antonio: Okay

To Be Continued

Next part will be the second half of chapter 7

Jen


	7. Chapter 7

The Players Part 7 B

Around 4:15 p.m.

Theresa: Antonio!

Antonio: Yes, Theresa!

Theresa: Do you think it would be easier to get take out?

Antonio: Yes!

Theresa: It's just I don't want Gwen to see our apartment looking a mess.

Antonio: Our apartment doesn't look that bad!

Theresa: Probably not, but tonight is different. We want to make a good impression on Gwen.

Antonio: Okay! I'll leave work early to tidy up the apartment a little.

Theresa: Thanks Antonio! I'll get the takeout! Do you think Gwen will like Italian?

Antonio: Yes!

Theresa: What should we order?

Antonio: Chicken parmesan, salad, and a few Italian desserts.

Theresa: That's sounds great!

Sometime later

It is about 5:30 p.m.

Gwen is at her hotel, when her cell phone rings. On the second ring she answers the phone.

Gwen: Hello!

Anna: Hi Gwen!

Gwen: Hi Anna! How are you?

Anna: Wonderful! So, anything interesting happen in Harmony today?

Gwen: Yes! I'm having a business dinner with Antonio and Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald.

Anna: What kind of business are they involved in?

Gwen: Fashion!

Anna: What is the name of their store?

Gwen: It's called Pretty Fashions.

Anna: What an excellent name?

Gwen: The clothes are incredible and that is why I'm interested in doing business with them.

Anna: That is cool. What else do you know about Antonio and Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald?

Gwen: I found out they're siblings and also they live in the same apartment building that I'm moving into.

Anna: That is so unbelievable.

Gwen: It is.

Anna: I have to go but I want you to call me later to tell me how the dinner went.

Gwen: I will! Bye!

Anna: Bye!

Seconds later Gwen ends the call.

Meanwhile Theresa is on her cell talking with Ms. Bell.

Lee: I need to discuss something with you and Antonio next week!

Theresa: When will you be in Harmony?

Lee: I'm not sure but it could be on December 22 or 23.

Theresa: That would be fine.

Lee: Okay! Bye Theresa!

Theresa: Bye Ms. Bell!

Meanwhile at Crane Industries

Fox is thinking of calling it a night when his cell phone rings. He decides to answer it on

his third ring.

Fox: Hello!

Tom: Hey man!

Fox: Hey! How are you?

Tom: I'm great! I just wanted to let you know that Jenna and I are engaged!

Fox: That's awesome man! Have you told your family about it?

Tom: No! Jenna and I want to let our families know on Christmas about our engagement.

Fox: I think that is great.

Tom: Jenna and I decided that we're in no rush to get married.

Fox: That's fine! Now, tell me where you proposed and how you did it.

Five minutes later

Theresa is heading out of the boutique when she sees Kay seconds later.

Kay: Hey!

Theresa: Hey! Where are you going?

Kay: Home! Are you headed home too?

Theresa: No! I'm getting takeout from Chef Mere.

Kay: So, you and Antonio are in the mood for Italian tonight?

Theresa: Actually we're having company tonight!

Kay: Who is having dinner with you and Antonio?

Theresa: Gwen!

Kay: No way!

Theresa: Well, you see Gwen came in the store to do business and I said tonight would be

great night to get together for dinner.

Kay: So, what do you think of Gwen?

Theresa: I think she's nice!

Kay: That's cool! Well, call me later. I want to know how it went.

Theresa: I will! Bye!

Kay: Bye!

Then they go off in separate directions.

Around 6:15 p.m.

Antonio is in his blue bathrobe when the telephone rings. A few seconds later he goes to answer it.

Antonio: Hello!

Margo: Hey Antonio!

Antonio: Hey Margo! How are you?

Margo: I'm good! I just got back from Paris!

Antonio: That's wonderful! Theresa and I are going to Paris in January for business!

Margo: That is great news. So, how are things with you and Theresa going?

Antonio: Things have been going well.

Margo: I'm glad! Can you tell Theresa I called and I that will call her in a few days?

Antonio: I will! Bye!

Margo: Bye!

Seconds later Antonio ends the call and then he has a flashback of when Margo introduced him to Bella.

(Flashback)

Bella is dressed in a blue dress when she meets Antonio for the first time.

Margo: Antonio, this is Bella.

Antonio: Hi Bella!

Bella: Hi Antonio! So, Margo told me a lot of interesting things about you.

Antonio: What did she tell you about me?

Bella: That you're a great guy who I should get to know about.

Antonio: Margo is right! How long are you in Harmony for?

Bella: A few weeks!

Antonio: That's wonderful! How about we get together for dinner tomorrow?

Bella: That would be great!

(End of Flashback)

Antonio: I have to forget about Bella. Maybe being in a relationship with Gwen will be the distraction that I need.

About 6:30p.m.

Theresa is headed back to the apartment.

Meanwhile Gwen has decided that she will wear a blue blouse and gray pants.

A moment later her cell phone rings but she decides not to answer it.

Ten minutes later

Theresa is back at the apartment with dinner.

Antonio: Guess who called while you were out!

Theresa: Who?

Antonio: Margo!

Theresa: That's great! How is she?

Antonio: She's great! She told me that she got back from Paris and I mentioned to her that we would be going in January for business.

Theresa: That's fine!

Antonio: So, do you like how the apartment looks?

Theresa: Yes, I do!

Antonio: Good! So, should I set the table now?

Theresa: If you want to!

Antonio: Okay! Do you think we should have got flowers?

Theresa: We could light candles!

Antonio: That would be fine! Which ones should we use?

Theresa: It doesn't matter. Now, I'm going to go take a quick shower.

Antonio: Okay!

Sometime later

It is about 7:20 p.m.

Gwen is a few blocks away from the apartment when she sees a liquor store on the corner. She heads in there right away.

About 7:30 p.m.

Antonio is being introduced to Gwen.

Gwen: Hi Antonio!

Antonio: Hi Gwen!

Theresa: Gwen brought us wine!

Antonio: You didn't have to do that but thanks!

Gwen: You're welcome!

Antonio: Can I get you something to drink before we have dinner?

Gwen: Any kind of soda would be fine!

Antonio: You got it.

Then he heads to the kitchen

Theresa: We decided to get takeout! Do you like Italian?

Gwen: Yes!

Theresa: Good! Would you like a tour of the apartment?

Gwen: That would be great!

Five minutes later

Antonio: I'm glad you're interested in doing business with us.

Gwen: Theresa, are you the only one who designs the clothes?

Theresa: Yes, but now Antonio will be designing clothes as well.

Gwen: That's great!

Antonio: Yes! In January we have to hire someone to be the manager of the boutique.

Gwen: That's good because I know someone who is looking to work as a manager of a store.

Theresa: That would be great.

Gwen: Now, I want to know the story of how you got interested in fashion and business.

An hour later

Theresa: When did you know that you were interest in being a wedding planner?

Gwen: I spent a lot of my life attending parties which is the reason I became interested in being a wedding planner.

Antonio: Do your parents approve you being a wedding planner?

Gwen: My father wanted me to work for a company but I didn't have an interest in doing that. My mom would rather I marry a rich guy so I wouldn't have to work.

Antonio: Let's talk about something else!

Gwen: That would be great!

Around 10 p.m.

Gwen says goodbye before she heads out of the apartment.

A moment later Theresa closes the apartment door.

Antonio: It really went great.

Theresa: Do you think working with Gwen will be great?

Antonio: I think so!

Meanwhile as Gwen is waiting for the elevator she is really happy that her business dinner with Antonio and Theresa went well.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

The Players Part 8

Around 10:30 p.m.

Gwen is on the phone with Anna.

Anna: How did the business dinner go?

Gwen: It went great!

Anna: That's wonderful1

Gwen: Yes! Do you have Allison's number?

Anna: Yes! I thought you had her number!

Gwen: I thought so too! I just need to let Allison know about a job that is available.

Anna: Actually she has a new job!

Gwen: Well, I guess I will have to tell Antonio and Theresa that they'll have to find somebody else to be the manager of their store.

Anna: Or you can do it.

Gwen: Anna, how can I do that while I'm coordinating weddings?

Anna: Well, you could do that when you have no weddings to plan.

Then Gwen thought about it, and realized that Anna was right. She wondered to herself will Antonio and Theresa allow me to do that.

Anna: So, what do you think?

Gwen: I think it's a great idea!

Anna: It sure is.

Meanwhile Antonio and Theresa are in their pajamas working on the baby doll dress.

Theresa: How long should we do this for?

Antonio: A little while!

Theresa: Okay!

Hours later

It is about 6:30 a.m.

December 17, 2010

Theresa is sleeping in her bedroom while Antonio is asleep on the couch in the living room. He stayed up a few hours extra to work on the baby doll dresses.

A little time later

It is 9:30 a.m.

The Pretty Fashion Boutique

Theresa is on the phone with Ms. Fern.

Marion: I realized that I have meetings scheduled in the afternoon today.

Theresa: That's fine!

Marion: Theresa, I still will be able to come to Harmony!

Theresa: Are you sure you will be able to fit that into your schedule?

Marion: Yes! I will be at the boutique at 11 a.m.

Theresa: That would be fine!

Marion: Okay! Bye!

Theresa: Bye!

Seconds later the call is ended.

Theresa: Now, I just have to keep quiet until Ms. Fern arrives.

A little time later

It is 10:15 a.m.

While Antonio is out making a delivery, Theresa is looking after the store.

A few minutes later

Gwen comes into the boutique and Theresa is glad that she has come by.

Theresa: Hey!

Gwen: Hey! Do you have time to talk for a couple of minutes?

Theresa: Yes, I do! So, what do you need to talk to me about?

Gwen: Well, I wanted to let you and Antonio know that my friend Allison took a job someplace else.

Theresa: It's fine! We'll just have to interview other people for the manager position.

Gwen: Actually, that isn't necessary!

Theresa: Does that mean you know someone else that would be interested in being a manager?

Gwen: Yes!

Theresa: That's great! Who is it?

Gwen: Me!

Theresa: Gwen, are you sure you want to do that?

Gwen: Yes! I can handle a lot of responsibility.

Theresa: Which is good. Do you think you'll able to be a manager of a store while you're also being a wedding planner?

Gwen: Yes!

Theresa: Okay!

Gwen: I wouldn't let you or your brother down!

Theresa: Somehow I believe you.

Gwen: Good! I could start whenever you and Antonio want me to.

Theresa: Then it could be in January.

Gwen: That is fine. Where is Antonio?

Theresa: Making a delivery!

Gwen: Well, I could takeover for you while you're in the back making clothes.

Theresa: You don't have to do that!

Gwen: It's no big deal! Besides it's not like I have somewhere else to be.

Theresa: Then okay!

Gwen: Cool!

Theresa: Thank you! Oh, there is something I need to tell you about.

Gwen: Which is?

Then Theresa tells Gwen about the job that Ms. Fern gave to Antonio.

Gwen: That's great! Does Antonio know about it?

Theresa: No! Ms. Fern will be coming today to let Antonio know that he will be designing a new line to be featured in a fashion show.

Gwen: That is great.

Theresa: Now, I should get back to working on the baby doll dresses.

Gwen: Okay!

Theresa: If too many customers come in please come get me.

Gwen: I will!

Seconds later Theresa heads back to the workroom.

Meanwhile Fox is taking a five minute break when his cell phone rings.

Fox: Hello!

Bradley: Hey Fox!

Fox: Hey! What time did you get to Harmony last night?

Bradley: After midnight!

Fox: Okay! So, what will you be doing in Harmony today?

Bradley: I probably will take a tour of the town!

Fox: Good! Do you want to meet for dinner later?

Bradley: That would be great!

Fox: Cool! We could have dinner at the Country Club!

Bradley: That would be great! I could meet you there!

Fox: That would be fine! How does 8 p.m. sound?

Bradley: Sounds great! Bye!

Fox: Bye!

Seconds later the call is ended.

Around 10:45 a.m.

Gwen is in the back helping Theresa when Antonio returns.

Antonio: I guess it wasn't that busy while I was gone.

A moment later Theresa comes out of the back.

Theresa: Hey!

Antonio: Hey! Were there any customers while I was gone?

Theresa: Just a couple!

Antonio: Okay!

Theresa: I have some news to share with you!

Antonio: Which is?

Theresa: I hired Gwen to be our new manager.

Antonio: Whose idea was that?

Theresa: It was Gwen's.

Antonio: So, she said she will be able to handle two jobs?

Theresa: Yes!

Antonio: Okay! Is she here?

Theresa: Yes! She asked if I needed help with anything and I kind of asked her if she knew how to sew, and she said yes.

Antonio: So, does that mean that Gwen will be helping us make the baby doll dresses?

Theresa: Yes!

Antonio: Okay! Is Gwen good at sewing?

Theresa: Yes!

Antonio: That's wonderful!

Theresa: Yes! Well, I'm going to go back to working on the dresses. I want to see how many Gwen and I can finish before lunch break.

Antonio: Okay!

Seconds later Theresa heads back to the workroom.

Around 11 a.m.

Antonio is about to put more gift cards in the display holder, when a customer comes in.

Marion: Hello!

Antonio: Hello! Can I help you with anything?

Marion: Hi Antonio! I'm Ms. Fern!

Antonio: You're the client that wants new designs for the fashion show?

Marion: Yes! I really liked your designs Antonio!

Antonio: Thank you!

Marion: You're welcome! You got the job Antonio!

When Antonio heard that he was completely speechless. He felt like screaming out yes, but he decided not to do that.

Marion: I'm very thankful to Theresa for suggesting you for the job.

Antonio: You don't know how much that means to me!

Marion: Well, should we get down to what will happen next?

Antonio: Yes!

Marion: Okay! I'm going to give you four months to work on the outfits.

Antonio: That is great. Can I get you anything?

Marion: No! I have to get going! There is a meeting that I have to go to.

Antonio: Okay!

Marion: Before I leave I'm going to give you a check in advance.

Antonio: I appreciate it.

Then she gets out of her black Michael Koors pocket bag an envelope.

Marion: Open it later.

Antonio: Okay!

Marion: Tell your sister and family Happy Holidays from me!

Antonio: I will! The same for you and your family!

Marion: Thank you!

Antonio: Can I walk you to your car?

Marion: Yes!

Then Antonio walks Ms. Fern to the limo that is waiting outside for her.

Five minutes later

Antonio can't believe that he got the job and wonders to himself how long Theresa knew about it.

Theresa is on the phone with Kay.

Kay: That is great news Theresa.

Theresa: Yes, it is.

Kay: What time are you and Antonio going to be at the Youth Center?

Theresa: Probably after 6 p.m.

Kay: Do you know if anyone is going to bring food or drinks?

Theresa: I don't know! I will give Luis a call about it.

Kay: Okay! Bye!

Theresa: Bye!

Seconds later the call is ended.

Theresa: Gwen, are you doing anything tonight?

Gwen: No!

Theresa: Well, I don't know if you would be interested in this or not, but after work Antonio and I are going to the Youth Center. We're going to set up decorations for a party next week.

Gwen: Count me in!

Theresa: Okay!

Around 12 p.m.

Antonio: So, you knew for a few days that Ms. Fern picked me for the job?

Theresa: Yes!

Antonio: Did you tell anyone else about it?

Theresa: I just told Gwen and Kay!

Antonio: Good! Don't plan anything for me!

Theresa: I'm not! I just got you something to celebrate you getting the job!

Antonio: Theresa, you didn't have to do that!

Theresa: I wanted to! You'll get the gift later!

Antonio: Okay!

Theresa: Gwen will be coming with us to the Youth Center to help with the decorations.

Antonio: That is very nice for her to consider that.

Theresa: Yes! I have to meet Fox!

Antonio: You will! Do you think Gwen is friends with him?

Theresa: I don't know!

Antonio: Well, maybe you should ask her. You could say that you're interested in meeting him!

Theresa: I should do this right now!

Antonio: Yes!

Theresa: Okay!

A few minutes later

Theresa: Gwen, I just want to say that if you know anyone in Harmony who could help with decorations, my brother Luis would really appreciate it.

Gwen: Well, maybe I could see if Fox could help.

Theresa: You know Fox Crane?

Gwen: Yes! We're good friends!

Theresa: Okay! Take a break!

Gwen: Okay!

A few minutes later

Gwen is on the phone with Fox.

Fox: Hey Gwen! How have you been?

Gwen: Good! This may be last minute but I was wondering if you had plans for tonight?

Fox: I made dinner plans with my friend Bradley!

Gwen: He's in Harmony! That is great.

Fox: Yes! So, you're good!

Gwen: Yes! I'm taking on a new job at a boutique called Pretty Fashions!

Fox: I've heard about that place. I'm looking to invest in new businesses and maybe I could come by sometime to do business with Antonio and Theresa.

Gwen: That would be great! I'll let them know about it.

Fox: Cool! Maybe we could get together for dinner on Saturday?

Gwen: That would be great! Well, I'm going to say bye now!

Fox: Okay! Bye!

Seconds later the call is ended.

A few minutes later

Gwen: Fox won't be able to come but he is interested in doing business with the both of you.

Theresa: Well, that is great.

Gwen: Yeah! So, I think we should do something to celebrate Antonio getting the job.

Theresa: Antonio doesn't want a party!

Gwen: Then we do something different!

Theresa: Like what?

Gwen: Leave it up to me.

Theresa: Okay!

To Be Continued

There will be a part 8 B

To those who have been reading the story thanks for reading it.

Jen


	9. Chapter 9

Sometime later

It is about 2:30 p.m.

Gwen is on her way back to the hotel when her cell phone rings. She answers it on the second ring.

Gwen: Hello!

Anna: Hey!

Gwen: I took the job!

Anna: That is wonderful! When do you start?

Gwen: In January!

Anna: Good!

Gwen: Yeah!

Five minutes later

Gwen is on her cell talking to Ms. Nelson.

Edith: So, you would be free on anytime Saturday to see me?

Gwen: Yes!

Edith! Good! How about I meet you at 12 p.m. at the Country Club?

Gwen: That would be perfect!

Edith! Wonderful! Goodbye!

Gwen: Bye!

Seconds later the call is ended.

Gwen: I'm not going to worry about meeting Ms. Nelson tomorrow. The meeting will go fine. Now, I have to focus my attention on working on the baby doll dresses and coming up with an idea on how to celebrate Antonio getting the job for Ms. Fern.

Meanwhile Theresa is on the phone with Luis.

Luis: Well, I think that is a great idea.

Theresa: It is. How about ordering pizza and soda?

Luis: That sounds great! I could place the order now!

Theresa: Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it.

Luis: You sure?

Theresa: Yes!

Luis: Okay! I'll see you and Antonio later!

Theresa: Okay! Bye!

Luis: Bye!

Seconds later Theresa ends the call

Around 5:00 p.m.

Theresa is on the phone with Mario.

Mario: Is that it?

Theresa: No! I would like to order 1 of each dessert!

Mario: Okay! What time are you and your brother coming to pick it up?

Theresa: After 6:00 p.m.!

Mario: That would be fine!

Theresa: Okay! Bye!

Mario: Bye!

Meanwhile Gwen is putting the baby doll dress that she has finished in the carrying case that Theresa gave her to take.

Gwen: I have to be at the Youth Center after 6 p.m. Let's see if I can get most of the dress finished before I leave.

Then she gets started on the dress.

Around 5:30 p.m.

Kay is stopping at her apartment to change before she heads to the Youth Center.

Meanwhile Luis at the Youth Center checking to see if there are a lot of decorations to put up.

Luis: I should have enough decorations for the party! If I don't I'm going to have to send people to the party store to get more!

Around 5:50 p.m.

Theresa: Antonio, we need to be out of here by six!

Antonio: Okay!

Around 6 p.m.

Theresa and Antonio are headed out of the boutique and are on their way to Mario's Pizzeria to pick up the pizza, soda, and desserts.

Meanwhile at the hotel

Gwen decides to spend five more minutes working on the baby doll dress before she leaves.

Around 6:10 p.m.

Kay, Miguel, Noah, and Paloma are at the Youth Center.

Paloma: Should we get started on decorations?

Kay: Yes! Besides, they should be here soon anyway!

Paloma: Yes! Are we going to go out to eat after we finish putting the decorations up?

Kay: No! Theresa and Antonio are going to bring the food here!

Paloma: That is wonderful. I hope they get something really good.

Around 6:15 p.m.

Meanwhile at Mario's Pizzeria

Antonio: Mario, we really appreciate you doing this!

Mario: It was no problem.

Theresa: Wait, what is that I smell cooking in the oven?

Mario: I'm working on a new dessert for the menu!

Theresa: That is wonderful. What are you going to call it?

Mario: That is a work in progress.

Theresa: If you need help with it, will you call?

Mario: Yes!

Theresa: Okay!

Around 6:20 p.m.

Beth arrives to find Kay, Miguel, Paloma, and Noah doing the decorations.

Kay: I think we need something!

Beth: What do you think is missing?

Kay: Music!

Beth: That sounds great! I'll put on a dance music station!

Kay: Thanks Beth!

Meanwhile Gwen has decided that she needs to change what she is wearing.

A few minutes later

Antonio and Theresa arrive at the Youth Center with the food.

Kay: I think we should do a Winter Wonderland theme!

Theresa: That sounds like a great idea! Does anyone want food!

They say no and then Theresa and Antonio put it on a table that has nothing on it.

Luis: So, what will you two be doing?

Antonio: Anything!

Theresa: I think we should do snowflake decorations!

Luis: Okay!

Meanwhile Beth is on her way to the Youth Center while Hank is finishing up his paperwork at the Police station.

Theresa: We need lots of snowflakes!

Antonio: We can go to the party store tomorrow to pick some up!

Theresa: Sounds good!

Five minutes later

Gwen is wearing a long blue sleeved shirt, black stretch pants, and has her hair in a ponytail.

As she is about to head out of the room her cell phone rings and she decides to answer it, just in case the call happens to be important.

Gwen: Hello!

Mike: Hi Gwen!

Gwen: Hi Mike! How are you?

Mike: Good! Gwen, I have to talk to you about something really important.

Gwen: Did something happen between you and Kelly?

Mike: No! I got a job promotion!

Gwen: That's wonderful!

Mike: Thanks, but the job is in Los Angeles.

Gwen: Oh! (She says in a surprised tone) Does Kelly know?

Mike: She knows that I got the job promotion!

Gwen: She should know that the job is in Los Angeles.

Mike! Yes! Its just I haven't decided whether or not I should take the job.

Gwen grabs her bag and heads out of her hotel room while on the phone with Mike.

A few minutes later

It is 6:30 p.m.

Beth: Who needs my help?

Antonio: Beth, you could help me and Theresa!

Beth: That would be great!

Theresa: It is going to be a winter wonderland theme.

Beth: I like that idea. Was that yours?

Theresa: No! Kay thought of it.

Beth: Do you think Luis has icicle lights?

Theresa: I don't know! How about you check the back room to see if there is any. If there isn't then tomorrow me and Antonio are going to go to the party store to get them.

Beth: Okay!

Then she heads to the back room to see if there are any icicle lights.

Meanwhile Gwen is now on the phone talking to Kelly.

Kelly: Did Mike talk to you?

Gwen: Yes, he did!

Kelly: So, you know about his job promotion?

Gwen: Yes!

Kelly: It's great news right?

Gwen: Yes!

Kelly: I think so too! Gwen, I think Mike is keeping something from me.

Gwen: What makes you think that?

Kelly: Well, Mike had a serious look on his face when he told me about his job promotion, and I got the feeling that he wasn't telling me everything.

Gwen: Kelly, you have to ask him what is going on.

Kelly: I should but if Mike told you something then maybe you should tell me right now.

Gwen: You have to ask Mike that!

Kelly: I don't think he is going to be honest with me about it.

Gwen: Mike is going to tell you. I am certain of that.

Kelly: Well, then I guess I'm going to have to believe that! I'll talk to you tomorrow!

Gwen: Okay! Bye!

Kelly: Bye!

Seconds later the call is ended.

Now Gwen is headed on her way to the Youth Center.

About 6:45 p.m.

Gwen is at the Youth Center helping Kay with the white streamers on the wall.

Kay: Its going to be a winter wonderland theme. I want people to say it looks like the best that they have ever seen.

Gwen: I know someone who can help with that!

Kay: Gwen, that isn't necessary. It wouldn't be fair for your friend to do all the work.

Gwen: All I was going to do was ask my friend Mindy to do a sketch but if you…

Kay: That would be fine!

Gwen: Good! I will give her a call right now!

Kay: Could it wait until later?

Gwen: I guess it could.

Kay: Remember I owe you so if there is anything you need just ask me.

Gwen: I will!

Kay: Okay!

Gwen: Kay, maybe you can tell me as we're working what kind of things you want for the winter wonderland theme.

Kay: I'm fine with that! Where should I begin?

Around 7: 15 p.m.

Hank is finished with his paperwork and as he's about to leave Detective Ryan stops him.

Ryan: Hank, can I speak with you for a few minutes?

Hank: Just make it quick. There is somewhere that I need to be at.

Ryan: Okay!

Meanwhile at the Youth Center

Theresa: Do these snowflakes look okay?

Antonio: They look fine!

Theresa: I think they would look even better if they had glitter on them. What do you think of that?

Antonio: I think it sounds perfect.

Theresa: Good!

Around 7:25 p.m.

Beth: How was work?

Hank: It was good. I was finishing up paperwork! How was your day at work?

Beth: It was fine. Are you working this weekend?

Hank: No, but there is something that I need to talk to you about.

Beth: What is?

Hank: I've been asked to do a new undercover assignment!

Beth: That is great.

Hank: It is. The only problem is that if I accept the assignment then it means I can't spend Christmas with you.

When Beth heard that she was in complete shock about it, but decided she would be supportive if Hank decided to do it.

Hank: I would have to let Detective Ryan know in a few days if I will be taking it.

Beth: If you decide to take the assignment I will be supportive about it!

Hank: Wouldn't you be disappointed?

Beth: I would be but we can have our own Christmas when you get back.

Hank: Yes, but I don't know how long the undercover assignment will be for.

Beth: We'll discuss this later! Now, let's get back to work!

Hank: Okay!

A little time later

It is 8:10 p.m.

The Country Club

Fox and Bradley are sitting at a table in the back area, having beers. Their order has been placed for dinner.

Bradley: I like Harmony.

Fox: It sort of grows on you.

Bradley: I agree. This is a great place to settle in.

Fox: Yes! There has to be the right woman here for me. If I find here I'm going to do whatever it takes to win her.

Bradley: Let's make a toast!

Fox: Okay!

Then they raise their glasses up

Bradley: To finding happiness!

Fox: To finding love for the both of us!

Seconds later they click each other glasses

Some time passes

It is about 9 p.m.

The Youth Center

Theresa: Antonio, you have to ask Gwen to be your date to the party tomorrow.

Antonio: Okay! What about you?

Theresa: Well, if only there was a way I could meet Fox tonight

A couple of seconds later Gwen's cell phone rings and she goes to answer it.

Gwen: Hello!

Fox: Hi Gwen!

Gwen: Hi Fox! What's up?

Fox: I wanted to know if you were free now to come to the Country Club for a few drinks?

Gwen: I wish I was but I'm at the Youth Center helping with decorations.

Fox: That is fine. How about we come get you around 9:30 p.m.?

Gwen: I guess that would be fine!

Fox: Cool!

Gwen: Okay! Bye!

Fox: Bye!

Around 9:15 p.m.

Luis: I think we can continue doing the decorations on Monday night.

Kay: That would be fine!

Theresa: There is plenty of left food pizza to take home. Who wants it?

Five minutes later

Kay, Miguel, Beth, and Hank are heading out while Antonio, Theresa, and Gwen are having a quick conversation.

Theresa: So, you're headed back to the hotel?

Gwen: No! I'm going to have drinks with Fox and Bradley! Would you two like to come?

Theresa is thinking that is a great idea.

Antonio: Would Fox and Bradley mind me and Theresa being there?

Gwen: No! They're really nice guys who like being social with people.

Theresa: Okay! Are they going to come here?

Gwen: Yes! They will be here around 9:30 p.m.

Theresa: Okay! You have to let me and Antonio know what Fox and Bradley like to talk about.

Gwen: Where should I start?

To Be Continued

I hope you like how this chapter was written.

Jen


	10. Chapter 9 B

About 9:25 p.m.

Gwen and Theresa are in the ladies room talking about Fox and Bradley.

Theresa: I heard that Fox got out of a relationship with…

Gwen: Jasmine Grove.

Theresa: Do you know why their relationship ended?

Gwen: No! Fox will talk about it when he's ready to.

Theresa: I agree! Gwen, Antonio and I have extra tickets to a charity benefit on Saturday night. Maybe you, Fox, and Bradley would like to come as our guests?

Gwen: Well, I would go but I'm not sure about Fox and Bradley. Maybe I could convince them to go.

Theresa: That would be great!

Gwen: I can't promise they will attend but I will try to get them to come.

Theresa: That's fine!

Gwen: Who is throwing the charity benefit?

Theresa: Ms. King. She usually has a benefit each month!

Gwen: That's good! I like people who are generous to give to charities that need help!

Theresa: Antonio and I give what we can. It doesn't matter how much you give.

Gwen: No! So, what kind of attire is required for the benefit?

Theresa: For the guy's tuxes and for the ladies anything that is red or green.

Gwen: I have a dress that will do!

Theresa: That is wonderful. I'm wearing a green spaghetti dress.

Gwen: Did you make it?

Theresa: No! I would have liked to.

Around 9:30 p.m.

Bradley: Tonight we're going to have fun!

Fox: I know we will!

A few minutes later

Gwen is introducing Fox and Bradley to Antonio and Theresa.

Theresa: So, Gwen told us interesting things about the two of you.

Bradley: What did she tell you?

Theresa: That you're fun guys to hang out with.

Bradley: Yes, we are! So, what is your work occupation?

Theresa: I'm a fashion designer!

Bradley: That is very impressive.

Theresa: Thank you! What kind of career do you have?

Bradley: I'm an architect!

Theresa: That is impressive. Are you building anything that is coming out later on?

Bradley: I'm starting a new project soon! It is going to be a community resident.

Theresa: Are you starting your project in January?

Bradley: Yes, I am!

Gwen: So, where are we going for drinks?

Fox: The Blue Note!

Theresa: Wonderful! Let's go!

Then they head to the Blue Note.

A little time later

It is 10:45 p.m.

Theresa is continuing having a conversation with Bradley while Gwen is having a conversation with Fox.

Gwen: Fox, there is something that I want to talk to you about.

Fox: If it has to do with Jasmine it's something that I really don't want to talk about.

Gwen: No! There is going to be a charity benefit tomorrow. Would you and Bradley want to go?

Fox: I think going to a charity benefit sounds great!

Gwen: Good! I think being around people is what you need right now.

Fox: I think I'm going to head back to the hotel. Would you tell everyone else I'm sorry for not being social tonight?

Gwen: Okay!

Seconds later Fox heads out of the Blue Note.

Around 11:30 p.m.

Theresa: It's time to go!

Bradley: Yeah! I'm really starting to feel tired!

Antonio: I'll call a cab to pick us up!

Then he takes his cell phone out of his pocket and calls the number of the cab company seconds later.

Around 12:20 p.m.

Antonio and Theresa are headed to bed.

Meanwhile Gwen is at her hotel working on the baby blue dress.

She thinks to herself I'm going to spend maybe a half an hour working on the dress before I head to bed,

Meanwhile Fox and Bradley are asleep in their own hotel rooms.

Hours later

December 18, 2010

It is 7:30 a.m.

Theresa is in the kitchen having coffee when Antonio comes in.

Antonio: Hey! How long have you been up for?

Theresa: An hour! Do you want coffee?

Antonio: No! I'm going to go take a shower!

Theresa: Okay!

Then Antonio goes to take a shower while Theresa continues to drink her coffee.

A little time later

The Book Café

It is 8:15 a.m.

Beth is in the kitchen making muffins when Marie comes in.

Marie: Hey Beth!

Beth: Hey!

Marie: Do you do anything fun last night?

Beth: Yeah! I was at the Youth Center helping with decorations for the Christmas party coming up!

Marie: Cool! Who else helped out?

Beth: A lot of my friends and my boyfriend too!

Marie: That's great Beth!

Beth: Yes! I'm going to be in the kitchen all day! Will you and Randy be able to handle the customers on your own?

Marie: Yes!

Beth: Okay!

Then Marie heads out of the kitchen and Beth goes back to making the muffins.

Some time later

It is about 10:30 a.m.

Fox is watching TV when his cell phone rings.

A couple of rings later his voicemail comes on and someone leaves a message for him after the beep.

Meanwhile Bradley is looking forward to see Theresa later.

A moment later he heads out to get a tux for the charity benefit.

Meanwhile Kay is over at Antonio and Theresa's apartment!

Antonio: Can I get you something to drink?

Kay: No thank you!

Theresa: Okay! Beth will be coming over later and so will Gwen.

Kay: Gwen had something to do!

Theresa: Yes! She's meeting with a client at 12 p.m.

Kay: So, Gwen is good at handling a lot of things!

Theresa: Yes, she is! Antonio and I are very lucky to have her working with us!

Kay: Let's get to work!

Theresa: Yes! I don't care how many get done!

Kay: You have plans for later!

Theresa: There's a charity ball that me and Antonio were invited to by Ms. King. We had a couple of passes so Gwen, Fox, and Bradley are coming with us.

Kay: That great! Who is Bradley?

Theresa: A friend of Fox and Gwen's.

Kay: What kind of job does he do?

Theresa: He's an architect!

Kay: I think that is a great career for a guy to have!

Theresa: Yes! I'm going to feel bad when I tell him that I'm interested in dating Fox.

Kay: How about you help Bradley find someone to date?

Theresa: That is a great suggestion Kay.

Kay: If you help him find someone to date I bet he could convince Fox that he should date you.

Theresa: There is going to be a lot of ladies showing up at the charity benefit tonight. I bet

there is someone who I could find for Bradley to date.

Kay: Yes! Now, let's start working on the dresses!

Theresa: Okay!

Some time later

The Harmony Country Club

It is 12 p.m.

Gwen is sitting at a table with Ms. Nelson.

Edith: The wedding is for my daughter.

Gwen: What day is she getting married on?

Edith: It hasn't been decided yet!

Gwen: Okay! Do you know what your daughter wants for the wedding?

Edith: Yes!

Gwen: Okay! Tell me what your daughter wants for her wedding!

Edith: It might take awhile!

Gwen: That is fine.

Then Ms. Nelson starts telling Gwen what her daughter Rachel wants for the wedding.

An hour later

It is 1 p.m.

Gwen is now listening to Ms. Nelson tell her what kind of flowers her daughter Rachel

wants for her wedding.

Edith: The flowers will be white roses!

Gwen: How many white roses does your daughter want?

Edith: She wants 1000 of them!

When Gwen heard that she was thinking in her mind are you serious?

Edith: I'm going to give my daughter anything that she wants!

Gwen knew in that moment that there was no way she can handle the wedding that Ms.

Nelson's daughter wanted.

Edith: Would you be interested in doing her wedding?

Gwen: Ms. Nelson, I'm going to have to pass!

Edith: Are you sure that you want to do that? It is an opportunity that you shouldn't pass

up…

Gwen: My decision is final.

Edith: Well, I guess I will be going now!

Seconds later Ms. Nelson gets up and heads out of the Country Club seconds later.

A few minutes later

Gwen is headed back to the hotel to get the dresses that she finished for Theresa and the

other materials that she was given to work on.

Fifteen minutes later

Gwen is at Theresa and Antonio's apartment.

Kay: Can I get you something?

Gwen: I need an aspirin!

Theresa: What happened?

Gwen: I decided to not take the job!

Theresa: What made you decide not to do that?

Gwen: I didn't think it was something that I could handle on my own.

Theresa: Antonio and I could have helped you with it.

Gwen: Yes, but you two have a lot of orders to do and I didn't think putting another job

on you two would be a great idea.

Theresa: You think Antonio and I overwork ourselves too much?

Gwen: Yes!

Theresa: That is true. I think the both of us enjoy working too much.

Gwen: I just don't work to be my main priority in life. I want much more than that!

Theresa: I do too!

Kay: So, do I!

Theresa: Gwen, if you weren't a wedding planner or a manager of a store what would you

be doing today?

Gwen: I don't know! I never thought about being anything else than a wedding planner.

Theresa: I knew I wanted to design things ever since I was a teenager and I'm glad that

I'm doing that now!

Kay: If you don't like your job then you should do something that you want to do.

Theresa and Gwen agreed with her on that!

Kay: When is Beth going to come?

Theresa: I think before 2 p.m.

Kay: Okay!

Gwen: So, how many baby doll blue dresses are finished?

Theresa: About twenty!

Gwen: That's great!

Theresa: I suppose!

Gwen: The dresses will be finished in time.

Theresa: Okay! Ladies, let's get to work!

Then all of them start working on the baby doll dresses.

Around 1:45 p.m.

Beth is over at Antonio and Theresa's apartment.

Kay: So, work was busy?

Beth: Nothing really! I just wanted to have enough made to sell in the shop today!

Theresa: Can I get you something to drink?

Beth: I'm good! I'm ready to start working on a dress!

Theresa: Good!

Sometime later

It is about 3 p.m.

Theresa is on the phone with Ms. King.

Betty: I had to cancel the party.

Theresa: What happened?

Betty: Someone decided to do a renovation to the party room that I booked to use.

Theresa: That is awful.

Betty: That is why I decided that I want to have the charity benefit at the Harmony

Country Club.

Theresa was very surprised when Ms. King said that.

Betty: The benefit will be on New Year's Eve.

Theresa: That is a great idea.

Betty: I have to go now! I have to make a lot of calls to let other people know that the

charity ball has been rescheduled.

Theresa: Okay! Bye Ms. King!

Betty: Bye Theresa!

Seconds later the call has ended.

A few minutes later

Gwen: That is fine.

Theresa: Maybe it was a good thing that the party was rescheduled. Maybe today we can

get more done!

Gwen: How about we have a party here tonight?

Theresa: I don't know!

Gwen: A small one!

Kay: That sounds great!

Beth: Theresa, how about you let me, Kay, and Gwen take care of the party?

Theresa: I couldn't let the three of you do it on your own.

Gwen: Theresa, it's not a problem.

Theresa: Well, I guess okay!

Gwen: Great! I will be cooking for the party!

Theresa: You can cook?

Gwen: Yes! I will cook anything that you or Antonio like.

Theresa: Anything you make will be fine with us.

Gwen: Good!

Around 5:30 p.m.

Gwen and Kay head to the market to get the food and Beth stays to help Theresa put the

materials in the living room away.

Theresa: You didn't have to stay!

Beth: I need to stay here to put up the decorations!

Theresa: After that are you going home to get changed for the party?

Beth: Yes!

Theresa: Okay!

Beth: So, tonight will be about having fun?

Theresa: I need to shower and decide what I'm going to wear tonight!

Beth: Dress elegant!

Theresa: An elegant theme party!

Beth: Yes!

Theresa: Sounds great!

Around 5:45 p.m.

Beth is heading out of the apartment while Theresa goes to the bathroom to take a

shower.

Ten minutes later

Antonio is back at the apartment.

Theresa: There is going to be a party here tonight.

Antonio: I thought we were going to the charity ball tonight.

Theresa: It had to be rescheduled.

Antonio: So, it was your idea to have a party here tonight?

Theresa: Actually it was Gwen's.

Antonio: So, when are you going to start making the food for the party?

Theresa: Actually Gwen will be making the food tonight!

Antonio was really surprised by that!

Theresa: She turned down a job today!

Antonio: Why would she do that?

Theresa: She didn't think she could handle it on her own, and I said we could have helped

her with it.

Antonio: We would have!

Theresa: The reason Gwen didn't take the job was because she thinks we overwork

ourselves too much. She thought about what was best for us instead of herself.

Antonio: So, deep down she is more of a caring person than what we thought she was.

Theresa: Yes!

Antonio: So, do I need to do anything for this party?

Theresa; No!

Antonio: What are you going to wear?

Theresa: It is going to be an elegant theme party.

Antonio: Cool!

Theresa: Where were you for the whole day?

Antonio: I spend the whole day doing a lot of errands that needed to be done.

Theresa: Okay! Antonio, I think tonight would be the perfect opportunity to convince Fox

to date me and for me to convince Gwen to date you.

Antonio: What if they don't agree to it?

Theresa: They will if the both of us are convincing to make them consider it.

Antonio: Okay!

Theresa: Good! In a little while I want you to go to the liquor store to get a couple bottles

of wine.

Antonio: That is a great idea Theresa.

Theresa: The wine selection must be perfect.

Antonio: I will make sure of that.

Around 6:50 p.m.

Gwen is back at the apartment.

Theresa: I can put your dress in my room!

Gwen: That would be great!

Theresa: What are you going to be making?

Gwen: The only homemade things I will making is dip for the chips, cookies, salad, and

small sandwiches.

Theresa: That is fine. What did you get that has to be cooked?

Gwen: I bought mozzarella sticks, pizza bites, little franks, a couple bags of chips

Theresa: That is good.

Gwen: Can I get you something to drink?

Theresa: Not right now!

Gwen: Good! I called Fox to let him know that the charity ball was reschedule and that a

party will be here tonight.

Theresa: Okay! Antonio is taking a nap right now.

Gwen: That is okay. I need to look at the selection of music that you and Antonio have.

Theresa: We don't have that many CD'S to choose from!

Gwen: Then we could use a music channel that plays party music.

Theresa: That is a great idea.

Meanwhile Kay is trying to decide what to wear when the phone rings.

She answers it on the second ring.

Kay: Hello!

Paloma: So, I'm really glad that there is going to be a party tonight.

Kay: I am too.

Paloma: What time is the party at?

Kay: I guess after 8 p.m.

Paloma: That's fine! Bye!

Kay: Bye!

Meanwhile Bradley is over at Fox's room.

Fox: So, what do you think of Theresa?

Bradley: I like her!

Fox: She is very fascinating.

Bradley: So, are you going to ask her out?

Fox: I'm not ready to date anyone yet.

Bradley: Fox, you would be a fool not to ask Theresa out.

Fox: Are you going to ask her out?

Bradley: No! I do like Theresa but I see her as just being a friend and nothing more.

Fox: Are you sure about that?

Bradley: Yes!

Meanwhile Beth has gotten off the phone with Luis.

A few seconds later the phone rings and she answers it on the third ring.

Beth: Hello!

Kay: Hey! Did you decide on what dress you will be wearing to the party?

Beth: Yes!

Kay: Good! I'm still trying to figure out which one I should wear.

Beth: I could come over to help you out.

Kay: I would really appreciate that!

Beth: Good! I will get dressed at your apartment.

Kay: Okay!

Seconds later the call is ended and Beth goes to grab her dress and bag with keys before

she heads over to Kay's apartment.

Sometime later

It is about 8:15 p.m.

Paloma, Noah, Kay, Miguel, and Beth are the first ones at the apartment.

Theresa: You ladies look great!

Kay: You look great!

Paloma: Beth, where is Hank?

Beth: He had to work.

Paloma: That is too bad. Luis and Sheridan are going to be coming?

Theresa: They had something else to go to.

Paloma Too bad!

Theresa: Fox and Bradley are coming!

Paloma: That is wonderful. Bradley must be a friend of Fox's.

Theresa: Yes, he is. So, help yourselves to something to drink or eat.

Then they say okay.

Meanwhile Antonio is still asleep in his room.

Around 8:45 p.m.

Fox and Bradley are at the apartment.

Theresa: I'm glad that the both of you could make it.

Fox: So, the apartment is great.

Theresa: Thanks! There is food and drinks on the table.

Bradley: Did you cook Theresa?

Theresa: No! Gwen took care of the cooking tonight.

Bradley: Where is she right now?

Theresa: Getting changed!

Bradley: Okay!

Around 9:15 p.m.

Antonio is having a conversation with Fox.

Fox: So, I told Theresa that I like the apartment.

Antonio: That's good! You like my sister?

Fox: Yes!

Antonio: Theresa is a great girl. She loves working but I want her to be happy with

someone.

Fox: She has never been in a relationship before?

Antonio: Theresa was involved in a serious relationship with someone who broke her

heart.

Fox: I have never been in a serious relationship with someone, but I can understand how

it feels when it is over.

Antonio: Theresa says she is okay not being in a relationship with someone, but I know

that one day she will be ready to start dating again.

Fox: Do you think she would go out with me?

Antonio: Yes!

Fox: Then I might just consider asking her out.

Antonio: Good!

Meanwhile Theresa is talking to Gwen.

Gwen: Are you having fun?

Theresa: Yes, I am! So, you like Antonio?

Gwen: Yes!

Theresa: Then ask him out!

Gwen: Theresa, I don't think it is the right time to do that.

Theresa: I heard you got out of a relationship with someone, but don't you hate being

alone right now?

Gwen: Yes!

Theresa: Then consider asking Antonio out. I mean you can go on one date to see if there

is anything between the both of you. If there isn't then you too can still be friends.

Gwen: Well, maybe I might consider asking Antonio out.

Theresa: Good!

Around 10 p.m.

Beth decides to head home.

Antonio: Are you sure you want to leave?

Beth: I'm really tired!

Antonio: Okay! Bye!

Beth: Bye!

Then she says bye to everyone else before she leaves

A little time later

It is about 11:05 p.m.

Kay and Miguel are heading out.

Theresa: I'm glad you two enjoyed yourselves!

Miguel: Bye!

Kay: Bye!

Then they head out seconds later

Meanwhile Gwen is beginning to clean up the kitchen.

A little time

Bradley, Fox, and Gwen are leaving.

Theresa: Gwen, can you stay for a few more minutes? There's something important that I

need to talk to you about.

Gwen: Okay!

Bradley and Fox head out of the apartment seconds later.

Gwen: Theresa, does it have something to do with work?

Theresa: No! I just want to say that Antonio and I are going to help you move into your

apartment tomorrow.

Gwen: That is a nice offer but really it's not necessary.

Theresa: It's our way of saying thanks for the party tonight.

Gwen: Well, okay! Goodnight!

Theresa: Goodnight!

Then she heads out of the apartment seconds later

Theresa: Antonio, our plan had to work.

Antonio: I hope it did too.

To Be Continued

To my fans

I appreciate those who like reading the story and I hope you like this new chapter that I

have written.

I also want to wish a Happy Thanksgiving to you and your family. Be thankful for what y

you have.

Jen


	11. Chapter 10

December 19, 2010

It is about 9:30 a.m.

Gwen has just gotten off the phone talking to someone from Furniture Palace. She was told that the delivery would be made to the apartment around noon.

Meanwhile Theresa is out for a walk when her cell phone rings. She decides to answer it on the second ring.

Theresa: Hello!

Gwen: Hey Theresa!

Theresa: Hey Gwen! What's up?

Gwen: I just found out that my furniture is going to be delivered to the apartment around noon.

Theresa: Okay! We'll bring lunch! Is sandwiches okay?

Gwen: That is fine.

Theresa: Okay! Bye!

Gwen: Bye!

Seconds later the call has ended

Around 10 a.m.

Antonio is on the phone with Gino.

Gino: So, are you and Theresa still players?

Antonio: Yes!

Gino: So, what's name of the girl you're going after?

Antonio: Her name is Gwen Hotchkiss.

Gino: Impressive!

Antonio: She works with me and Theresa!

Gino: I can't believe it.

Antonio: It was her idea.

Gino: So, you're going to have to work harder to get her?

Antonio: I guess so!

Gino: So, when are you planning to ask Gwen out?

Antonio: Actually she will be the one asking me out?

Gino: How can you be so sure of that?

Antonio: Gwen decided to throw a party last night and Theresa and I came up with a new plan.

Gino: What was the plan?

Antonio: I would persuade Fox to ask my sister out and Theresa would persuade Gwen to ask me out.

Gino: That is a great idea.

Antonio: Now, all I have to do is wait for Gwen to ask me out.

Gino: How long do you think you'll be able to do that for?

Antonio: I don't know!

Gino: Maybe you should wait a couple of days before you ask Gwen out yourself.

Antonio: No! I think I can wait a week!

Gino: How about we put a bet on that?

Antonio: You're on?

Gino: If I win you will attend one of my client's party in my place.

Antonio: Okay! If I win you will dress up in a funny outfit of my choosing.

Gino: You got yourself a deal!

Antonio: Cool! Bye!

Gino: Bye!

Seconds later the call has ended.

Antonio: Theresa!

A couple of seconds later Theresa comes into the living room

Theresa: Yeah!

Antonio: I just got off the phone with Gino!

Theresa: How is he?

Antonio: He's good!

Theresa: That's great!

Antonio: I told him about our plan!

Theresa: What did he think?

Antonio: Gino thinks it's a great idea! We have a bet!

Theresa: Antonio, what does he get if you lose?

Antonio: I have to attend a party for a client of his.

Theresa: That sounds reasonable. If Gino loses what does he have to do for you?

Antonio: He will have to wear a funny outfit!

Theresa: That is awesome. What kind of outfit do you want it to be?

Antonio: I don't know but maybe you can help me figure that out!

Theresa: Maybe or you can ask Gwen to help you pick out a funny outfit for Gino to wear.

Antonio: I could tell her that Gino is having a funny themed party.

Theresa: I think that is a brilliant idea. You can mention it to her today.

Antonio: I think I will! How about you come to Gwen's apartment about 12:30 p.m.?

Theresa: What are you planning to do?

Antonio: I'll come up with something!

Theresa: I want the details of what you came up with later.

Antonio: Okay! So, what are we eating for lunch today?

Theresa: How does sandwiches sound?

Antonio: That sounds great!

Theresa: Do you want the unusual?

Antonio: Yes!

Theresa: Maybe I should get a salad.

Antonio: No! Get cheese French fries.

Theresa: That is even better.

Antonio: I'll take care of the dessert!

Theresa: You should make your special chocolate cake!

Antonio: Maybe I will! I'll have to make a quick run to the store.

Theresa: Grab your keys! I'm leaving in five minutes!

Antonio: Okay!

It doesn't take long for him to grab his jacket, wallet, and keys before he heads out.

Around 10:30 a.m.

Antonio is in the kitchen making his cake when the phone rings. He decides to let the answering machine get it. On the third ring the machine picks up and then after the beep this is what is heard.

Betty: Antonio and Theresa I know this is something I wouldn't ask of you both, but would you two mind helping me with the benefit party? I'm going to fax something over tomorrow, and just let me know if the both of you want to help me out.

Seconds later the message beeps and then Antonio thinks to himself what if I call Ms. King right now, and tell her that she contact Gwen.

Seconds later Antonio stops what he is doing to contact Ms. King.

On the second ring the phone is answered.

Betty: Hello!

Antonio: Hi Ms. King!

Betty: Antonio! (She says in a surprised tone) What can I do for you?

Antonio: It is about the message you left on the machine.

Betty: Oh, does that you mean you and Theresa will do it?

Antonio: Actually I was thinking of giving the job to Gwen.

Betty: Is Gwen a friend of yours?

Antonio: Yes! She works with me and Theresa now!

Betty: So, does Gwen have experience with handling party benefits?

Antonio: Yes! She has experience handling weddings mostly!

Betty: Well, then she can handle the job!

Antonio: Thank you Ms. King!

Betty: It will just be a couple of things for Gwen to do.

Antonio: That will be fine.

Betty: Tell Gwen to contact me tomorrow!

Antonio: I will! Bye Ms. King!

Betty: Bye Antonio!

Sometime later

It is about 11:45 a.m.

Gwen is in the apartment when her cell phone rings. She decides to answer it on the second ring.

Gwen: Hello!

Cindy: Hi Gwen!

Gwen: Hi! How are you?

Cindy: I'm good! There's going to be a party I'm throwing and I was hoping you could come!

Gwen: When is it?

Cindy: On New Year's!

Gwen: I can't! I have a charity benefit to go on that day!

Cindy: Who's throwing it?

Gwen: Ms. Betty King!

Cindy: I can't believe it. (She says in a surprised tone) How did you meet her?

Gwen: I haven't meet her yet. All I know is that is a client of Antonio and Theresa's.

Cindy: Wow! So, when can I come to visit?

Gwen: When my apartment is ready.

Cindy: Okay! I'll talk to you soon! Bye!

Gwen: Bye!

Around 12:05 p.m.

Gwen: Antonio, what do you think of the apartment?

Antonio: I like it.

Gwen: I do. I just have to figure out where to put the furniture.

Antonio: I'm going to go down to help the delivery guys!

Gwen: Okay!

Then he goes downstairs to help the delivery guys bring up the furniture.

Around 12:20 p.m.

All of Gwen's furniture is her apartment.

Antonio: Are you going to get more furniture later on?

Gwen: I might!

Antonio: Okay! Gwen, there's something important that I need to talk to you about.

Gwen: What is it?

Antonio: Ms. King wanted me and Theresa to do some things for the charity ball, but I thought maybe it was something you might want to handle, so I suggested you for the job.

Gwen was really surprised by what Antonio did and for a moment had nothing to say about it.

Antonio: You don't have to do it if you…

Gwen: I think I can handle it.

Antonio: Good! I'm going to give you Ms. King's number. She wants you to contact her tomorrow.

Gwen: Okay!

Antonio: Theresa should be here soon!

Gwen: Okay!

Around 12:30 p.m.

Theresa has arrived with lunch.

Antonio: Gwen decided to the job for Ms. King.

Theresa: That is wonderful. So, I like this apartment.

Antonio: I like it too.

Theresa: Does Gwen have any paper plates?

Antonio: I don't know!

A few minutes later

Gwen: I can't believe I forgot to get stuff I need for the kitchen.

Antonio: That happens.

Gwen: I'll make sure I go to the store later!

Antonio: I could do that for you!

Gwen: No! I can't have you that! Now, let's eat!

Antonio: Okay!

Sometime later

It is about 2:30 p.m.

Gwen Bye!

Then Antonio and Theresa head out of the apartment and seconds later Gwen closes the door.

Theresa: I was amazed by you today Antonio.

Antonio: I'm a nice guy!

Theresa: Yes, but I think it's more than that now!

Antonio: I don't know what exactly I feel for Gwen but maybe it could be something more.

Theresa: You deserve to be happy again!

Antonio: Yes, I do!

Then they continue back to their apartment

To Be Continued

I hope you like how this part was written.

I will be working on another part soon!

Jen


	12. Chapter 10 B

The Players Part 10 B

Sometime later

It is about 3:50 p.m.

Gwen is on the phone with Ms. King.

Betty: So, shall I discuss with you now what exactly I need done for the charity benefit?

Gwen: Yes!

Betty: First, I need you to come up with two themes for the benefit!

Gwen: How about Hollywood Legends for an idea?

Betty: I like it. Very impressive! Give me another theme which you think would be great to do.

Gwen: How about something like the Candy Land?

Betty: That is a brilliant idea.

Gwen: Okay! What else do you need me to do?

Betty: I want you to come up with a new menu for the benefit.

Gwen: Is there any special food that you want on the menu?

Betty: No! I just think it would be great to try something different.

Gwen: Okay! How about you give me a few days to decide what would be great to serve at the benefit?

Betty: That would be great!

Gwen: Is there anything that you need me to do for your benefit party?

Betty: When I decide what the theme of the party will be I need you to do the gift bags.

Gwen: I promise Ms. King that I won't let you down.

Betty: Okay! Bye Gwen!

Gwen: Bye Ms. King!

Seconds later the call has ended

A moment later Gwen goes to get a notepad so she can start putting down what foods should be served for Ms. King's benefit party.

Meanwhile Bradley is walking through town, and seconds later he runs into Theresa.

Theresa: Hey!

Bradley: Hey! How has your day been so far?

Theresa: It's been good!

Bradley: That's wonderful!

Theresa: Are you meeting anyone now?

Bradley: No!

Theresa: That's good! How about we go to the Book Cafe? There's something important that I want to talk to you about.

Bradley: Okay!

Then he goes with Theresa to the Book Café

Meanwhile Beth is at home going over the list of who she still needs to get Christmas gifts for.

A moment later the phone rings and she decides to answer it on the second ring.

Beth: Hello!

Kay: Hey Beth!

Beth: Hey Kay!

Kay: Can I come over?

Beth: Yes!

Kay: Okay! I'll be there in five minutes!

Beth: Okay!

Seconds later the call has ended

A few minutes later

Theresa and Bradley are sitting at a table at the Book Café having hot chocolate and a desert.

Bradley: So, what do you need to talk to me about?

Theresa: If I were to help you to find someone to date, would you do a favor for me in return?

Bradley: What exactly would I have to do for you?

Theresa: Tell me everything about Fox!

Bradley: You like him?

Theresa: Yes!

Bradley: Fox is my best friend. He deserves to be happy again with someone special.

Theresa: You have his best interest at heart and I respect that. I just want to know what I can do to make Fox interested in me.

Bradley: Fox likes ladies who are fun and passionate about things. He wants a woman to like him for himself and not for his money.

Theresa: Can you tell me what Fox liked about…

Bradley: Her name is Jasmine. She and Fox were so great together but I had a feeling in the back of my mind that it wouldn't last long.

Theresa: Do you know the reason why they broke up?

Bradley: No! I wanted to ask Fox but I don't think I should.

Theresa: Do you think he would tell someone when he's ready to?

Bradley: Yes!

Theresa: Okay! Now, tell me what is the kind of woman that you're interested in dating?

Bradley: I guess I just want a woman who will like things like I do.

Theresa: What kinds of things do you like to do?

Bradley: Take walks on the beach, go surfing, go to clubs, and someone who laughs at my not so funny jokes.

Theresa: I'll do my best to find you someone who share your interests.

Bradley: Thanks!

Meanwhile Kay is at Beth's home.

Beth: What's going on?

Kay: I wanted us to do something more to help Antonio and Theresa with their plan.

Beth: Like what exactly?

Kay: Well, I think if I talked to Fox about how great Theresa is, then maybe it would encourage him to ask her out.

Beth: It could work. I think if I told Gwen great things about Antonio it could convince her to ask him out.

Kay: I think so too! I'm going to look for Fox right now!

Beth: Good idea! I could go over to Gwen's right now but I think I should bring a gift for the apartment.

Kay: That is perfect. Call me later!

Beth: I will! Bye!

Kay: Bye!

Seconds later she heads out the door

It takes Beth a moment to decide what kind of gift she can bring over to Gwen's apartment.

Sometime later

It is about 5 p.m.

Beth is at Gwen's apartment

Gwen: Can I get you something to eat or drink?

Beth: No thank you! So, I like this apartment.

Gwen: I appreciate that!

Beth: Are you going to add more things to it?

Gwen: I might!

Beth: Gwen, can I ask you something personal?

Gwen: Yes!

Beth: Have you considered dating again?

Gwen: I have but I don't think I should start right now.

Beth: You might want to reconsider that!

Gwen: Why should I?

Beth: Well, because you wouldn't want some other woman getting a guy that you're interested in.

Gwen: You make a good point. Well, if I were to say hypothetical I like someone but I need to do something to show that I'm interested in dating him?

Beth: You should get him a gift or make something that he likes.

Gwen: Yes, but what if I get him the wrong thing or he doesn't like what I make him.

Beth: I don't think you have to worry about that being that I think Antonio likes you back.

Gwen: How can you be so sure that its Antonio that I'm talking about?

Beth: Because I've seen the way you look at him!

Gwen: Okay! The only thing is what if you're wrong about Antonio liking me back the same way?

Beth: I don' t think I am!

Gwen: I hope so! It's just that I don't think I'm the kind of woman that he would shown a interest in.

Beth: Antonio does like attractive girls but Bella was the first girl who captured his heart. I thought they were great together but she hurt him.

Gwen: Has he gotten over her?

Beth: I don't know! I want to think that he has but there is the possibility that he hasn't.

Gwen: Then maybe it would be the wrong time to ask Antonio out.

Beth: I don't think it is. Besides I get the feeling the he's ready to start dating again.

Gwen: Well, then I need to think about what kind of gift I will give to Antonio.

Beth: Anything chocolate! Antonio loves that the most!

Gwen: Thanks!

Beth: You're welcome!

Gwen: I'll need to get a dessert cooking book!

Beth: Actually I have a recipe at home that I know is one of Antonio's favorite? How about you come by my house after work to pick it up?

Gwen: I could do that!

Beth: Cool! You can stay for dinner!

Gwen: That would be fine! I'll have to bring something!

Beth: Okay! Do you have a piece of paper so I can give you my address?

Gwen: Yes!

Then she goes to get Beth a piece of a paper

Meanwhile Kay has found Fox

Fox: Hey!

Kay: Hey! You got time to talk?

Fox: Yes!

Kay: Okay! So, how do you feel about dating again?

Fox: I'm not ready to.

Kay: Are you sure because I get the feeling that there is someone that you like?

Fox: Well, let's say for hypothetical that I did but thought maybe there was the possibility that she didn't like me back?

Kay: Theresa does like you and I bet if you asked her out she would say yes.

Fox: What if you're wrong?

Kay: I've seen the way Theresa looks at you and I can tell that she's interested in dating you.

Fox: If so then I need to do something special for her.

Kay: Theresa likes things to be romantic.

Fox: Well, if that is so then I'm going to need your help to pull it off.

Kay: Then I'll have to tell you what are Theresa's favorite things.

Fox: Maybe we can discuss it tomorrow if that's okay with you?

Kay: Okay! Meet me at The Book Café around 6:00 p.m.

Fox: Okay!

Then he heads in a different direction seconds later

To Be Continued

I hope you like this chapter

Oh, Happy Valentine's Day too!

Jen


	13. Chapter 11

Sometime later

It is about 6 p.m.

Theresa and Antonio are watching a movie when the telephone rings. A few seconds later one of them answers the phone.

Antonio: Hello!

Jen: Hi Antonio!

Antonio: Hi Jen! How have you been?

Jen: Good! I just wanted to let you and Theresa know that I'm stopping by to see you two tomorrow.

Antonio: That would be great! What time should we expect you at?

Jen: Around 8 p.m.

Antonio: That would be fine!

Jen: Good! Bye!

Antonio: Bye!

Seconds later the call has ended and Antonio hangs up the phone.

Theresa: So, what did you and Jen talk about?

Antonio: She's going to be coming to see us tomorrow!

Theresa: That's great.

Antonio: Yes, it is.

Theresa: Did she say how long she will be in Harmony for?

Antonio: No!

Theresa: Maybe we should set up the guest bedroom in case she stays overnight!

Antonio: I think that's a great idea. I'll take care of it.

Theresa: Okay!

Then they go back to watching the movie

At the Book Café

Kay and Fox are sitting in then back about to start a conversation when Beth comes over.

Beth: Hey! What can I get you?

Kay: Nothing! We just came here to talk for a little awhile!

Beth: That's fine! If you change your mind let me know.

Kay: I will! Thanks!

Then Beth heads back the kitchen.

Fox: I want to do something really special for her.

Kay: How about taking Theresa to the ballet?

Fox: That isn't a bad idea. I could take her to see "The Nutcracker".

Kay: That is a perfect idea.

Fox: What if I got her jewelry?

Kay: She doesn't really care for it. Theresa will only wear jewelry on special occasions.

Fox: Maybe I should get her a pet.

Kay: That would be a great idea as well. Maybe it could be a small dog if you decide to do that.

Fox: I'll give it a lot of thought.

Kay: Good!

Meanwhile in Boston

Bella is at rest stop having a cup of coffee when her cell phone rings. She decides to answer it on the second ring.

Bella: Hello!

Adam: Hi Bella!

Bella: Hey Adam!

Adam: So, you're really going to Harmony to see Antonio?

Bella: I have to do! I can't lose him Adam.

Adam: Bella, Antonio told you that he's with someone else.

Bella: I don't believe that he is.

Adam: What if you're wrong?

Bella: Even if he's with someone else then I will do anything to get him back.

Adam: Antonio doesn't trust you Bella. There's nothing that you can do to get him back.

Bella: Maybe I could tell him something that he might actually believe.

Adam: Like what?

Bella: Maybe I could do something to break Antonio and Gwen up.

Adam: Well, if you do I hope for your sake that it will work.

Bella: Thank you Adam! I'll call you when I arrive in Harmony.

Adam: Okay! Bye!

Bella: Bye!

Seconds later the call has ended

Bella: Antonio will be mine again. Now, I have to think of something to convince Antonio that Gwen is no good for him.

Sometime later

It is about 8 p.m.

Gwen is on the phone with her friend Sue.

Sue: So, how is everything going for you so far?

Gwen: It's going great! I'm thinking of asking someone out.

Sue: That's great girl. So, tell me what his name is.

Gwen: His name is Antonio.

Sue: So, is he attractive?

Gwen: Yes, he is.

Sue: I want you to send him a picture of him.

Gwen: You might find a picture of him on the internet.

Sue: Good! Give him his name!

Gwen: His name is Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald.

Sue: I will do a search on him later. So, now can I tell you what is going on with me?

Gwen: Yes!

Sue: I've meet someone. His name is Craig Winder.

Gwen: Where did you meet him?

Sue: At a party that my friend Tasha threw.

Gwen: Is he attractive?

Sue: He is in a way.

Gwen: That's good!

Sue: I'm meeting him in five minutes.

Gwen: Are you two going out a date?

Sue: No! We're just friends right now!

Gwen: So, he has no idea that you're interested in dating him?

Sue: Not yet but I will let him know that I am.

Gwen: Well, don't wait too long. If you do he might be in a relationship with someone else.

Sue: Maybe I should let him know that I want us to be more than friends tonight.

Gwen: You could if you feel the moment is right.

Sue: Okay! I have to go! Bye!

Gwen: Bye!

Sue: Bye!

Seconds later the call has ended

A few hours later

It is about 10:05 p.m.

Antonio: I'm going to bed!

Theresa: I'm going to stay up a little longer.

Antonio: That's fine. Goodnight Theresa.

Theresa: Goodnight Antonio!

Seconds later he hands to his bedroom and Theresa goes back to watching the movie on TV.

Sometime later

It is about 11:55 p.m.

Bella is her hotel room.

Seconds later she calls Adam and on the third ring he answers the phone

Adam: Hello!

Bella: Hey!

Adam: You're in Harmony?

Bella: Yes!

Adam: Good!

Bella: I'm thinking of what I could do to break Antonio and Gwen up.

Adam: Well, tell me what it is and I'll tell you if it's a good idea or not.

Bella: I have to make Antonio think that Gwen is cheating on him.

Adam: It sounds good but it could backfire.

Bella: That is where you come in.

Adam: You want me to put the moves on Gwen?

Bella: Yes! Will you do it?

Adam: I need to think about it.

Bella: You have a day to think about it.

Adam: If I say no you're going to have to find someone else to hit on Gwen.

Bella: It will have to be a guy that she won't be able to resist.

Adam: I'll call you on Tuesday to let you know what my decision is.

Bella: Okay! Bye!

Adam: Bye!

Seconds later the call has ended

Many hours later

December 20, 2010

It is 8 a.m.

Theresa and Antonio are at the boutique.

A few seconds later Theresa's cell phone rings and she goes to answer it on the second ring.

Theresa: Hello!

Beth: Hi Theresa!

Theresa: Hey Beth! What's up?

Beth: I need your advice on what I should get for Hank.

Theresa: It should be something that he wants.

Beth: Yes, but what if the gift he gets me is something better than mine.

Theresa: Do you want me to find out from Hank what he's planning to get you?

Beth: No! I just need you to find out what he wants so I can get it myself.

Theresa: That I can do.

Beth: Good! Thanks Theresa!

Theresa: No problem! Bye!

Beth: Bye!

Seconds later the call has ended

Around 9 a.m.

Gwen has arrived at the boutique.

Theresa: Hey!

Gwen: Hey! Where's Antonio?

Theresa: He's out doing deliveries.

Gwen: Okay! Do you need help with anything?

Theresa: No!

Gwen: Do you want to know the themes I've selected for Ms. King's party?

Theresa: Yes!

Gwen: I picked Hollywood Legends and Candy Land.

Theresa: I think those are great. What else does Ms. King want you to do for the party?

Gwen: To have a new menu!

Theresa: It should fit the theme.

Gwen: Maybe I should take a look at what dishes were served at the Oscars.

Theresa: That would be a great idea.

Gwen: If Ms. King picks the Candy Land theme, the menu needs to feature something sweet with it.

Theresa: Do you know an entrée dish that would fit the theme?

Gwen: Yes! Would you eat Chocolate Nut Lasagna?

Theresa: That sounds delicious.

Gwen: Have you and Antonio ever tried Fondue?

Theresa: I don't think so! What is it?

Gwen: It's something where you take small pieces of food that you dip into a bowl. It can be melted chocolate or cheese.

Theresa: That sounds great too!

Gwen: It would be the easier thing to do.

Theresa: Did Ms. King send you the invite list of how many people are attending?

Gwen: No!

Theresa: It probably will be around one hundred people or more.

Gwen: Then I'll just have to make sure there is extra incase people want more.

Theresa: Okay!

A few hours later

Bella is in the park watching the couples pass by and thinking of a special moment that she had with Antonio.

(Flashback)

Bella: Antonio, I love it.

Antonio: I thought it suited you.

Bella: I can't believe how lucky I am to have a great guy like you.

(End of Flashback)

Bella: I will see you soon Antonio.

Sometime later on

It is about 12 p.m.

Antonio is back at the boutique helping Theresa finish the rest of the orders that need to be delivered for Christmas.

Theresa: So, the theme for Ms. King's party will be either Hollywood Legends or Candy Land.

Antonio: I'm impressed!

Theresa: If Ms King decides to have Candy Land as the theme then Fondue will be served.

Antonio: That is where you take a small amount of food that you dip into Cheese or Chocolate?

Theresa: Yes!

Antonio: I like that!

Theresa: Would you eat a Chocolate Nut Lasagna?

Antonio: That sounds tasty too!

Theresa: Maybe it's something that we should try to make.

Antonio: I think it would be fun to do.

Theresa: Good! I need to ask you to help me out with something.

Antonio: What is it?

Theresa: Do you know what Hank would like for Christmas?

Antonio: Beth put you up to it?

Theresa: Yes! She wants to get him the perfect gift.

Antonio: I don't know but I will make sure to ask him!

Theresa: Good!

Then they get back to work

Sometime later

It is about 3:30 p.m.

Bella is sitting at the table in her hotel room.

A few seconds later her cell phone rings and she answers it on the third ring.

Bella: Hello!

Mindy: So, I heard from Adam that you want him to help you in your plan to get Antonio back.

Bella: Yes!

Mindy: Bella, you will not get Antonio back no matter what you try to do.

Bella: I have to try!

Mindy: You broke his heart! Doesn't he deserve to be happy with someone else?

Bella: Antonio should be with me and not anyone else.

Mindy: I'm going to let Antonio know what you're planning!

Bella: You can't do that!

Mindy: He's my friend too! He deserves to know what you're up to.

Bella: Then I will tell him myself.

Mindy: I hope so!

Bella: Okay! Bye!

Mindy: Bye!

Seconds later the call has ended

Bella: I have to find out where Gwen lives in Harmony and when I do I'm going to leave her a note that will make her break up with Antonio.

Then she goes to get a pick a paper so she can write a letter to Gwen about Antonio.

Sometime later

It is about 5 p.m.

Antonio is headed to the supermarket while Theresa is still at the boutique with Gwen.

Theresa: A friend is coming by tonight! Antonio is going to make dinner and dessert for her.

Gwen: That is great. What's her name?

Theresa: Her name is Jen! She's a great person! Maybe if she's in town tomorrow I will introduce you to her.

Gwen: That would be great! Maybe the three of us could go out for lunch!

Theresa: That sounds even better!

Gwen: How are the orders coming along?

Theresa: Good! I should be finished before Christmas!

Gwen: That's great! Are you going to be making a new dress for the charity ball?

Theresa: I could!

Gwen: Okay!

Sometime later

It is about 6:30 p.m.

Bella is thinking which woman is Gwen, when she sees Gwen Hotchkiss and thinks to herself is that the one that Antonio is dating. Maybe I should introduce myself as a fan of hers and maybe if we became friends, then I could tell her a lie about Antonio.

Seconds later she heads over to meet Gwen.

Bella: Are you Gwen Hotchkiss?

Gwen: Yes!

Bella: My name is Julia. (She lies) I'm a fan of your work.

Gwen: I really appreciate that!

Bella: I'm thinking of having a party and I hope that you are available to do it for me.

Gwen: Yes, I am! When were you planning to have the party?

Bella: In January! It will be a small party.

Gwen: Maybe we could meet tomorrow to talk about what you want.

Bella: Okay!

Gwen: I could meet you after work.

Bella: That would be fine! How about we meet at 6:30 p.m. at the Blue Note?

Gwen: That would be fine!

Bella: Okay!

Seconds later she heads in the opposite direction so Gwen won't think that she is being followed.

Gwen is heading to the supermarket seconds later.

A few seconds later Bella follows right behind!

A little time later.

It is about 7:15 p.m.

Antonio: It's almost finished.

Theresa: That's good! Go take a shower!

Antonio: Okay!

Seconds later he heads to take a shower while Theresa watches the food being cooked in the oven.

A few minutes later

Gwen is heading into the apartment while Bella watches her from across the street.

Bella: So, you live in the same apartment building that Antonio and Theresa live in. That will make it easier.

Seconds later she heads back to her hotel.

Around 7:30 p.m.

Jen is having dinner with Antonio and Theresa.

Theresa: So, what's going on with you?

Jen: I'm having a baby!

When Antonio and Theresa heard that they were speechless.

Jen: I wanted the two of you to know about it first.

Theresa: The news is great. Who is the father?

Jen: His name is Paul. He isn't thrilled about it.

Antonio: Are you okay?

Jen: Yeah!

Theresa: How far along are you?

Jen: A couple of weeks!

Antonio: I think the news is great.

Theresa: It is.

Jen: Thanks!

Antonio: We prepared the guest room for you!

Jen: Thanks! Maybe I will stay for one night!

Theresa: That's good! When would you leave tomorrow?

Jen: Probably early afternoon1

Theresa: Okay! I want to introduce you to Gwen.

Jen: I would be delighted to meet her.

Antonio: She is a new friends of ours, and she is the new manager of our boutique.

Jen: That's great.

Sometime later

It is about 10 p.m.

Jen: I'm going to bed! Goodnight!

Antonio and Theresa say goodnight and then Jen heads to the guest bedroom to get some sleep.

Theresa: We should do something special for her.

Antonio: Maybe you could ask Gwen to do a baby shower for her.

Theresa: That's a great idea. I could give her a call right now.

Antonio: Okay!

Then Theresa goes to call Gwen and on the second ring she answers the phone.

Gwen: Hello!

Theresa: Hi Gwen!

Gwen: Hey Theresa! Is there something important that I need to know.

Theresa: Would you arrange a baby shower for a friend of ours?

Gwen: I would love to.

Theresa: Good! You're going to meet her tomorrow. She can't know about the baby shower because we want it to be a surprise.

Gwen: Okay! Bye!

Theresa: Bye!

Seconds later the call Theresa hangs up the phone

Theresa: Gwen is going to do it.

Antonio: Okay! We should go to bed.

Theresa: I guess so!

Then they head to bed seconds later

To Be Continued

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Happy Easter to you and your families


	14. Chapter 12 and 13

Chapter 12

Many hours later

December 21, 2010

It is 7:45 a.m.

Gwen is on the phone with Ms. King.

Betty: The theme will be Candy Land!

Gwen: That is great.

Betty: Now, you can work on the gift bags!

Gwen: Okay! Ms. King, I need to know how many people will be attending the benefit?

Betty: I don't know!

Gwen: That's fine! I'll make sure that there is enough food for the benefit.

Betty: That will be fine! Now, for the gift bags I want at least four items in there.

Gwen: Okay!

Betty: A package will be delivered to you by Wednesday.

Gwen: Okay!

Betty: I have to go! Bye Gwen!

Gwen: Bye Ms. King!

Seconds later the call has ended

About 8:45 a.m.

Gwen is at the Book Café having a conversation with Beth.

Beth: I think Candy Land is a great theme for the benefit.

Gwen: I do too!

Beth: Do you need help with anything?

Gwen: Yes! I need to get four items to put in the gift bag!

Beth: Did Ms. King tell you what they have to be?

Gwen: No!

Beth: Well, maybe one of the items could be cupcake.

Gwen: That would be great!

Beth: I'll make them!

Gwen: Only on one condition!

Beth: Which is?

Gwen: I get to help!

Beth: Deal!

Gwen: Great! So, I'll see you later!

Beth: Yeah! Is it okay if I get takeout?

Gwen: That would be fine! Bye!

Beth: Bye!

Seconds later Gwen heads out of the Book Café

Ten minutes later

Ms. King is on the phone with the person who will make the Country Club look like Candy Land.

Brain: I will make it look spectacular.

Betty: I hope so! Bye!

Brain: Bye!

Sometime later

It is about 10:30 a.m.

Gwen is on the phone with a new client.

Dawn: Would it be possible to schedule an appointment with you tomorrow?

Gwen: Yes!

Dawn: Just give me a time when we can meet?

Gwen: How about around 12 p.m. at the Book Café?

Dawn: That would be perfect! Bye!

Gwen: Bye!

Seconds later the call has ended

Meanwhile Antonio and Theresa are in the back working on more outfits that need to be delivered before Christmas.

Theresa: Do you think we will finish everything?

Antonio: I really hope so!

Theresa: I think we should make our own outfits for the benefit.

Antonio: Or we could get them in the store?

Theresa: No! I want something that is different from everyone else's.

Antonio: Maybe you go could as the Frost Princess!

Theresa: That is a great idea. Now, what should you go as?

Antonio: A chocolate Prince!

Theresa: No! You should be a Frost Prince!

Antonio: I don't know!

Theresa: You will look great! I'll take care of designing both of them.

Antonio: Or maybe I could be a cupcake Prince and you could be the cupcake Princess.

Theresa: That sounds like a better idea. I think it would be great to see you in a cupcake crown.

Antonio: No way!

Theresa: The outfits have to be colorful and there has to be accessories too!

Antonio: We'll discuss it later.

Theresa: Yeah!

Sometime later

It is about 1 p.m.

Bella is on the phone with Carmen.

Carmen: Are you okay?

Bella: I'm fine! I need a favor!

Carmen: What is it?

Then Bella tells Carmen about it.

A few minutes later

Bella: Bye!

Carmen: Bye!

Seconds later the call is over.

Bella: Antonio will like the gift that I'm getting him.

Then she goes to make a call to Gwen.

After a couple of rings the voicemail comes on and after the beep a message is left for Gwen.

A couple of hours later

It is 4 p.m.

Gwen is on the phone with Ms. King.

Betty: I forget to mention that the package I will be sending you will also include a check for your services.

Gwen: Thanks Ms. King.

Betty: You're welcome! Bye!

Gwen: Bye!

Seconds later the call has ended

Around 6 p.m.

Gwen is at the Blue Note having a conversation with Bella.

Bella: Thank you for meeting me earlier.

Gwen: I didn't mind.

Bella: I want it to be perfect.

Gwen: It will be. I will make sure of that.

Bella: Good!

About an half an hour later

It is 6:30 p.m.

Bella: I'll call you!

Gwen: Okay! Bye!

Bella: Bye!

Meanwhile Beth is back at home with takeout food when the phone rings. She decides to answer it on the second ring.

Beth: Hello!

Theresa: Hey!

Beth: Hey! You at home?

Theresa: Yes! I just wanted to know if you're going to help Gwen with the benefit event?

Beth: Yes! I'm going to do cupcakes for the gift bags.

Theresa: I think that is a fantastic idea.

Beth: Gwen and I are having dinner tonight! We'll probably talk more about the benefit.

Theresa: Okay! I will talk to you tomorrow!

Beth: Okay! Bye!

Theresa: Bye!

Seconds later the call has ended

Around 7:15 p.m.

Gwen: So, let's talk about your ideas for the cupcakes.

Beth: I think the cupcakes should look like something from Candy Land.

Gwen: I think that would be a great idea. Maybe the cupcakes can be frosted with different colors and have fun decorations on top.

Beth: I like that idea! Now, what kind of cake mix should we use?

Gwen: I think it should be vanilla and chocolate.

Beth: Also, we could make some peppermint.

Gwen: I think so too!

Beth: Cool! So, have you done any Christmas shopping?

Gwen: Not really!

Beth: I have to! I need to get something perfect for Hank!

Gwen: Tell me about the kind of guy he is, and I could get the gift that I think would be great for him.

Beth: You have the time to do that?

Gwen: Yeah! Besides I'm really good at picking out gifts for people.

Beth: Well, Hank likes his career as a cop but when he spends time with me we watch movies or go out to do things.

Gwen: What else is great about him?

Beth: He brings me flowers and food if he is unable to come early.

Gwen: So, Hank is basically a romantic guy?

Beth: Yes, he is.

Gwen: I think I have the idea of what would be the perfect gift for him.

Beth: Thank you! I asked Theresa to find out from Hank what he wants for Christmas but I'll let her know tomorrow that you're taking care of getting the gift for him.

Gwen: Okay! So, are you looking forward to the party at the Youth Center?

Beth: Yes! I am going to make a cake that is enough to feed everyone at the party.

Gwen: That is a great idea.

Beth: I'm going to wear a red dress to the party. What are you going to wear?

Gwen: I thought maybe something green.

Beth: I think that would look great on you.

Gwen: I got new clients this week!

Beth: That is great.

Gwen: I have one client who wants a party done in January.

Beth: Do you know the date?

Gwen: Not yet!

Beth: Which is good?

Gwen: Yes!

Beth: Now, have you decided what other gifts should be in the gift bag?

Gwen: No, but I will figure it out.

Beth: Okay!

Sometime later

It is about 9:30 p.m.

Beth: This is the recipe for the chocolate cake that Antonio likes.

Gwen: Thank you. I'll make sure you get it back.

Beth: Keep it. I have another copy!

Gwen: Thanks!

Beth: Bye!

Gwen: Bye!

Seconds later Gwen leaves Beth's house.

A little time later

It is about 11 p.m.

Theresa is working on the cupcake designs for her and Antonio.

Antonio: I can't believe you're still working on them.

Theresa: It has to be perfect.

Antonio: Okay! Goodnight Theresa!

Theresa: Goodnight Antonio!

He heads to bed seconds later and Theresa goes back to working on the sketches.

Hours pass

Part 13

December 22, 2010

It is about 8 a.m.

Gwen is on the phone with Chloe.

Chloe: We will be in Harmony on December 23.

Gwen: That's great! There's going to be a party that night!

Chloe: I'll see if Alex wants to go or not!

Gwen: Okay! Did you finish your Christmas shopping?

Chloe: I'm almost finished! What about you?

Gwen: No!

Chloe: That's good! I'll call you when we arrive in Harmony!

Gwen: Okay! Bye!

Chloe: Bye!

Seconds later the call is over.

Around 8:45 a.m.

Gwen : It will be delivered by Friday.

Amy: Yes!

Gwen: Thanks!

Amy: If there is there anything that you need let me know.

Gwen: I will! Have a happy holiday with your family!

Amy: You too! Bye!

Gwen: Bye!

Seconds later the call has ended

Sometime later

It is about 11 a.m.

The Book Café

Beth is the kitchen making cupcakes when her cell phone rings. She answers it on the second ring.

Beth: Hello!

Cindy: Hey!

Beth: What do you need?

Cindy: I need a cake for Christmas Eve!

Beth: What kind do you want?

Cindy: A chocolate cake!

Beth: Okay!

Cindy: Thank you!

Beth: I'll call you to let you know what time to pick it up at.

Cindy: Okay!

Beth: Bye!

Seconds later the call has ended

Beth: Maybe I will leave a little later tonight!

Meanwhile Gwen is on the phone with Mindy.

Mindy: The crew will set it up on Thursday in the morning!

Gwen: That's great!

Mindy: You will love it.

Gwen: Okay! Bye! Happy holiday to you and your family

Mindy: Thanks! Same to you. Bye!

Seconds later the call is finished.

Meanwhile Jen is sitting on a bench when her cell phone rings. She answers it on the third ring.

Jen: Hello!

Paul: Hey!

Jen: Paul! (She says in a shocked tone) I wasn't expecting to hear from you today!

Paul: I called to see if you were okay!

Jen: I'm fine!

Paul: I want to see you!

Jen: Not yet! I need a little more time!

Paul: Okay!

Jen: I'll call you when I'm ready to see you in person!

Paul: Okay! Hope you a have a nice holiday with your family!

Jen: Thanks! Enjoy your holiday with your family too!

Paul: Thanks! Bye!

Jen: Bye!

Seconds later the call is over.

Five minutes later

Jen decides to call Theresa and on the second ring the call is answered.

Theresa: Hello!

Jen: I'm going to have to take a rain check on lunch!

Theresa: You sure?

Jen: Yes!

Theresa: Okay!

Jen: I'll call you when I arrive at my parent's house!

Theresa: Okay! Bye!

Jen: Bye!

Seconds later the call is over.

Meanwhile Gwen is on the phone with Kay.

Kay: I can't believe your friend finished a interactive exhibit for the party.

Gwen: Somehow she had the time to fit in it.

Kay: Should I get her a gift to thank her?

Gwen: If you want! Look, I need the keys for the Youth Center before Thursday?

Kay: I can drop the keys off tonight!

Gwen: That would be great! Bye!

Kay: Bye!

Seconds later the call is finished.

Ten minutes later

Pretty Fashions Boutique

Theresa: I can't believe how slow it is today.

Gwen: Well, I guess people had to leave early to spend the holiday with their family.

Theresa: Yeah! You can leave early today!

Gwen: Are you sure about that?

Theresa: Yes!

Gwen: I'll leave around 4:30 p.m.

Theresa: That's fine!

Gwen: I'm still deciding on the other three gift favors I should get for the benefit.

Theresa: It doesn't matter. Ms. King does a different theme for the benefit ball each year.

Gwen: You have made it easier for me now.

Theresa: That's good!

Gwen: All of the gifts bags need to be finished by December 30, 2010.

Theresa: Are you going to do the bags when you find out from Ms. King how many people will be attending the benefit?

Gwen: Yeah!

Theresa: That's good!

Gwen: My friend Chloe is going to come here for Christmas.

Theresa: That's wonderful!

Gwen: She is brining her boyfriend Alex.

Theresa: That's wonderful! Would you and your friends come for Christmas dinner at my parent's house?

Gwen: Theresa, that is very thoughtful of you to ask.

Theresa: So, does that mean you will come?

Gwen: Yes!

Theresa: Wonderful! I'll let my parents know that you and your friends will be coming!

Gwen: What time should we come at?

Theresa: Around 2 p.m.

Gwen: Okay!

A little time later

It is 12:20 p.m.

Dawn: I'm sorry for running late

Gwen: That's fine! So, what kind of party do you want?

Dawn: A going away party for a friend of mine.

Gwen: What is the name of your friend?

Dawn: Stacy Matthews!

Gwen: Where is she going to?

Dawn: She's going to Africa!

Gwen: When?

Dawn: At the end of January!

Gwen: Okay! Tell me what you want done for the party!

Dawn: I have a list that I give you!

Gwen: That would be fine!

Then Dawn hands a green folder to Gwen, and seconds later it is opened. She looks it over.

Gwen: Are you sure this is all you want done for the party?

Dawn: Yes!

Gwen: Okay! Is there a location that the party will be at?

Dawn: Yes! It will be done at my home since it will be a surprise for her.

Gwen: Okay! How many people will be at the party?

Dawn: Around ten!

Gwen: Do you know what time you want the party at?

Dawn: In the evening!

Gwen: Wonderful! Just call me when you decide what date the party will be thrown on.

Dawn: Okay! Thanks for meeting with me today!

Gwen: You're welcome! Bye!

Dawn: Bye!

Hours later

It is about 3:30 p.m.

Gwen is on the phone with Chloe.

Chloe: We will be in Harmony around 7 p.m.

Gwen: That's great!

Chloe: We could come over to your apartment for dinner!

Gwen: That would be fine!

Chloe: Great!

Gwen: Do you two have a place to stay at?

Chloe: Yes!

Gwen: Okay! See you two later then!

Chloe: Okay! Bye!

Seconds later the call is finished.

About 4:30 p.m.

Gwen is heading out of Pretty Fashions and then heads to go some shopping in Harmony.

Meanwhile Beth is in the kitchen making a cake when her cell phone rings. She decides to answer it on the third ring.

Beth: Hello!

Edith: Hello Ms. Wallace!

Beth: Hello Ms. Elliot! What can I do for you?

Edith: My luncheon is tomorrow.

Beth: Okay! Your order will be done for tomorrow.

Edith: Good! Let me know what time I can pick it up at.

Beth: I will! Bye Ms. Elliot!

Edith: Bye!

Seconds later the call is finished.

Beth is thinking to herself I'll come in work early tomorrow to do her order.

A little time later

It is about 5:30 p.m.

Gwen is at the market buying groceries when her cell rings. She decides to answer it on the second ring.

Gwen: Hello!

Rebecca: Hi sweetie!

Gwen: Hi Mom! How are you?

Rebecca: Good! I've decided that after the holidays I'm going to come to Harmony to visit you.

Gwen was in shock when her Mom said that but thought maybe it would only be for a short time.

Rebecca: I don't know how long I would stay for!

Gwen: Could we talk about this later? I have things to do now!

Rebecca: Okay! Have a Merry Christmas! Bye!

Gwen: Bye!

Seconds later the call is finished

Then Gwen goes back to shopping at the market.

A little time later

It is about 6:10 p.m.

Gwen is at her apartment making dinner.

Meanwhile Theresa is at the Book Café talking to Beth.

Beth: So, what brings you by?

Theresa: Well, I want to invite you over for dinner tonight!

Beth: Thanks but I won't be able to do. There are orders that I have to finish for tomorrow.

Theresa: Do you need help?

Beth: No!

Theresa: Are you sure because I can help you out?

Beth: Yeah! It's not that much to do anyway.

Theresa: Okay! I'll come back with takeout!

Beth: That would be fine!

Theresa: Good! How does Chinese sound?

Beth: That sounds perfect!

Theresa: Okay!

Then she leaves to get Chinese food.

Around 6:45 p.m.

Gwen is working on the vegetables when her cell rings. She decides to answer it on the second ring.

Gwen: Hello!

Bella: Hi Gwen! This is Julia.

Gwen: Hi Julia! What can I do for you?

Bella: Well, I just wanted to let you know the date I want to have the party on?

Gwen: Okay! What date did you select?

Bella: December 27!

When Gwen heard that she was thinking will I be able to pull that off?

Bella: There is only going to be two people there.

Gwen: Okay! What do you want me to do?

Bella: Just create a romantic setting!

Gwen: Okay! What about the food?

Bella: That will be taken care of!

Gwen: Okay! Bye!

Bella: Bye!

After the call is over Gwen thinks to herself I can pull it off. It is a little sudden but everything will work out fine.

Then she goes back to making dinner.

Around 7:15 p.m.

Beth is having Chinese food with Theresa in the kitchen.

Theresa: What time are you going to leave tonight?

Beth: I don't know!

Theresa: Are you done with your Christmas shopping?

Beth: Almost!

Theresa: Good!

A little time later

It is about 7:45 p.m.

Chloe and Alex are at Gwen's apartment.

Gwen: So, do you like it.

Chloe: It's great!

Alex: I like it.

Gwen: Great! Let's eat!

Then all of them go eat dinner!

Around 8 p.m.

Theresa is leaving the Book Café.

Meanwhile Antonio is looking over at his Christmas list when his cell phone rings. He decides to answer it.

Antonio: Hello!

Donna: Hi Antonio!

Antonio: Hey girl! What's up?

Donna: Could you do me a huge favor?

Antonio: What is it?

Donna: Could you watch Russ for me for two hours?

Antonio: Okay!

Donna: I'll be there in ten minutes!

Antonio: Okay! Bye!

Donna: Bye!

Ten minutes later

Antonio: You have nothing to worry about!

Donna: Okay! Bye!

Seconds later she heads out the door.

Antonio start playing with Russ seconds later.

Sometime later

It is about 8:45 p.m.

Theresa is at the apartment.

Antonio: Hey!

Theresa: So, you tired out Russ?

Antonio: Yeah! He is a good dog.

Theresa: Yes, he is. I'm going to make a few calls!

Antonio: Okay!

Then Theresa goes to her bedroom.

About 9 p.m.

Chloe: So, I was thinking tomorrow you could show me where you work.

Gwen: That would be fine! What are you going to do Alex?

Alex: Just take a tour of the town!

Gwen: That is fine.

Chloe: We're going to leave in a little while!

Gwen: Okay! I'll get the dessert!

Then she heads to the kitchen.

Around 9:45 p.m.

Donna is back early to get Russ.

Antonio: He was a good dog!

Donna: Thanks for doing this for me!

Antonio: You're welcome!

Seconds later she says goodbye and then she heads out of the door with Russ.

Theresa: Antonio, let's watch a movie!

Antonio: Okay!

Then he goes to put a movie on.

Around 10 p.m.

Chloe and Alex head out of Gwen's apartment.

Meanwhile at the Book Café

Beth has decided it is about time that she heads home.

Five minutes later

Bella is on the phone with Carmen.

Carmen: It will ready by tomorrow.

Bella: Thanks! Bye!

Carmen: Bye!

Then Bella thinks to herself Antonio and I will be together again no matter what I have to do to make it happen.

To Be Continued

Enjoy the chapters

Jen


	15. Chapter 14

Part 13

It is about 11 p.m.

Gwen is in the bedroom doing work on her laptop when her cell phone rings. She decides to not answer it. A voicemail is left after the third ring.

Meanwhile Bella is working on picking the menu for her and Antonio. She thinks it has to be food that's delicious.

Bella: I should do some research to get of an idea of what should be served for a romantic setting. I'll do it in the morning.

Many hours later

December 23, 2010

It is 7:25 a.m.

The Book Café

Beth is in the kitchen about to start working on the lunch order for Ms. Elliot, when her cell phone rings. She decides to answer it seconds later.

Beth: Hello!

Gwen: Hi Beth!

Beth: Hi Gwen! I find it surprising that you're calling me now.

Gwen: Me too! It's just that I was hoping I could stop by before you head to work.

Beth: I'm actually at the Book Café right now!

Gwen: Why are you there?

Beth: I have to cater a luncheon for Ms. Elliot today!

Gwen: I'm going to help you out!

Beth: Are you going to have time to do that?

Gwen: Yes!

Beth: Okay! See you soon! Bye!

Gwen: Bye!

Seconds later the call has ended

About ten minutes later

It is 7:35 a.m.

Gwen: So, how many people will be attending the luncheon?

Beth: Ms. Elliot said there would be around twenty people there!

Gwen: That's not bad!

Beth: Ms. Elliot wants me to make extra food in case someone wants to take food home.

Gwen: I can stay until 9:30 a.m.

Beth: That would be fine!

Gwen: Okay! What do you want me to do?

Beth: Put the cupcake batter in the pans!

Gwen: Okay!

Beth: You will be doing a lot!

Gwen: That's fine. What will you be doing?

Beth: I have to make a chocolate and vanilla cake for Ms Elliot, and also a couple more of orders that have to go out today!

Gwen: Okay!

A little time later

It is about 8:45 a.m.

Theresa: Antonio, I'm going to the boutique.

Antonio: Okay! I'll be ten minutes behind!

Theresa: Take your time!

Antonio: You sure?

Theresa: Yes! Don't eat breakfast! I'll stop by at the Book Café to get something.

Antonio: Okay! Bye!

Theresa: Bye!

Seconds later she heads out of the apartment.

Five minutes later

The Book Café

Beth: I still haven't made anything for the party tonight!

Gwen: I'll help you out!

Beth: No! I can't expect you to do that! You have to be at the Youth Center to make sure the decorations are set right for the party.

Gwen: No! All I had to do was be there before they come so I could let them in.

Beth: You should be there to make sure everything is set up right.

Gwen: Or a friend of mine could do that?

Beth: I couldn't ask that of you.

Gwen: It would be fine! I'll give her a call right now!

Beth: Okay!

Second later Gwen goes to call her friend Chloe and on the second ring she answers the phone.

Chloe: Hello!

Gwen: Hey Chloe!

Chloe: Hey! So, what time can I come by the boutique to see you?

Gwen: Actually I'm not going to be there today! I'm helping a friend out!

Chloe: That's fine! Is that the only reason that you called?

Gwen: No! I need a favor!

Chloe: Anything! What do you need me to do?

Gwen: I need you to come to the Book Café right now. I have to give you the keys for the Youth Center.

Chloe: I'm on my way!

Gwen: Okay! Bring Alex along!

Chloe: He left a little early. He needed to do Christmas shopping alone.

Gwen: Of course! Alex has to get gifts for you.

Chloe: I'll get his gifts tomorrow.

Gwen: Make sure you do it early.

Chloe: I will! Bye!

Gwen: See you soon!

Seconds later the call has ended.

Beth: You're a lifesaver! I enjoy making things for customers, but sometimes it feels so overwhelming. I don't get how calm you are under pressure.

Gwen: Well, there's a secret that I use.

Beth: Which is?

Gwen: A lot of meditation!

Beth: I should try that.

Gwen: You should. It really works.

Beth: Well maybe I will. Do you use meditation everyday?

Gwen: No! Sometimes I do yoga to relieve stress or sometimes I go for a walk.

Beth: I don't know much about yoga.

Gwen: I'll teach you!

Beth: How about you teach me lessons starting in January?

Gwen: That would be fine!

Beth: I'll have to see what time I'm able to fit it in.

Gwen: Don't worry about it.

Beth: Okay! You should call Theresa to let her know you won't be going to the boutique today.

Gwen: She already knows I won't be coming in until the afternoon!

Beth: What about the Youth Center?

Gwen: I should go after I finish helping you out just to see how the display came out.

Beth: I can't wait to see it later.

Gwen: Now, let's get back to work.

Beth: Okay!

Meanwhile Bella is writing down what she thinks what be great to serve for her special date with Antonio.

Bella: Now, which one should I pick for the menu? It has to be perfect. I have to show Antonio that I'm serious about wanting him back. If it fails then I have to come up with another plan to get him back.

A few minutes later

The Book Café

Chloe: I need directions to get to the Youth Center.

Beth: I'll write them down for you.

Chloe: That would be great.

Gwen: I real appreciate you helping me out.

Chloe: I don't mind.

Gwen: Okay!

Seconds later her cell phone rings and she goes to answer it.

Gwen: Hello.

Billy: Hi! Is this Gwen Hotchkiss?

Gwen: Yes!

Billy: My team will be at the Youth Center in ten minutes.

Gwen: Okay! My friend Chloe will be there to let you and your team in.

Billy: Okay! Bye!

Gwen: Bye!

Seconds later the call has ended.

Gwen: Chloe, they're going to be there in ten minutes.

Chloe: Okay!

Second later Beth gives Chloe a piece of paper with the directions on how to get to the Youth Center.

Chloe: Thanks!

Seconds later she heads out of the Book Café.

About 9:10

The delivery truck has arrived at the Youth Center.

Chloe: Hey!

Billy: Hey!

Chloe: Do you know how long it will take for the display to be set up?

Billy: I'm not sure!

Chloe: Okay! You and your team can bring it in.

Billy: Okay!

Then he goes to tell his team to bring the display in.

Sometime later

It is about 11 a.m.

Antonio is having a conversation with Theresa.

Theresa: Do you think we should close the store early today?

Antonio: No! I think we should do that tomorrow. We haven't got any Christmas gifts for anyone.

Theresa: Maybe we could speed that up.

Antonio: If only we had someone to help us out?

Theresa: That's a great idea and I know who that person can be.

Antonio: Who?

Theresa: Gwen!

Antonio: I'm not sure about that!

Theresa: Gwen wouldn't mind and besides she has gone out of her way to help us and people we know out.

Antonio: That's true!

Theresa: Good! I'll give her a call right now!

Antonio: Okay!

Seconds later Theresa gives Gwen a call and when she doesn't answer after four rings the voicemail comes on. She decides to leaves a message after the beep and when she's done she ends the call.

Theresa: How about you do a sketch for the wedding dress?

Antonio: I could do that!

Theresa: Good! I'll start the dress sketch for Ms. Hark.

Antonio: Okay!

Then Theresa goes to work on the dress sketch for Ms. Hark, and Antonio starts to work on sketch for the wedding fashion show.

Sometime later

It is 12 p.m.

Edith: The food better be good.

Beth: It will be.

Then she goes to help Ms. Elliot put the food in the car.

A few minutes later

Gwen is at the boutique.

Theresa: So, how the display look?

Gwen: I wasn't there! I was at the Book Café helping Beth out.

Theresa: That was very thoughtful for you to do.

Gwen: Yeah! I had my friend Chloe go to the Youth Center.

Theresa: Okay! Did you listen to the message that I left for you?

Gwen: No! What was it about?

Theresa: Well, I was hoping you can help get gifts for me and Antonio?

Gwen: I would love to!

Theresa: Really? I know you have to get gifts for the ball that Ms. King is having.

Gwen: I have until December 30 to do that.

Theresa: Okay! Antonio and I haven't decided which gifts we want you to do for us.

Gwen: That's okay! Just make sure I have it later.

Theresa: Okay!

To Be Continued

I hope you enjoy this.

Sorry for the wait

Jen


	16. chapter 15

The Players Chapter 15

About 1:30 p.m.

Theresa puts down on a piece of paper the names of who she wants Gwen to shop for and what the gifts will be.

Gwen is on the phone with Ms. King.

Betty: I have decide to change the theme to Fantasy.

Gwen was thinking to herself does that mean I have to come up with something new?

Betty: Is that okay?

Gwen: Yes!

Betty: The Country Club will be transformed on the day of the party.

Gwen: That is great.

Betty: It won't be a lot of props.

Gwen: Okay!

Betty: My assistant will be in Harmony to see you today.

Gwen: What time?

Betty: Around 6 p.m. His name is David John. He will only be in Harmony for an hour.

Gwen: That will be fine! Do I have to pick him up?

Betty: No! He's driving to Harmony.

Gwen: Where will I be meeting him at?

Betty: At the Country Club!

Gwen: Okay!

Betty: He will be taking pictures.

Gwen: Okay!

Betty: I'll call after Christmas! Have a happy Christmas!

Gwen: Thanks! The same for you. Bye!

Betty: Bye!

Seconds later the call has ended and Gwen thinks to herself maybe I should leave a little early, so I can get a little shopping done.

Meanwhile Fox is on the phone with Ms. Ness.

Julie: What can I do for you Mr. Crane?

Fox: I need a very special gift for someone.

Julie: What is she like?

Fox: Theresa is enchanting. She loves being a fashion designer and I just want to get her a special gift that shows I'm interested in dating her.

Julie: I think jewelry would be the right way to go.

Fox: I thought of doing that but her friend mentioned she's really not that into jewelry.

Julie: Well, maybe you could get her chocolates. Women love that!

Fox: I could but there has to be something better than that.

Julie: Then the best advice I can give you is to give Theresa something thoughtful. By doing that it will show her that you're serious about dating her.

Fox: You're right! You always know the right things to say.

Julie: I have to being that I'm a personal shopper.

Fox: Well, thanks! Have a happy Christmas with your family and friends!

Julie: Thanks! Have a special Christmas with your family and friends.

Fox: I will! Bye!

Julie: Bye!

Seconds later the call has ended.

Fox thinks maybe tomorrow he should leave work a little early so he can decide what kind of gift he should get for Theresa.

Sometime later

It is about 4:30 p.m.

Gwen: I'm going to leave now!

Theresa: That's fine! We'll see you at the party later!

Gwen: Yes! I don't know what time I'll show up at.

Theresa: That doesn't matter!

Gwen: Okay! Bye!

Seconds later she heads out of the boutique.

A few minutes later

Antonio: When do you think Gwen will ask me out?

Theresa: It will be probably be tonight.

Antonio: Well, what if it doesn't.

Theresa: It will.

Antonio: It has to work soon. If Bella comes here and sees I'm not dating Gwen she will know that I lied.

Theresa: How do you know if sure she doesn't know that you're lying about dating Gwen?

Antonio: I don't know! The truth is I can't be certain of anything of what Bella will do.

Theresa: Well, what if you tell Gwen that you need to date her to convince your ex-girlfriend that you've moved on.

Antonio: There is no way on earth Gwen would date me for that reason.

Theresa: I think she would being that I know she likes you more than just a friend.

Antonio was surprised when she said that!

Theresa: Besides there's also the possibility that you may develop feelings for Gwen one day.

Antonio: I could! What about you really developing feelings for Fox?

Theresa: It could happen too! I'm just not sure what that will happen.

Antonio: Well, maybe we should allow ourselves to let our hearts love again. We can't keep playing the players forever.

Theresa: That's true but what if our hearts get broken again. How are we going to survive that?

Antonio: By things one step at a time. I want to think that just maybe this time we won't get our hearts broken.

Theresa: I want to believe that too…but

Antonio: Let's not worry about that! Let's just have a fun time at the party tonight!

Theresa: Deal!

A little time later

It is about 5:30 p.m.

Gwen is at the Youth Center and is amazed by how it looks. A few seconds later Luis walks in the room.

Luis: I really like it.

Gwen: I like it too. Is there anything you need my help with?

Luis: No! Everything is covered.

Gwen: Okay! I have to go anyway. See you later!

Luis: Later! Bye!

Gwen: Bye!

Seconds later she heads out of the Youth Center and Luis goes to the back room to get the tables and chair out.

Meanwhile Adam is in the hotel room having a conversation with Bella.

Bella: I have the information that you need to know about Gwen.

Adam: You really went out to get information on her.

Bella: I had to! I even made fake pictures that show you and Gwen being romantic thing.

Adam: You did that just in case this plan backfires.

Bella: I had to. If Antonio doesn't believe that and Gwen are more than friends then I'm going to leave the pictures in his mailbox.

Adam: What if he doesn't buy it?

Bella: Antonio will buy because a picture doesn't lie.

Adam: Okay! I'll start studying the information about Gwen.

Bella: Good! While you're studying about Gwen I'm going to go find her.

Adam: Make sure that she doesn't see you.

Bella: She won't being that I will be in disguise.

Adam: Let me see it.

Seconds later she heads into the bathroom and a few minutes later she comes out wearing a plain red top and black pants, and she's wearing a brown short wig and black sunglasses.

Bella: How do I look?

Adam: It looks good.

Bella: Good! I'll call you to let you know when Gwen is at the party.

Adam: Okay!

Seconds later she heads out of the hotel room with the disguise on.

Around 6 p.m.

Gwen is waiting at the table in the Country Club when seconds later an attractive man with blonde short hair wearing a brown suit comes up to Gwen.

David: You must be Gwen!

Gwen: Hi David!

David: So, this will be the place where the benefit ball will be?

Gwen: Yes!

David: I like it. Fantasy will be separated into different kinds of world.

Gwen: That sound exciting.

David: Yes, it does. I will only be here for twenty minutes. I have to get going so I can be somewhere around 7:30 p.m.

Gwen: Okay!

David: I'll take the pictures first before I have a quick chat with you.

Gwen: That's fine!

Then he takes out his camera and starts to take pictures of the Country Club second later.

About fifteen minutes later

David: Ms. King wants to have one world as "Candyland" and the names of the other three worlds will be revealed on the night of the chairty ball.

Gwen: Okay!

David: I'll give you my business card so you can know what's going on.

Gwen: Okay!

Then he takes out his business card from his wallet and seconds later he hands it to Gwen.

David: Well, I'm going to go. Bye!

Gwen: Bye!

Sometime later

It is about 7:35 p.m.

The Youth Center

The Doritos, Pretzels, plates, utensils, cups, napkins, and beverages are being put on the long table. The homemade food will be put in the warming trays at 8 p.m.

Ten minutes later

The DJ is doing a sound check for the music.

Meanwhile Gwen is at apartment trying to decide what outfit to wear. She wants to wear a dress that will capture Antonio's full attention.

Gwen: I can't believe I'm acting like a nervous teenage girl. I need help with this!

A few seconds later she calls up Chloe and on the second ring she answers the phone.

Chloe: Hello!

Gwen: Hey! I need your help!

Chloe: I'll be right there! I was going to head to the Youth Center with Alex but I will tell him that I have to help you out.

Gwen: Thanks! Bye!

Chloe: Bye!

Seconds later the call has ended.

Chloe: Alex, you'll have to go to the Youth Center without me. I have to go to Gwen's.

Alex: Take your time! I'll try to keep myself busy until you arrive.

Chloe: Thanks!

Seconds later she heads out of the motel room

A few minutes later

Kay and Miguel have arrived with food for the party. A second later they head to the kitchen to give it to Luis.

Meanwhile Beth is icing the double chocolate chip cake with vanilla frosting. When she's done with that she will put on rainbow sprinkles.

About 7:55 p.m.

Chloe is at Gwen's apartment. She find her friend dressed wearing a blue bathrobe and a white towel around her head.

Gwen: I just need you to help me pick out the right dress.

Chloe: How many dresses have you picked out to wear tonight?

Gwen: More than ten!

Chloe: Don't you worry about it. I'll find the right dress for you to wear.

Gwen: Or maybe I should go out and buy a new dress.

Chloe: No! There has to be a dress that you haven't worn yet!

Gwen: There is but…

Chloe: You have a lot of new dresses to chose from?

Gwen: Exactly!

Chloe: Out of all the dresses how many of them do you think are suited to wear for a party?

Gwen: Five!

Chloe: That's great! Did you take them out?

Gwen: No!

Chloe: Do that now!

Gwen: Okay!

Then she goes to get the dresses out of the closet and goes to lay them on her bed.

Chloe: Which one do you like the most?

Gwen: I like them all the same!

Chloe: Now, if I were a guy which dress would I think would grab my full attention?

Then she goes to look at the dresses and thinks that the red strapless dress would be the right one for Gwen.

Chloe: The red one!

Gwen: I don't know!

Chloe: Put on the dress and finish getting ready.

Gwen: Okay! You can head to the party without me.

Chloe: As long as you don't change your mind about wearing the dress!

Gwen: I won't!

Chloe: Okay!

Seconds later she heads out of Gwen's apartment.

A few minutes later

Antonio and Theresa are on their way of their apartment when the telephone rings. Someone decides to answer it.

Theresa: Hello!

Sally: Hi Theresa!

Theresa: Hi Sally! How are you?

Sally: Not good! Could you and Antonio come to help me? My car stalled!

Theresa: Yes! Where are you?

Sally: A few miles away from Harmony!

Theresa: Okay!

Sally: Thanks!

Seconds later the call has ended.

Theresa: Get the took kit! We have to help Sally!

Antonio: Okay!

A few minutes later

Antonio and Theresa are headed out with the toolbox.

Meanwhile at The Youth Center

The food is being put in the warming trays. The music is being play and people are starting to show up.

Kay: I thought Antonio and Theresa would be here by now!

Miguel: They like to take their time to get ready.

Kay: That's true! Maybe Paloma and Noah will be here soon!

Miguel: Probably!

Meanwhile Hank is outside of the Youth Center talking to someone on the phone.

Ryan: So, have you made on decision about the assignment?

Hank: When would it start?

Ryan: It will start in January.

Hank: I thought it would be in December.

Ryan: It might have but the Deputy Director of the FBI decided to change it.

Hank: I'll do it.

Ryan: Okay! You'll receive the job assignment after Christmas.

Hank: Thanks! Bye!

Ryan: Bye!

Seconds later the call has ended.

Hank heads into the Youth Center seconds later

Meanwhile Gwen is looking at herself in the mirror to see if she likes how her hairstyle and makeup look.

Gwen: I like it. Now, I have to put on the dress!

A few minutes later

Antonio is working on Sally's car while Theresa and Sally are having a conversation.

Sally: So, you two are headed to the party at the Youth Center?

Theresa: Yes!

Sally: I hope Antonio doesn't ruin his outfit.

Theresa: If he does he'll just have to change it.

Sally: Okay! So, have you two finished your Christmas shopping?

Theresa: No, but someone is helping us do it.

Sally: That's wonderful!

Meanwhile Beth has finished the cake. A few seconds later she goes to wash her hands and face before she goes to change into her blue sparkling dress.

Beth: I should be out of here in five minutes.

Meanwhile Gwen is looking at herself in the mirror and she likes how she looks, but feels that something is missing.

Gwen: I should wear a necklace but which one?

Then she goes to pick out something that she thinks will look great with the dress.

Meanwhile at the Youth Center

It is about 8:10 p.m.

Paloma and Kay are having a conversation about how they look in their new dresses tonight.

Kay: You look great!

Paloma: So, do you! Did you finish your Christmas shopping?

Kay: I have a couple of gifts to get and then I will be finished?

Paloma: Are they for Miguel?

Kay: Yes!

Paloma: It's never easy to shop for the guy who's your boyfriend.

Kay: Never! You always want the gifts to be something that he'll appreciate.

Paloma: Yes!

A few minutes later

Gwen finds the right necklace to go with her red dress. She puts it on seconds later and then thinks she should put on earrings as well.

Gwen: Which ones should I picks?

She thinks it over before she decides to wear the silver star earrings she bought a few weeks ago in New York.

A few minutes later she heads out of the apartment with her purse and black long jacket.

Meanwhile Antonio has fixed Sally's car.

Sally: Thanks!

Antonio: You're welcome!

Sally: I'll see you two at the party!

Theresa: Okay!

Seconds later Sally starts to drive to Harmony.

Theresa: I can't believe how you didn't get anything on your shirt or jacket.

Antonio:

Meanwhile Bella is waiting outside of the apartment building for Gwen to come out. A few seconds later she does.

Bella: Maybe I should have Adam go to the Youth Center to wait outside of Gwen.

She calls Adam seconds later and on the second ring he answers the phone.

Adam: Hello!

Bella: Go to the Youth Center! Be waiting outside when Gwen approaches!

Adam: Will do!

Seconds later the call has ended and then she starts to follow Gwen when she starts walking.

Meanwhile Beth is ready to leave with the cake for the party.

A few seconds later she puts the cake in a container and then she puts the snap on lid.

She grabs the handle and then she's on her way to the Youth Center.

Meanwhile at the Youth Center

Kay and Paloma are dancing while Miguel, Hank, and Noah are sitting at the table talking.

Miguel: Have any of you finished your Christmas shopping for the ladies?

Hank: I have!

Miguel: That's great! I just need one special gift for Kay.

Hank: Get her jewelry! She loves wearing it.

Miguel: Thanks!

Noah: I got Paloma a bracelt that she really wants but hasn't told me that she wants.

Miguel: You paid attention to what my sister wants?

Noah: Yes!

Meanwhile Gwen is stopping to look at display window of clothes, and then Bella thinks to herself maybe I should tell her that Antonio is not really interested in her. A few seconds later she decides to say something to her.

Bella: You like that outfit? (She says in a disguised voice)

Gwen: Yes!

Bella: It would look great on you.

Gwen: I'm thinking of getting it as a gift for someone else.

Bella: Oh, well it would look great on…

Gwen: My new friend Theresa! She loves beautiful things!

Bella: Do you mean Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald?

Gwen: Yes, I do!

Bella: I love her stuff! Do you hear the gossip about her brother Antonio?

Gwen: No! What did you hear?

Bella: That he needs a girlfriend to make his ex-girlfriend thinks that he's unavailable.

Gwen thought to herself it that's true maybe I could help him out.

Bella: I think he has to be still in love with his ex-girlfriend if he needs somebody to make her think he's moved on.

Gwen: Probably! I have to go!

Bella: Okay! Bye!

Seconds later Gwen heads on her way to the Youth Center and Bella decides not to follow her anymore.

Bella: I don't think Gwen will be interested in Antonio now!

Seconds later she heads back to the hotel.

Meanwhile Adam is at the Youth Center waiting for Gwen to show up. Seconds later he sees Antonio and Theresa.

Antonio: I wonder who that guy is waiting for.

Theresa: How about you find out while I go inside to see who's there?

Antonio: Okay!

Then Theresa heads inside the Youth Center and Antonio goes to find out who the guy is waiting for.

Antonio: Hey!

Adam: Hey!

Antonio: Which lady are you waiting for?

Adam: Gwen!

When Antonio heard that he felt a little disappointed but thought how can I when I'm not even in a relationship with Gwen.

Adam: I need to talk to her about taking me back.

Antonio: Okay!

Seconds later he heads into the Youth Center to find everyone else.

Kay: Theresa, you look great!

Theresa: Thank you! Where is Gwen and Beth?

Kay: They haven't arrived yet!

Theresa: Well, maybe they're on their way right now!

Kay: I hope so!

Meanwhile Gwen is nearing the Youth Center when she sees a guy in a brown coat waiting outside. She wonders to herself who he's waiting for. She continues to walk seconds later.

Adam: Hi Gwen!

Gwen: Do I know you?

Adam: No, but I'm curious to know about you?

Gwen: I'm not!

As she's about to pass him he grabs her arm seconds later.

Adam: You're coming with me!

Gwen: No, I'm not! Let go of me!

Adam: I can't do that! Someone needs to make sure you don't put the moves on Antonio.

Then Gwen thinks maybe this has to do with Antonio's ex girlfriend.

Adam: Bella is going to get him back.

Gwen: No, she won't being that he's going to move in with me. (She lied)

When Adam heard that he thought that can't be true and thinks maybe Gwen is lying, and if she is, I have to make sure she out of Harmony now.

Adam: Then I'm afraid I have no choice in the matter but to get you out of Harmony right out.

Gwen: I'm not going anywhere with you.

Seconds later she kicks him in the groin and he yelps in pain seconds later which causes him to release her arm seconds later.

Adam: You bitch!

Then Gwen heads into the Youth Center. She decides to go directly to the ladies restroom before going to where the party is.

Antonio: Theresa, can I talk to you quick?

Theresa: Okay!

Then she excuses herself before she goes outside of the gym with Antonio.

Theresa: What's wrong?

Antonio: The guy outside was Gwen's ex-boyfriend.

Theresa: Are you sure about that?

Antonio: I don't know!

Theresa: Then you need to ask Gwen that yourself?

Antonio: I will when she shows up. Maybe she's in the ladies restroom. I'll go check!

Theresa: Okay!

Then she heads to the ladies restroom.

Gwen is the restroom looking to see if there is bruise mark on her arm, and she finds that there's one seconds later.

Gwen: I should have something to cover this!

Seconds later Theresa comes into the ladies room and she sees Gwen seconds later.

Theresa: Hey!

Gwen: Hey!

Theresa: What are you doing in here?

Gwen: As I was walking towards the Youth Center there was a guy waiting. I thought he was waiting for someone else, and then he said my name. He said that he was curious to know about him, and I told him that I wasn't interested. As I was about to walk up he grabs my arms seconds later.

Theresa: Is there a mark on your arm?

Gwen: Yes! I told him to release my arm and he's says that he can't do that. He tells him someone wants me to stop putting the movies on Antonio.

Theresa thinks it has to be Bella because she will do anything to get my brother back.

Gwen: I figured he had something to do with ex-girlfriend.

Theresa: Did the guy mention it was Bella?

Gwen: Yes, he did!

Theresa: I have to go tell Antonio about it.

Gwen: If you do will he go after the guy?

Theresa: Yes, he will!

Gwen: Okay! What about my bruise?

Theresa goes to looks at it, and thinks maybe she shouldn't cover it up.

Gwen: It looks bad.

Theresa: No! Just take a few minutes to get refreshed before you come out.

Gwen: I will!

Then Theresa heads out of the restroom to tell Antonio what happened.

A few seconds later Antonio sees Theresa coming towards him.

Antonio: So, was Gwen in the restroom?

Theresa: Yes! Antonio, there's something important that you need to know. You have to promise not to do anything.

Antonio: Okay!

Theresa: The guy you talked to outside wasn't Gwen's boyfriend. He is a friend of Bella's.

Antonio: So, he said something to Gwen to warn her to keep away from me?

Theresa: Yes, but he also grabbed Gwen as well.

When Antonio heard that he wasn't happy about it, and thought I hope he's still not waiting outside because if he I will hurt him.

Antonio: I have to go outside to make sure he's not there.

Theresa: I will do that! Stay here!

Antonio: Fine!

Then she heads to make sure that the guy's not there and when she sees that he isn't she heads back to Antonio.

Theresa: He's gone!

Antonio: Good! I'm going to make a call to Bella!

Theresa: No, you're not tonight!

Antonio: Bella has no right to make threats against people.

Theresa: No, she doesn't but Gwen is fine.

Antonio: Well, I guess it can wait.

Theresa: Good! Head inside where everyone else is. I'm going back to the restroom to check on Gwen.

Antonio: Okay!

Then she heads back to the ladies room.

Meanwhile Beth has arrived at the Youth Center. She heads to the kitchen to put the cake on a table.

Meanwhile Gwen is checking herself in the mirror to make sure nothing else has been ruined and she finds that her hairstyle is messed up.

Theresa: The guy is gone.

Gwen: That's good! I didn't come to the party to have someone threatened me. I dressed up for Antonio and now the night is going to be ruined.

Theresa: No, it won't be. You can still have a fun time. It is a waste of time to think about Bella and her friend.

Gwen: You're right! Tonight I will not waste my time on them.

Theresa: Great! I'm going to help you fix your hair and then we're going to head to the gym to join everyone there who is having a great time.

Meanwhile Adam is back at the hotel room to give the update to Bella.

Bella: So, is Gwen going to stay away from Antonio?

Adam: No! She told me that he's moving in with her!

Bella: What? (She says in an angry tone)

Adam: What do you want to do?

Bella: Come up with a better plan! I have to make sure Gwen and Antonio aren't together anymore.

Five minutes later

Antonio is outside when Hank comes out seconds later.

Hank: What are you doing outside?

Antonio: I just needed a quite place to think.

Hank: Come back inside!

Antonio: I will in a few minutes!

Hank: Okay!

Then heads back inside the Youth Center seconds.

Meanwhile Theresa has finished fixing up Gwen's hair and she's impressed by how it looks.

Gwen: Theresa, it looks really perfect.

Theresa: Good! You feel better?

Gwen: Yeah!

Theresa: Great! Let's go join everyone else.

Gwen: Yeah!

Seconds later they grab their stuff and head to where the party is.

Kay: Gwen, you look great!

Gwen: Thanks! Have you seen Antonio?

Kay: I think he's outside!

Gwen: Thank you!

Seconds later she heads to where Antonio is.

Antonio is about to come inside when he notices the door opening and that is when he sees Gwen.

Antonio: Hey!

Gwen: Hey! Did you think about going after him?

Antonio: Yeah! He shouldn't have grabbed it.

Gwen: Well, but I repaid him by kicking him in the groin.

Antonio: I'm impressed!

Gwen: I figured it had to be your ex-girlfriend behind it before he mentioned her name.

Antonio: I should have told you about Bella.

Gwen: Yes, when you were ready to.

Antonio: So, let's go have a fun time with everyone else.

Gwen: Actually maybe we could do something else!

Antonio: You sure?

Gwen: Yeah! Besides I didn't come to this party for everyone else.

Antonio: You didn't! (He says in a surprised tone)

Gwen: No! How about we go back to my place?

Antonio: That would be fine! Should we let someone know that we're going there?

Gwen: No!

Antonio: Okay!

Then they head on their way to the apartment building.

Meanwhile Theresa is wondering to herself if Gwen and Antonio had a change of plans about the party.

Kay: I think Gwen wants to be alone with Antonio.

Theresa: I do too!

About 8:25 p.m.

Gwen: So, I heard you need a girlfriend to make your ex-girlfriend think you're with somebody else.

Antonio: Gwen, I don't think I can ask you to do that.

Gwen: What if I say you don't need to since I want to do it anyway.

Antonio: You have no problem with it?

Gwen: No! Besides I like you more than just a friend and just maybe you might feel the same way in return.

Antonio: Someday I could!

Gwen: Good. I kind of told Bella's friend that you're were moving in with me, so maybe you should.

Antonio: Gwen, you would be fine with me living with you for a while?

Gwen: Yes! If you need time to think about it that's fine with me too.

Antonio: I'll move in with you for a while!

Gwen: Good! Let's order something in!

Antonio: I'll do it.

Gwen: While you're doing that I'll go get changed!

Antonio: Okay!

Then she heads to her bedroom to get changed while Antonio goes to order Chinese food.

Five minutes later

Gwen comes out wearing a blue t-shirt and black pajama pants.

Antonio: I like how you look in that!

Gwen: Thanks! What did you order?

Antonio: Chinese food! Is that okay?

Gwen: That's fine!

Antonio: So, should we start to get know things about each other?

Gwen: Yes! What do you want to know?

Antonio: Do you keep your apartment clean all the time?

Gwen: No! The only room that will be messy is my room.

Antonio: Okay! I like to clean!

Gwen: Good! Do you like to do yoga?

Antonio: No!

Gwen: I'll do it early in the morning before going to work.

Antonio: Okay! Do you snore?

Gwen: No! Do you?

Antonio: No!

Gwen: I think there's a closet that you can put your stuff in and also there's a drawer free to put your other stuff in.

Antonio: Good! How much time do you take in the bathroom?

Gwen: About an half an hour!

Antonio: Good!

Gwen: Is there anything else you like to do when none is around?

Antonio: I like to read or listen to music! Other times I will horror movies.

Gwen: I don't really watch anything! All I'm focused on is my work.

Antonio: That's not a bad thing!

Gwen: Okay! So, when would you like to move in?

Antonio: Is after Christmas okay?

Gwen: That's fine!

Antonio: Good!

Meanwhile at the Youth Center

Theresa: I should take something home for Antonio.

Luis: We have a lot Theresa so if you need to take extra home then you can.

Theresa: Wonderful!

Meanwhile outside Hank and Beth are having a conversation.

Beth: So, did you take the job assignment?

Hank: Yes, I did. It starts in January.

Beth: So, that means we'll be spending Christmas together?

Hank: Yes!

Beth: That's great news!

Hank: I didn't really want to be away from you for Christmas.

Beth: I didn't want to really to be away from me on Christmas either.

Seconds later they hug one another before they head back inside seconds later.

Sometime later

It is about 9:30 p.m.

Gwen: Tell me why you and Bella broke up?

Antonio: She cheated on me and I couldn't forgive her for that. I didn't think she was capable of hurting me like that but I was wrong.

Gwen: My boyfriend wasn't perfect. I didn't really believe we would last forever.

Antonio: I still love her despite what she did but that wasn't the only reason I ended my relationship with her.

Gwen: It was because you couldn't trust her?

Antonio: Yes! I thought Bella was a nice person but she has another side to herself. When people told me that she was manipulative I didn't listen.

Gwen: You didn't want to see the worst side of her?

Antonio: Right! So, tell me do you have a side of yourself that I haven't seen yet?

Gwen: Yes! When my mother calls I don't like to talk to her for so long. She wanted me to come to Florence but I said that my home was here. She thinks I should marry someone rich than have to work.

Antonio: Sometimes when I'm mad I have a bad temper. Sometimes I punch the wall if I'm angry.

Gwen: Maybe you should try boxing to relieve that.

Antonio: I'll consider what you say.

Gwen: Great!

Sometime later

It is about 11 p.m.

Theresa: I should head home now!

Kay: We'll see you tomorrow at Midnight Mass.

Theresa: Okay! Bye!

Then she grabs the food and heads out of the Youth Center seconds later.

Meanwhile Antonio is leaving Gwen's apartment.

Gwen: Goodnight!

Antonio: Goodnight!

Seconds later he heads of the apartment and then Gwen closes the door.

About 11:10 p.m.

Theresa: Antonio, I brought you home a plate!

Antonio: That's great! Theresa, there's something that you need to now.

Theresa: What is it?

Antonio: I'm moving in with Gwen!

Theresa was surprised by the news and thought there has to be a reason behind it.

Antonio: She wants to pretend to be my girlfriend to make Bella think we're serious about each other.

Theresa: So, do you think if you live with her you might develop real feelings for her?

Antonio: I could! I'll be moving in with Gwen after Christmas.

Theresa: That's a good idea. How long will you be living with Gwen for?

Antonio: That hasn't been decided!

Theresa: I bet Gwen is happy that you're moving in with her.

Antonio: I think so too!

To Be Continued

I hope you like how I wrote this.

Jen


	17. Chapter 16

The Players Part 16

December 24, 2010

It is 7 a.m.

Gwen is her hotel room when her cell phone rings a few seconds later. She decides to answer it on the second ring.

Gwen: Hi!

Claire: Hey Gwen!

Gwen: Hi Claire! How are you?

Claire: I'm fine! Gwen, I have something important that I need to talk to you about.

Gwen: What is it?

Claire: It's something that I have to tell you in person. I'll be coming to Harmony later.

Gwen: That would be fine! I'll give you the address of where my new apartment is.

Claire: That would be great!.

Then Gwen tells Claire the address of where she is living at.

Claire: Okay! Bye!

Gwen: Bye!

Seconds later the call has ended.

Gwen: Well, right now I will wrap gifts that Antonio and Theresa needed me to get for them. Once those are wrapped I could wrap the gifts I got for my friends.

A few seconds she goes to start wrapping gifts.

Meanwhile Theresa is making coffee when Antonio comes into the kitchen seconds later.

Antonio: Good morning!

Theresa: Good morning too! So, have you started doing any packing yet?

Antonio: No, but I plan to before we head to work.

Theresa: That's wonderful! So, did you and Gwen discuss how long you would be living with her for?

Antonio: No, but it might be more than three months before I move back into the apartment with you.

Theresa: Bella has to believe you know things about Gwen in order to convince her that you two aren't lying about being in a relationship with each other.

Antonio: She has to but what if she don't buy it?

Theresa: Then you'll have to come with something better to convince her that your relationship with Gwen is serious.

Antonio: I'll have to let Gwen know about it, being that we're going to be living together now.

Theresa: Well maybe you two can work to come up with a new idea to really convince Bella that you two are really in a serious relationship with each other.

Antonio: I guess!

Theresa: If you two can't agree on the idea maybe I should be the one to decide whether or not I think it would be the right thing to do.

Antonio: I guess that would be okay.

Theresa: Good! Do you want a cup of coffee?

Antonio: No! I'll have hot chocolate instead!

Theresa: Okay! I'll make it for you.

Antonio: That would be great!

Meanwhile at the Book Café

Beth is the kitchen making muffins when her cell rings seconds later. She decides to answer it on the second ring.

Beth: Hello!

Kay: Hey Beth!

Beth: Hey! What's up?

Kay: I wanted to ask if you wanted to do some last Christmas shopping with me later today?

Beth: I would love to do that!

Kay: That's great! I'll call you back to let you know what time we're going at.

Beth: That would be great! Bye!

Kay: Bye!

Seconds later the call has ended

Sometime later

It is about 9:15 a.m.

The Fashion Boutique

Theresa: Gwen, I think having Antonio move in with you is a great idea to convince Bella that you're serious about being with each other.

Gwen: Well, I thought it was the right thing to do.

Theresa: I agree. So, will you be going to the midnight mass later?

Gwen: I was going to but my friend Claire is coming to Harmony later today. She has to tell me something important, which I hope isn't bad news.

Theresa: Well, I hope for your sakes that it isn't.

Gwen: I also have to rearrange my stuff in the apartment so Antonio has places to put his stuff in.

Theresa: I don't think Antonio will be taking all of his stuff into your apartment.

Gwen: Well, I guess that will be okay.

Theresa: You and Antonio need to know everything about each other including things that each of you have never told anyone else.

Gwen: If it's for the purpose of convincing Bella that we're really together then I don't have any problem with doing that.

Theresa: I don't want Bella in Antonio's life. She isn't worthy of being with him. I want my brother to have someone who will love him unconditionally.

Gwen: I agree!

Theresa: Antonio and I are leaving early today. Would you mind closing the store?

Gwen: No! Do you want me to close at 8 p.m.?

Theresa: No! Close the boutique at 7 p.m.

Gwen: Okay!

Meanwhile Claire is on the phone with her best friend Joan.

Joan: When can I expect you to arrive?

Claire: I'm not sure! I have to make a stop in Harmony to talk to Gwen.

Joan: I could meet you in Harmony if you need me there when you tell her the news about you.

Claire: No! This is something that I have to do on my own.

Joan: Okay! Bye!

Claire: Bye!

Seconds later the call has finished.

Claire: How am I going to tell Gwen?

Sometime later

It is about 1 p.m.

The Book Café

Customers are coming in to get Christmas goodies for Christmas Eve and Christmas. In the back Beth is taking out cookies from the oven, when Marie comes in seconds later.

Marie: You need to get someone to help us.

Beth: There is someone that I can call.

Marie: Tell your friend to hurry!

Seconds later Beth goes to make a call and on the second ring the call is answered.

Gwen: Hello!

Beth: Gwen, I need your help! Would you be able to come for an hour?

Gwen: I guess I could!

Beth: Okay! Bye!

Gwen: Bye!

Seconds later the call has ended

Gwen: Theresa, I have to go to The Book Café to help Beth.

Theresa: That's fine!

Gwen: Thanks! I'll be back in an hour and a half.

Theresa: Okay!

Seconds later Gwen heads out of the boutique.

Five minutes later

Antonio returns to find Theresa working in the front of the boutique.

Theresa: Hey!

Antonio: Hey! Where's Gwen?

Theresa: She had to go to The Book Café to help Beth.

Antonio: I'm really impressed that Gwen does that!

Theresa: I'm impressed too! We have to get her a great gift!

Antonio: The only thing is what will it be.

Theresa: We will figure it out.

A little time later

It is about 1:45 p.m.

Marie: You enjoy doing this!

Gwen: I enjoy working. I find it really fun.

Marie: Before you leave would you mind making a few deliveries along the way?

Gwen: No!

Marie: Thank you! It will only be three deliveries.

Gwen: Where are they?

Marie: Beth has them in the fridge.

Gwen: I'll go get them!

Marie: Thanks!

Then seconds later Gwen heads to where Beth is.

A few minutes later

Beth: Thanks again for coming to help.

Gwen: Don't hesitate to call me if you need help with anything else.

Beth: I won't! Bye!

Then Gwen takes the deliveries and then she heads out the back entrance

Around 2:20 p.m.

Gwen is on her way back to the boutique.

Five minutes later

The Fashion Boutique

It is 2:25 p.m.

Gwen: So, was the store busy while I was gone?

Theresa: No! How many customers did you help at The Book Café?

Gwen: Probably around one hundred!

Theresa: That is great business for Beth. Everything she makes at the store is always delicious.

Gwen: Is Antonio out making deliveries?

Theresa: Yes! The customers were supposed to come to pick them up, but they called to ask if they could be delivered to their home address.

Gwen: Were the customers charged for that?

Theresa: No! Antonio and I decided that we didn't want to charge our customers delivery charges.

Gwen: Well, I think that's great!

Theresa: I have a couple of customers coming in to pick up their packages at 3 p.m. Would you mind helping me?

Gwen: Not at all!

Theresa: It is not a lot.

Gwen: That's fine!

Then they head to the back to start wrapping the packages up

Sometime later

It is about 4:30 p.m.

Gwen is outside talking to her friend Claire on her cell phone.

Claire: I will be in Harmony about 6:30 p.m.

Gwen: Okay! I'll still be working at The Fashion Boutique.

Claire: I will come there!

Gwen: Okay! Bye!

Claire: Bye!

Seconds later the call has finished

About an hour later

It is 5:30 p.m.

Antonio and Theresa are leaving The Fashion Boutique to do their Christmas shopping, while Gwen is in the back getting the packages that the other customers are coming to pickup.

Fifteen minutes later

It is 5:45 p.m.

Antonio: Maybe we should get gift certificates just in case we're not sure what to get for someone.

Theresa: That's a great idea.

Meanwhile Beth and Kay are in the store called "Candles". The store sells candles of many different scents.

Beth: I love all of these candles. How can you decide which candle scent you get for someone?

Kay: Well, I guess you would have to know the scents that the person likes.

Beth: I hope we can finish this before the stores close.

Kay: We will!

Sometime later

It is about 6:30 p.m.

Claire has arrived at The Fashion Boutique. She goes inside to find Gwen behind the counter seconds later.

Gwen: Hey!

Claire: Hey!

Gwen: So, what do you need to talk to me about?

Claire: What time are you closing the store at?

Gwen: 7 p.m.

Claire: It can wait.

Gwen: You sure?

Claire: Yes!

Gwen: Okay!

About ten minutes later

Antonio and Theresa have finished getting gifts for three people.

Theresa: We only have four more gifts left to get.

Antonio: I think we should split up so we can get it done faster.

Theresa: Okay! I'll meet you back at the apartment.

Antonio: Okay!

Seconds later they go their separate ways.

Sometime later

It is about 7:05 p.m.

Claire: I've decided to be a surrogate for Joan and Wilson.

Gwen was surprised by Claire's news and just didn't know what to say at that moment.

Claire: This decision was something that I really thought hard about it. Can you support what I've decided to do?

Gwen: Yes!

Claire: Thanks!

Gwen: So, when do the treatments start?

Claire: In January!

Gwen: That's wonderful! Does anyone else know about it?

Claire: No! Joan and Wilson want to keep it a secret for awhile.

Gwen: Are you okay with doing that?

Claire: Yes! That is their decision and I have to respect that.

Gwen: Okay! So, you're going to be staying at the house with Joan and Wilson?

Claire: Yes!

Gwen: That's good!

Claire: You will come to visit?

Gwen: Yes, I will!

Claire: I would appreciate that!

Gwen: Okay!

Claire: I think I will stay in Harmony a few hours before I leave.

Gwen: Do you have to? You could stay at my apartment for tonight and leave early Christmas morning to head to Joan's.

Claire: I could.

Gwen: Okay! How about we go back to the apartment right now to get you settled?

Claire: Actually I need to get a Christmas gift for Joan and Wilson.

Gwen: Okay!

Sometime later

It is about 8:30 p.m.

Antonio and Theresa are wrapping gifts when the telephone rings. One of them decides to answer it.

Theresa: Hello!

Kay: Hey!

Theresa: So, why did you call?

Kay: Well, I need a favor.

Theresa: What do you need help with?

Kay: Could you and Antonio take care for Cuddles for a overnight?

Theresa: Okay! You better have a good reason for this.

Kay: I will explain when I get there!

Theresa: Okay!

Seconds later the call has finished.

Antonio: Who was that on the phone?

Theresa: Kay! We're going to be taking care of Cuddles for the night?

Antonio: That's fine with me!

Theresa: The only problem is that he stays up all night.

Antonio: We'll alternate!

Theresa: Okay!

Ten minutes later

Kay is dropping Cuddles off.

Theresa: I hope you have a good reason for why Cuddles has to be with us tonight.

Kay: My whole apartment is a mess, and I need to get it cleaned tonight.

Theresa: Well, okay!

Kay: I really appreciate you and Antonio taking care of him.

Theresa: Okay! Bye!

Kay: Bye!

A little time later

It is about 9:05 p.m.

Gwen's apartment

Claire: I like what you've done with the place.

Gwen: I like it too.

Claire: I'm going to go take a bath.

Gwen: Okay! When you're done we could watch a movie on TV.

Claire: That would be great!

Gwen: Okay!

Then Clair heads to the bathroom to take a bath.

Meanwhile Hank has Beth's gift at his apartment. He is looking forward to surprising her with it.

Hank: When should I give Beth the puppy?

A little time later

It is about 10:30 p.m.

Antonio and Theresa have finished wrapping presents and Cuddles is playing with his elephant toy.

Theresa: Are we still going to Midnight Mass?

Antonio: Only one of us can go.

Theresa: Or maybe Gwen can watch him until we come back.

Antonio: No! I will take care of Cuddles when you go to Midnight Mass.

Theresa: Okay!

An hour later

It is about 11:30 p.m.

Claire: I'm going to head to bed! Goodnight!

Gwen: Goodnight!

Seconds later Claire heads to the guest bedroom to get some sleep while Gwen starts cleaning up the dishes in the sink.

An half an hour later

December 25, 2011

It is Christmas.

The Christmas Mass is beginning.

An hour and five minutes later

Hank is heading back to his apartment. He decided later on Christmas that he will give Beth the puppy.

About ten minutes later

Theresa is back at the apartment.

Antonio: You're back soon!

Theresa: I was starting to feel tired! Besides we'll be seeing everyone later today!

Antonio: Okay! Goodnight!

Theresa: Goodnight! Merry Christmas!

Antonio: Merry Christmas too!

Seconds later Theresa heads to bed while Antonio is keeping a watch on Cuddles.

To Be Continued


	18. Chapter 17

My fans I wanted you to know that I changed this part a little bit.

Christmas

It is about 6:30 a.m.

Theresa realizes that there were a couple of more gifts that she forgot to wrap last night. Before she starts to do that she goes to check on Antonio and finds himself in his bed with Cuddles asleep next to him.

Theresa: I hope I can finish wrapping the gifts before they wake up!

Then she goes back to her bedroom to wrap the gifts.

Sometime later

It is about 7:20 a.m.

Claire is looking out the window when Gwen comes into the living room.

Gwen: Merry Christmas!

Claire: Merry Christmas!

Gwen: How did you sleep?

Claire: Really good! I'm going to leave soon!

Gwen: If you are then I'm making sure you eat breakfast before you leave.

Claire: Okay! I guess I'll go get dressed!

Gwen: Okay! Is fruit and cereal okay?

Claire: That would be fine!

Then she goes to get dressed while Gwen goes to get the breakfast ready for her.

About five minutes later

Claire: This tastes great!

Gwen: Is there anything else that I can get you to eat?

Claire: No!

Gwen: Are you sure?

Claire: Yes!

Gwen: Okay!

Claire: I should make sure I didn't leave anything behind before I leave.

Gwen: Okay!

Five minutes later

Claire is about to get into her car when she sees Gwen coming with a bag seconds later.

Gwen: I forget to give you this.

Claire: When did you have time to get me a gift?

Gwen: When you were looking at other gifts last night!

Claire: Should I open it now?

Gwen: Yes!

Claire: Okay!

Then she goes to open the gift and it is two different shirts. One is for a Mommy and the other is for a baby.

Claire: Gwen, I love it.

Gwen: I was hoping that you would.

Then she gives Gwen a big hug.

Claire: Thank you very much!

Gwen: You're welcome!

Claire: I wish I had a gift to give you.

Gwen: It is okay.

Seconds later Claire gets into her car.

Gwen: Bye!

Claire: Bye!

Gwen watches Claire drive off before she heads back to her apartment.

Meanwhile Beth is wrapping gifts. She is thinking to herself I can't believe I forgot to do this.

An hour later

It is about 8:30 a.m.

Antonio is dressed to take Cuddles out for a walk.

Theresa: I'll have breakfast ready when you get back!

Antonio: Okay!

Then he goes to take out Cuddles for a walk.

Meanwhile Kay is wrapping gifts when she decides to call Theresa and Antonio seconds later. On the second ring it is answered.

Theresa: Hello! Merry Christmas!

Kay: Merry Christmas too!

Theresa: When are you coming to get Cuddles?

Kay: Actually could you bring him to your Mother's house?

Theresa: That would be fine!

Kay: Thanks! See you later!

Theresa: Later!

Seconds later she hangs up the phone.

About fifteen minutes later

Antonio is in the shower while Theresa is giving Cuddles breakfast.

Meanwhile Gwen is wrapping gifts when her cell phone rings. She decides to answer it.

Gwen: Hello! Merry Christmas!

Rebecca: Merry Christmas Gwen!

Gwen: Merry Christmas Mother! How are you?

Rebecca: Wonderful!

Gwen: That's great! Listen, I would like to talk but I'm really busy right now!

Rebecca: What are you so busy doing that you can't talk to your Mother right now?

Gwen: I'm wrapping Christmas gifts!

Rebecca: Well, okay! I'll talk to you later!

Gwen: Okay! Bye!

Rebecca: Bye!

Seconds later the call is finished.

Around 9 a.m.

Antonio: When is Kay coming to get Cuddles?

Theresa: She's not! We're bringing him to Mama's!

Antonio: Okay! When do you want to see what I got you for Christmas?

Theresa: Before we head to Mama's.

Antonio: That's fine!

Meanwhile Hank is getting ready to go over to Beth's house when the phone rings. He decides to answer it on the second ring.

Hank: Hello!

Ryan: Hi Hank! Merry Christmas!

Hank: Merry Christmas too! What's up?

Ryan: You have to leave for your job assignment today!

Hank: What? ?(He says in a shocked tone)

Ryan: You need to be at the Police Station in an hour!

Hank: I can't believe this is happening.

Ryan: Me either. Bye!

Hank: Bye!

Then the call is finished and Hank thinks it won't be easy to tell Beth that I have to start my assignment today.

Fifteen minutes later

Beth is in the living room when she hears a knock at her door, and she goes to answer it seconds later. She finds Hank holding a big box and wonders to herself what it could be.

Hank: Merry Christmas Sweetie!

Beth: Merry Christmas Babe! What did you get me?

Hank: Something very special!

Beth: Come in!

Hank comes in with the box seconds later and then Beth closes the door.

Beth: Is it some kind of electronic?

Hank: No! It is something much better than that.

Beth: Should I be sitting down when I open it?

Hank: Yes!

Beth: Okay!

Then they go into the living room and Beth sits down on the couch. Seconds later she is handed the box in her lap.

Hank: If you don't like it, you can pick something else out.

Beth: Okay!

Then she goes to open the box and when she sees it's a dog she is just speechless.

Hank: You mentioned to me that you want a dog, so I thought this would be the right time to get you one.

Beth: I can't believe you did this for me.

Hank: You deserved it. Do you like it?

Beth: I love it. Is it a male or female?

Hank: A female!

Beth: I love it.

Hank: I'm really happy that you love it.

Beth: What should I name her?

Hank: Anything that you want!

Beth: I'll have to think about it. Now, could you hold her while I get the gift that I got for you to open?

Hank: Okay!

Seconds later she hands him a gift bag and before he goes to see what's inside she says

Beth: It's not something great as what you got me, but I hope you like them.

Hank: I'm going to like anything that you got me.

Beth smiles seconds later and then he goes to see what's in the bag and it's a brand new sweater and a few DVD's that he wanted.

Hank: I love it.

Beth: Well, next time I will get you something better.

Hank: Okay!

Beth: Tomorrow I will have to get my new dog a bed to sleep in and other doggy stuff as well.

Hank: Actually you don't need to get a doggy bed. I already bought that!

Beth: How sweet of you to do that? Is it in your car?

Hank: Actually I forgot to take it..

Beth: That's okay! You can just bring it over tomorrow.

Hank: Actually I won't be able to. The date has been changed.

Beth: For tomorrow?

Hank: No! It starts today.

Beth: When?

Hank: I have to be at the Police Station at 10 a.m.

Beth was really shocked when he said that.

Hank: I'm not happy about it.

Beth: It's okay!

Hank: No, it's not! I could have said no to the assignment.

Beth: Yes, but if you do this assignment then next time you won't be asked to do one.

Hank: I guess! You're disappointed?

Beth: Yes, but I can be supportive as well.

Hank: Yes, you can!

Beth: Did you eat breakfast?

Hank: No!

Beth: I'll fix you up something that you can take!

Hank: That would be great!

Then she hands the dog to him while she goes to fix him breakfast to take.

Meanwhile Chloe and Alex are at Gwen's apartment.

Alex: This is from me and Chloe.

Gwen: Thanks!

Then she goes to open it seconds later, and it happens to be a dishware set.

Gwen: This is great.

Chloe: Well, so what did you get me?

Gwen: Something that you will like!

Then she hands Chloe a gift bag and then she looks to see what it is, and it happens to be a blue Vera Wang sweater.

Chloe: I love it.

Then Gwen hands Alex his gift.

Alex: You didn't have to get me a gift Gwen!

Gwen: I know but I thought it would be nice to get you something anyway.

Then he goes to open his gift seconds later and it happens to be a gift certificate for Barnes & Nobles.

Alex: I like this store. Did Chloe tell you I like this store?

Gwen: Yes!

Alex: Thanks for mentioning it.

Chloe: You're welcome! So, did you make anything to eat?

Gwen: No!

Chloe: That's okay! We brought food just in case!

Gwen: Good!

About five minutes later

Beth: Will this be enough?

Hank: It's plenty.

Beth: Okay! I hope you won't be gone long!

Hank: I hope so too!

Then they hug each other seconds later and then Hank's cell phone rings. He answers it on the third ring.

Hank: Hello!

Ryan: There's been a change of plans.

Hank: If I'm not meeting at the Police Station then where will I go?

Ryan: You won't have to. I'm waiting outside.

Hank: What? (He says in a surprised tone) How did you know I would be at my girlfriend's house?

Ryan: I figured you would go there first.

Hank: I'll be right out!

Ryan: Okay!

Then the call is finished.

Hank: Well, I have to go.

Beth: Okay! You will call me when you're back in Harmony?

Hank: Yes!

Beth: Okay!

Then they hug seconds later and after sometime they let go of each other. A few seconds later he heads out of the house and into his friend's car.

Hank: Do you have the envelope with the information for the job assignment?

Ryan: Yes!

Seconds later he hands Hank the envelope and then he opens it, and looks to see where he will be going to.

Ryan: The only thing I was told was to take you to the airport.

Hank: Why didn't they want you to know where I was going to?

Ryan: I guess they didn't want a lot people to know where you would be going to.

Hank: I guess!

Sometime later

It is 11 a.m.

Hank is on a plane headed to the destination he was assigned to go to.

Meanwhile Theresa is opening up the gifts that Antonio got for her, and she got a bracelet and a few outfits that she had mentioned to him that she wanted.

Theresa: Wait until you see what I got for you.

Antonio: I can't wait.

Then Theresa hands him a big box seconds later and he thinks to himself what could she have possibly got for me.

Theresa: Open it.

Antonio: Okay!

Then he opens the box and what's inside the box is a Golden Retriever puppy, and he doesn't know what to say.

Theresa: Isn't he adorable?

Antonio: Yes! I…think it's a great gift.

Theresa: A friend of mine dropped him off this morning.

Antonio: How old is he?

Theresa: Two months!

Antonio: That's good!

Theresa: So, what are you going to name him?

Antonio: I don't know. Maybe I will name him after a character from a book.

Theresa: That would be a great idea. Now, open your other gifts!

Antonio: Okay!

Then he opens the other gifts and likes that Theresa got him brand new clothes to wear.

Antonio: Thanks! I also appreciate you getting me the carrier case for my puppy?

Theresa: Well, I thought you needed it, and also I got a few toys as well.

Antonio: That's wonderful! What time is Mama expecting us to show up at?

Theresa: Around 2 p.m.

Antonio: Maybe we could head earlier there to help out.

Theresa: That would be perfect!

Sometime later

It is about 12:30 p.m.

Pilar is in the kitchen when the doorbell rings and she goes to answer it seconds later. Antonio and Theresa says Merry Christmas when she opens the door.

Pilar: Merry Christmas!

Then they come into the house seconds later with Cuddles and the new puppy.

Pilar hugs Theresa first and then Antonio.

A second later Pilar notices a carrying case with a Golden Retriever puppy.

Antonio: This was Theresa's gift to me.

Pilar: I think it's a wonderful gift to get.

Theresa: He had a speechless look on his face when he saw it.

Pilar: Is it male or female?

Theresa: Male!

Pilar: Can I hold him?

Antonio: Yes, you can Mama!

Then he opens the cage seconds later and then he hands the puppy to his Mama.

Pilar: He's so cute! He has no name yet?

Antonio: No!

Pilar: That's okay!

Antonio: What can we help you with Mama?

Pilar: How about you two set the dinning room table?

Theresa: That would be fine!

Pilar: I'll get a bowl of water for the puppy and for Cuddles too!

Antonio: That would be great!

A little time later

It is about 1:30 p.m.

Miguel and Kay are at the house.

Theresa: So, girlfriend what did my brother get you for Christmas?

Kay: He got me a beautiful sapphire necklace and a sweater and skirt that I really wanted to have.

Theresa: That's wonderful! Antonio got me a necklace and a few outfits that I wanted.

Kay: That's great! What did you get him?

Theresa: I got Antonio new clothes and a puppy.

Kay: Where is the puppy?

Theresa: He's in the dinning room asleep in his carrier case.

Kay: It would be okay if I peaked just to get a glance at him?

Theresa: Yes!

Then they head to the dinning room and when Kay sees the puppy she think he's adorable too.

Kay: Did Antonio name him yet?

Theresa: No!

Meanwhile Antonio is talking to Miguel in the kitchen.

Miguel: I can't believe Theresa got you a puppy.

Antonio: I can't believe it either. I just was expecting clothes or something else.

Miguel: Kay got me a new MP3 player and a few shirts that I wanted.

Antonio: That's great!

Sometime later

It is about 2:30 p.m.

Luis, Sheridan, Noah, Paloma, Gwen, Chloe, Alex, and Beth are the last ones to arrive.

Theresa: Beth, where's Hank?

Beth: He had to start his job assignment today.

Theresa: Are you okay?

Beth: Yes! He got me something really great for Christmas.

Theresa: Which was?

Beth: A dog!

Theresa: That's wonderful! I got Antonio a puppy.

Beth: That's great Theresa!

Theresa: Did you bring your dog?

Beth: Yes!

Seconds later she shows Theresa her dog.

Theresa: How cute? It is a male or female?

Beth: Female!

Theresa: You didn't name her yet?

Beth: No! Is Antonio's puppy male or female?

Theresa: His is a male.

Beth: Did he bring the puppy?

Theresa: Yes! He's in the dinning room.

Antonio is holding his puppy when Gwen, Chloe, and Alex come in.

Chloe: Oh, how cute? Can I hold it?

Antonio: Yes!

Then he hands his puppy to Chloe.

Gwen: Antonio, this is my friend Chloe and her boyfriend Alex.

Antonio: Nice to meet you both. Can I get you something to eat or drink?

Alex: Not right now!

Chloe: Any kind of soda would be fine.

Antonio: I'll be right back with your soda!

Then Antonio goes to get her a soda.

Chloe: What a nice guy!

Gwen: He really is.

A little time later

It is about 3:15.

Sheridan: Theresa, it was very thoughtful that you got Antonio a puppy for Christmas.

Theresa: I was going to get him something else, but I changed my mind.

Sheridan: Was he speechless?

Theresa: Yes!

Sometime later

Theresa is listening to the voicemail from Fox.

Fox: Hi! I just wanted to let you know that I won't be able to come. Something work related came up. I will be out of town for a couple of days. When I return I want to give you and Antonio your gifts. Okay, I have to go. Oh, before I forget I want wish you and your family a Merry Christmas.

A few minutes later

Theresa is leaving a voicemail for Fox.

A little bit later

It is about 4:30 p.m.

Before Christmas dinner is served Pilar makes a speech.

Pilar: Before we eat this wonderful feast let us thank the lord for what he has given us. He is the true meaning of what Christmas is about.

Then everyone says amen and then they start eating Christmas dinner.

Sometime later

It is about 6:30 p.m.

Everyone except Pilar and Antonio are relaxing in the living room.

Paloma: It is my turn to hold the puppy Theresa.

Theresa: Alright!

Then she hands the puppy to Paloma.

Paloma: I hope Antonio names him something great!

Theresa: Maybe he should name him Lucky!

Paloma: That would be a great name.

Kay: How about Romeo?

Miguel: Or a superhero name could be great.

Theresa: Very interesting!

Meanwhile in the kitchen

Antonio: Mama, how much longer does the cake got to stay in the oven for?

Pilar: Ten more minutes!

Antonio: Okay! Can I put the things that are ready on the dinning table?

Pilar: Yes!

Then he goes to put the things that are ready on the dinning table.

About 7 p.m.

Dessert and coffee are being served.

A little time later

It is about 9 p.m.

Chloe and Alex are the first ones to leave.

Gwen: Call me tomorrow!

Chloe: I will!

Then they leave seconds later.

Fifteen minutes later

Antonio is asleep in his old bedroom with his puppy when Theresa finds him.

Theresa: Maybe we could stay over for the night!

Around 9:30 p.m.

Everyone else is leaving except Gwen. She wanted to talk to Pilar before she left.

Gwen: I really appreciate that you let me and my friends come here for Christmas!

Pilar: You're very welcome! Are you taking home anything to eat?

Gwen: Yes!

Pilar: Good!

A few minutes later

Theresa: Gwen, I just wanted to let you know that we're going to be opening the boutique at 9:30 a.m.

Gwen: Okay! Where is Antonio?

Theresa: He's asleep in his own bedroom!

Gwen: Okay! Well, goodnight!

Theresa: Goodnight!

Then Gwen heads out of the house seconds later.

To be continued

I hope you all like how I wrote this chapter.


	19. Chapter 18

Around 10:30 p.m.

Fox is listening to Theresa's voicemail.

Theresa: Hi Fox! I'm sorry that you couldn't spend Christmas with me and my family. You would have had a great time. I hope you had a great Christmas. You can call me when you're back in Harmony. Goodnight.

Seconds later he ends it, and then he goes back on the computer to do research for work.

Many hours later

Decemeber 26, 2010

It is about 7 a.m.

Theresa and Antonio are in the living room having a conversation.

Antonio: So, today is the day I'm going to be moving in with Gwen.

Theresa: Are you going to wait after work to move some of your stuff into her apartment?

Antonio: Yes! Also, I hope Gwen will be okay having my puppy move in too?

Theresa: I really don't think she will mind.

Antonio: Taking care of a puppy is a huge responsibilty. I don't want Gwen to have to worry about taking care of him. Being that it's my pet I should be the one handling the responsibilty.

Theresa: Yes, but what if she wanted to help you take care of your puppy? Would you let her do that?

Antonio: Yes! I wouldn't mind Gwen walking ...what should I name him?

Theresa: A name that comes to you right now!

Antonio: I don't know!

Theresa: There has to be a favorite name that you like.

Antonio: Well, right now I'm thinking Sebastian.

Theresa: Then that will be his name.

Antonio: Okay! I'll have to get a name tag for him today or tomorrow.

Theresa: Okay! Do you want the shower first?

Antonio: No!

Theresa: Okay!

Then she goes to take a shower and Antonio goes to check on Sebastian.

A little time later

It is about 8:30 a.m.

Gwen is trying to see what she could do to make the apartment look bigger. She is thinking maybe I should take a storage crate that will fit under the bed.

A few seconds later the telephone rings and she goes to answer it.

Gwen: Hello!

Chloe: Hi Gwen!

Gwen: Hi Chloe! What's up?

Chloe: I just wanted to know if you want to have lunch with me today?

Gwen: Yes! You could come to the boutique around 12:30 p.m.

Chloe: That will be fine! I'm out now shopping while he is back at the hotel sleeping.

Gwen: Did he know that you would be going shopping today?

Chloe: Yes! I asked if he wanted to come and he said no.

Gwen: That's okay! Well, I will see you later. Bye!

Chloe: Bye!

Then the call has ended

Gwen thinks maybe I could go out right now to get a storage crate, and a couple of stuff for Antonio's puppy.

Then she goes to grab her bag and keys and goes to head out of the apartment seconds later.

Meanwhile Antonio, Theresa, and Sebastian are back are the apartment.

Theresa: Antonio, what will you be bringing to Gwen's besides your clothes?

Antonio: I don't know! Maybe I will just bring my laptop. I don't really need anything else.

Theresa: I guess! The only thing is what if Bella comes to your apartment and sees that you didn't take your other stuff with you. She might think that you're really not living at Gwen's apartment.

Antonio: Well, I could say that Gwen's apartment is smaller, and that's the reason why I couldn't move all of my stuff from my old apartment.

Theresa: I think that would work.

Antonio: I think I'm going to bring Sebastian to the boutique.

Theresa: That would be a great idea. Where would you put him?

Antonio: In the office!

Theresa: I guess that would be fine!

Antonio: I also want to look into taking Sebastian to a training class.

Theresa: That would be great! I think there are training classes on Saturday.

Antonio: That would be perfect!

Sometime later

It is about 9:15 a.m.

Gwen is leaving the mall. She thought of heading back to the apartment to drop the stuff off, but thought maybe she could do that after she has lunch with Chloe.

Gwen: Is there anything else I should get before I head to work?

She thinks about it, and at the moment can't think of anything else to get.

About 9:30 a.m.

Theresa is in the front of the store when Gwen comes in.

Gwen: Hey!

Theresa: Hey! So, is there enough room in your apartment for Antonio and Sebastian?

When Gwen heard the dog's name was Sebastian she thought it sounded cute.

Gwen: Yes!

Theresa: That's good!

Gwen: Okay! Where is Antonio?

Theresa: He's in the back with Sebastian.

Gwen: I will walk him before I go out to lunch with Chloe.

Theresa: That would be great!

Gwen: How about you join me and Chloe for lunch?

Theresa: That would be great!

Gwen: Good! She will be around 12:30 p.m.

Theresa: Okay!

Time passes

It is about 12 p.m.

Gwen is taking Sebastian for a walk while Antonio and Theresa are busy helping customers.

About 12:30 p.m.

Chloe arrives at the boutique

Gwen: Hey!

Chloe: Hey! Are you ready to go?

Gwen: Yes! Theresa is going to join us.

Chloe: That's great!

Meanwhile Theresa is in the back having a quick conversation with Antonio.

Theresa: Are you going to be okay handling the boutique by yourself?

Antonio: Yes! You don't have anything to be worried about!

Theresa: Okay!

Then she heads to the front of the store with her bag.

Theresa: Sorry to keep you two waiting.

Gwen: That's okay!

Then the three of them head out lunch.

A little time passes

It is about 1:25 p.m.

Theresa is back at the boutique.

Antonio: Hey!

Theresa: Hey! Did we get many customers?

Antonio: Not too many!

Theresa: Good!

Antonio: Where's Gwen?

Theresa: She went to drop Chloe off at the hotel. Also, she had to go to her apartment to drop stuff she bought off.

Antonio: Okay!

Theresa: Where's Sebastian?

Antonio: He's asleep!

Theresa: Okay!

A little time later

It is about 3 p.m.

Gwen is finished with a customer when her cell rings. She decides to answer it on the second ring.

Gwen: Hello!

Rebecca: Hi Gwenie!

Gwen: Hi Mom!

Rebecca: I just called to ask about how you spent your Christmas in Harmony?

Gwen: I went to the Lopez-Fitzgerald house. I had a great time.

Rebecca: That's wonderful! Gwen, I also called to ask if you want to meet me in New York for New Year's Eve?

Gwen: Thanks for asking but I've made other plans.

Rebecca: Well, couldn't you cancel them?

Gwen: No! I'm really looking forward to attending it. The party is for charity.

Rebecca: I see. How about I come to the charity ball?

Gwen: You can't! It's by invitation only.

Rebecca: Well, is there any way possible that you could get me on the list?

Gwen: I'll see!

Rebecca: Okay! Bye!

Gwen: Bye!

Seconds later the call has finished and Gwen gets back to work.

Sometime later

About 5:15 p.m.

Gwen: I might have to go the supermarket before I go back to the apartment.

Theresa: Leave now!

Gwen: Are you sure?

Theresa: Yes! Besides you need your apartment to be ready when Antonio and Sebastian arrive.

Gwen: Yes! How about you come over?

Theresa: Maybe next time!

Gwen: Okay!

Seconds later Gwen heads out of the boutiqe with her coat and bag.

Antonio: Why is she leaving early?

Theresa: She needed to go to the supermarket.

Antonio: Gwen would have to do being that me and Sebastian are going to be moving in.

Theresa: For awhile!

Antonio: Yes!

Sometime later

It is about 7 p.m.

Gwen is back at the apartment putting the groceries away.

Meanwhile Antonio, Sebastian, and Theresa are back are the apartment.

Theresa: Do you need help taking your stuff and Sebastian's down to Gwen's apartment?

Antonio: Yes!

Theresa: What time do you want to start taking the stuff to her apartment?

Antonio: About 8 p.m.

Theresa: I'll give Gwen a call right now to know.

Antonio: Okay!

Then Theresa goes to call Gwen and on the second ring she answers the phone.

Gwen: Hello!

Theresa: Hi Gwen!

Gwen: Hi Theresa! What can I do for you?

Theresa: I just wanted to let you know that Antonio will start bringing his stuff down to your apartment at 8 p.m.

Gwen: Okay! I'll make sure to leave the door open!

Theresa: Okay! Bye!

Gwen: Bye!

Seconds later the call has finished.

A few minutes later Gwen is on the phone with Claire.

Claire: I'm happy that you had a great Christmas!

Gwen: Me too! I'll call you in a few days!

Claire: That would be great! Bye!

Gwen: Bye!

About 8:15 p.m.

Antonio and Sebastian's stuff is in Gwen's apartment.

Theresa: Gwen, is there something I can help you with?

Gwen: No! Let's just eat!

Theresa: Okay!

Then they all go eat dinner.

Sometime later

It is about 9:15 p.m.

When Antonio is taking his stuff into the spare room he notices there is a pet bed and a storage container for Sebastian.

Gwen: I hope you don't mind me getting it for him.

Antonio: No! I think it's very thoughtful that you did it.

Gwen: If there is anything else that you need just let me know.

Antonio: I will!

Then Gwen heads back to the living room to talk with Theresa.

Theresa: I think I'm going to leave soon!

Gwen: Are you sure?

Theresa: Yes!

Gwen: Okay!

Theresa: There's something I need to work on before I go to sleep.

Gwen: Okay!

About 9:30 p.m

Theresa: Goodnight!

Then she heads out the door and Gwen closes and locks the door.

Antonio is in the spare room putting his clothes away while Sebastian is asleep in his doggy bed.

Around 10:30 p.m.

Antonio is asleep while Gwen is doing work on her laptop.

About 11 p.m.

Gwen decides to go to sleep.

To Be Continued

Hey my fan! I hope you like how i write this chapter. I have an idea of how I want to start chapter 19, so it won't be that long until I post that chapter.

Jen


	20. Chapter 19

A few days later

It is December 29, 2010

Gwen's Journal Entry

I have been living with Antonio and Sebastian for two days. So, far it hasn't been bad. We haven't had any problems sharing the bathroom. I have to be up early because I need more time to get ready. Antonio on the other hand doesn't need a lot of time to get ready. He takes ten minutes to get ready and I'm amazed by that.

As for making the coffee I wouldn't say I make it great but Antonio doesn't mind drinking it. He likes to drink it black. I on the other hand need to have milk and sugar in it. Without it I wouldn't be able to drink it.

Antonio has also decided that Sebastian should be taken to the boutique and I thought how would that work out. How could we work if we also have to be responsible of taking care of him. A puppy needs constant attention and somehow between me, Antonio, and Theresa were able to do that. I enjoy walking Sebastian during lunch break. Antonio will walk him at night.

Dinner for the past few days has been leftovers and I'm fine with that. We'll probably have takeout tonight and that's okay. I don't really cook a lot but sometimes I enjoy doing it.

Well, I have to finish getting ready for work. I also have to decide on my outfit for the charity ball today. I want it to be something that will stand out, and I hope it will impress Antonio. Maybe I could ask Theresa to help me pick out something, because for me to decide it on my own won't be easy to do. Maybe I should head to the boutique right now.

Antonio's Journal Entry

Living with Gwen hasn't been bad. I like that she doesn't have so much clutter in the bathroom. Theresa needs to have a lot of things in the bathroom because she constantly changes her mind about how she wants to look. It drives me crazy but I understand that she needs to look perfect.

I'm letting Sebastian sleep in the bed with me. He likes to sleep at the end of the bed and I'm okay with that. I take him out of a walk when he starts scratching me on my arm. I understand there is a lot of responsibility in taking care of a puppy.

I also have decided to take him to the boutique which I think is a great idea, but on the other hand it can be a distraction. Sebastian has been good so far. The customers like that he's around and so do Gwen and Theresa.

As much as I want Bella to believe that me and Gwen are a couple I'm also worried that she could discover that we're really not in a relationship. If she is in Harmony I wonder how she is able to do it? The only way she could do that is if she's wearing some sort of disguise. Maybe I should call her but she might think I want her back. I think I might have to see her in person which I know is the worst thing to do.

I thought me and Bella would have lasted but when she cheated on me, it really hurt me. I thought I could forgive her but at that time I couldn't do that. I was mad at her because if she had really loved me, then the thought of being with someone else wouldn't have entered her mind.

So, that is when I thought the only way I won't be hurt by a woman again is if I became a guy who didn't commit to anyone. It was fun but now I'm thinking do I still want to be that guy? Do I enjoy being alone and not having to be committed to anyone? Do I want work to be my focus and not anything else?

Meanwhile Theresa is at the boutique sketching the outfits that she and Antonio will wear to the charity ball. A few seconds later her cell phone rings and she decides to answer it on the second ring.

Theresa: Hello!

Fox: Hi Theresa!

Theresa: Hello Fox! So, are you back in Harmony?

Fox: No! I should be back tomorrow.

Theresa: Wonderful! Would you be free for lunch tomorrow?

Fox: I'll check my schedule!

Theresa: That would be great! So, for the charity ball what is your character going to be?

Fox: I don't know! What are you going as?

Theresa: You'll have to wait to find out! I'm working on the outfits that I have decided that me and Antonio are going to be.

Fox: Okay! I will let you get back to that! Bye!

Theresa: Bye!

Seconds later the call is over and then Theresa goes back to sketching the outfits.

Ten minutes later

Gwen arrives at the boutique and Theresa is surprised to see her there.

Theresa: Why did you come early today?

Gwen: Well, it's because I wanted to ask for your help in picking my outfit for the charity ball?

Theresa: I would love to do that! Is that something in particular that you want to be?

Gwen: Not really! The truth is I want it be something that will capture Antonio's attention.

Theresa: If the theme is fantasy then it has to be something unexpected.

Gwen: It won't be something that's too revealing?

Theresa: No! I think your character should be a princess or something Anime!

Gwen: I think those ideas are perfect!

Theresa: Great! We could do shopping for the outfit after work!

Gwen: That would be great! Now, I'm going to start working!

Theresa: Okay, but first I want to show you the sketches that I'm working on me and Antonio to wear to the charity ball. I need to know if you like it before I actually start working on it.

Gwen: Antonio hasn't seen it?

Theresa: No!

Gwen: Let me see!

Then Theresa shows Gwen the sketches and she is really impressed by it.

Gwen: I really like it.

Theresa: Thanks!

Gwen: Are the outfits for characters you've already selected?

Theresa: Yes! All I'm going to give away is that they're characters from a Anime show.

Gwen: I know what Anime is but I never watched the shows, movies or read the manga material.

Theresa: Antonio should have brought them when he moved he with you.

Gwen: Would I like them?

Theresa: Yes! They're not the ones intended for kids!

Gwen: I wonder if Antonio put them on the DVD player in the living room. I could look before I go to sleep.

Theresa: Which is good. What if I write down a list of characters you should consider for the charity ball?

Gwen: That would be great!

Theresa: Wait what am I thinking? I could make the outfit for you.

Gwen: That would be nice but I want to pick out the outfit myself.

Theresa: I understand.

Gwen: Maybe next time you can design a dress for me to wear.

Theresa: I think that would be great.

Then she writes down a list of Anime characters that Gwen should consider being for the charity ball.

When she is finished she hands the piece of paper to Gwen.

Theresa: I'll tell you about the characters later.

Gwen: That would be cool!

Sometime later

It is 10 a.m.

Theresa is about to start making her outfit when Antonio comes in.

Antonio: So, whose outfit are you working on first?

Theresa: Mine!

Antonio: Is that because it will take the short amount of time to make?

Theresa: Yes!

Antonio: Okay! I'll be in my office. I have a lot of things to work on.

Theresa: Okay! Where is Sebastian?

Antonio: He's laying behind the counter where Gwen is working.

Theresa: Did you take a picture?

Antonio: No!

Theresa: You should take a picture of him.

Antonio: I'll think about it.

Theresa: Okay!

Then Antonio heads to his office while Theresa begins on making her Anime outfit for the charity ball.

Sometime later

It is about 1 p.m.

Beth has just finished with a customer when Gwen comes in seconds later.

Gwen: Hey!

Beth: Hey! What can I get you?

Gwen: Nothing! I just wanted to come over and ask what you're going to be wearing for the charity ball?

Beth: I'm not going to go.

Gwen: You shouldn't be alone on New Year's Eve!

Beth: I know! It's just I really miss Hank!

Gwen: I understand but there is still the chance he'll be back on New Year's Eve.

Beth: As much as I would like to believe that I know that it's not possible.

Gwen: Well, let's just hope he will be back for New Year's Eve.

Beth: Okay! Maybe I could focus on the hope that he will be.

Gwen: So, what kind of outfit do you have for the charity ball?

Beth: I didn't get one!

Gwen: Then tonight you're going shopping for one.

Beth: I guess I could do that!

Gwen: Good! What time will be finished with work at?

Beth: I usually get out after 6 p.m.

Gwen: That would be great! You could meet me and Theresa at the costume store.

Beth: Cool! Is Theresa making her costume?

Gwen: Yes and she is also making one for Antonio. She also thought it would be nice to make one for me but I said no. I really would like to pick out my outfit.

Beth: Yes, but it would be cool if she made one for you.

Gwen: I know. I said she could make me a dress next time.

Beth: Well, okay! So, can you at least what the characters will be for the charity ball.

Gwen: I don't know exactly what the characters are but I know they are from an Anime show.

Beth: Anime has great characters. Should I be a classy character or a naughty one?

Gwen: You should be whatever you want to be.

Beth: I should be someone classy because it is for a charity benefit.

Gwen: I agree.

Beth: Well, now I have to get back to work. I have cupcakes that need to be done for a client in a hour.

Gwen: How many do you have to do?

Beth: Not that many!

Gwen: Okay! While I'm here could you give me six cupcakes to go?

Beth: Do you want the same or six different ones?

Gwen: Six different ones!

Beth: Okay! Anything else?

Gwen: Do you make dog treats?

Beth: Yes! I have different kind of treats for dogs.

Gwen: Give me a favorite that dogs like.

Beth: Which is the Snowman.

Gwen: That will be perfect! Now, what do I owe you?

Beth: It's not on the house.

Gwen: Are you sure?

Beth: Yes! Besides you were here to help me when I needed help so anytime you help me I will give you free items from the store.

Gwen: Which is really nice for you.

Beth: Cool. Now, tell me which flavor cupcakes you want.

Gwen: Okay, let me see.

She takes a look at the list of cupcake flavors that are offered and it doesn't take her long to decide which ones that she wants.

Gwen: I'll take one double chocolate, one peanut butter, one Oreo, one vanilla chocolate, one strawberry, and the special one that is being offered today.

Beth: Which is the triple chocolate fudge cupcake.

Gwen: That is a great choice.

Beth: Okay! Also, I should let you know I only make one size for the snowman treat for dogs.

Gwen: Okay!

A few minutes later Gwen is on her way back to the boutique.

Five minutes later

Theresa decides to take a break. She heads to the front to see what Gwen is up to.

Gwen: Hey! I bought cupcakes!

Theresa: I love the cupcakes from Beth's Café. Which ones did you get.

Gwen: Look and see!

When Theresa sees which ones Gwen bought she is happy with the selection of choices that were picked.

Gwen: Which one is your favorite?

Theresa: The Oreo one and the strawberry.

Gwen: What about the other flavors.

Theresa: You have anyone you want except the triple chocolate fudge cupcake.

Gwen: Okay! I'll just have the vanilla chocolate cupcake.

Theresa: Okay! So, how was business out here in the morning?

Gwen: Really good!

Theresa: Okay! I should eat this cupcake before I get back to work on my outfit. I need a napkin so I don't get my hands dirty.

Seconds later Gwen hands a napkin to Theresa and then she takes the cupcake out of the box.

Theresa: So, what time should we head to the costume store at?

Gwen: Is after 6 p.m. okay?

Theresa: Yes!

Gwen: Cool. I invited Beth to come.

Theresa: Which was a smart idea. Also, you should give me another napkin. I want to give Antonio his cupcake.

Gwen: Why don't you just take the box and the napkins instead of having to take his out of the box.

Theresa: That would be better! I'll do that after I eat my cupcake.

A few minutes later

Antonio is sketching an outfit when Theresa comes in with the cupcakes.

Theresa: Your favorite cupcake is in here.

Antonio: When did you go out to get them?

Theresa: I didn't! Gwen went out to get them!

Antonio: Which I think is really great that she did.

Theresa: I thought so too! Enjoy! I have to get back to work!

Then she places the box and the napkins down on the small table by the door before she heads out of Antonio's office.

It doesn't take long for Antonio to stop what he is doing to get his cupcake out of the box. When he takes his first bite of the cupcake he has a happy smile on his face.

Sometime later

It is about 2:30 p.m.

Fiona: Thanks for doing this at the last minute.

Beth: It was no problem.

Then she leaves with the three boxes of cupcakes before Beth heads back to get more cupcakes to put in the front.

A little time later

It is about 3:15 p.m.

Theresa has finished working on her outfit for the charity ball and she impressed by how it came out. She decides to take a five minute break before she goes to work on Antonio's outfit.

Meanwhile Antonio is about to start working on a outfit when his cell phone rings and he goes to answer it seconds later.

Antonio: Hello!

Hank: Hey!

Antonio: Hey Hank! I thought you weren't supposed to be calling anyone while you're working on a case.

Hank: I finished the case!

Antonio: How is that possible. I thought working undercover takes a lot of time.

Hank: It does but something unexpected happen which resulted in the case being done early.

Antonio: Which is really a great thing.

Hank: Yes! I will be home for New Year's Eve.

Antonio: Do you want me to tell Beth you'll be home for New Year's Eve.

Hank: No! I want you to keep it a surprise.

Antonio: I can do that!

Hank: Thanks! I'll call you when I get back to Harmony.

Antonio: Okay! Bye!

Hank: Bye!

Seconds later the call ends and Antonio wonders what Hank is up too.

To Be Continued

I hope you all will enjoy reading this. Sorry for the delay but I just wanted to make sure the chapter was done great. Oh, I have something that I want you to help me out with. I haven't decide which Anime characters that Antonio and Theresa are going to be for the charity ball. Give me suggestions on who they should be and I will decide on it.

Jennifer


	21. Chapter 20

Some hours later

It is about 6:30 p.m.

Theresa, Gwen, and Beth are at the costume store.

Beth: Should I start looking at outfits to see what I will be for the charity ball?

Theresa: No! I made a list of characters that you should be.

Beth: Will it be something I will like?

Theresa: Yes! So, here is your list.

She hands it to Beth seconds later.

Beth: Well, let me see what characters you picked for me to be.

She looks at the list and sees that the characters are from movies and TV.

Beth: I think you picked great choices for me to consider being and I'll go start trying them on.

Theresa: Cool!

Then she goes to look for her first costume.

Gwen: I hope I will like the ones you picked for me.

Theresa: You will!

Seconds later she hands Gwen the list and she looks at which characters were picked for her to be.

Theresa: I thought your costumes should be something unexpected.

Gwen: I know who some of the characters are and the ones I don't know I hope I will like trying them on.

Theresa: You will! We'll go eat something when you two are finished picking your costume.

Gwen: Okay!

Then she goes to look for her first costume to try on.

Thirty minutes later

Theresa: So, Gwen what do you think?

Gwen: I like it but I want to try the other costumes before I make my final decision.

Theresa: Okay! Beth, what do you think of your costume.

Beth: It is not the right costume.

Theresa: So, let's get you out of this outfit and have you try on the next one.

Beth: Okay!

Meanwhile Antonio is at the apartment playing with Sebastian when the phone rings, and he goes to answer it seconds later.

Antonio: Hello!

Bella: Hello Antonio!

Antonio: Bella! (He says in a shocked tone) I thought I told you not to call me anymore.

Bella: I know...I want to see you.

Antonio: I can't do that!

Bella: Please Antonio! I can't be without you and if you would listen to me I think you'll realize that we should be back together again.

Antonio: That will never happen. I've moved on! (He lied) You should do the same!

Bella: I don't believe you Antonio. I know you still love me.

Antonio: I do love you but you're no good for me. I want better!

Bella: Do you really think your life will be better with Gwen than it was with me?

Antonio: I don't know but maybe it will be. Goodbye Bella!

Bella: Don't hang up on me. You will regret it.

Antonio: Are you threatening me?

Bella: I would never hurt you Antonio but I can hurt those who are important to you.

Antonio couldn't believe what he was hearing from his ex-girlfriend, the person he still was in love with.

Bella: Now, you will do what I say if you want to protect the people that are important to you.

Antonio: No! What I will do is get a restraining order against you.

Bella: You wouldn't dare! (She says in a shocked tone)

Antonio: Yes, I would!

Bella: That might protect you but not the people who are closest to you.

Antonio: Once I tell my family, friends, and Gwen that you have threatened them, they will take safety precautions so you won't be able to do anything.

Bella: If they are by themselves they will be unprotected and that is why I will strike my move.

Antonio: If you do anything to anyone I care about I will destroy your reputation.

Bella: You wouldn't dare? (She says in a shocked tone)

Antonio: I would!

Seconds later he hangs up the phone and then he decides that he should talk to the super about having the locks on Gwen's apartment changed and installing a security camera in the front and back of the building. After that he thinks that maybe he should have Bella's number blocked, so she won't be able to talk to him anymore. He also thinks that there should be security cameras installed at the boutique as well.

A few minutes later

Antonio realizes that he should talk to Gwen about having the locks on her door changed

Sometime later

It is about 7:45 p.m.

Gwen: Theresa, this is the costume I really like.

Theresa: Are you sure you don't want to try on another costume?

Gwen: Yes!

Theresa: Cool! Beth, come out and show me and Gwen your costume.

Seconds later she comes out of the fitting room and Theresa and Gwen thinks she looks amazing in it.

Beth: I hope I like this one.

Seconds later she goes to look in the mirror and she is amazed by how great it looks on her.

Beth: I think this is the right costume.

Theresa: Are you sure about that?

Beth: Yes!

Theresa: Okay!

Five minutes later

Theresa, Gwen, and Beth head out of the costume store.

Beth: How about you two come back to my place? I have frozen pizza!

Theresa: That would be perfect!

Gwen: I agree!

Then they head to Beth's car!

Sometime later

It is about 8:15 p.m.

Theresa is eating her third slice of cheese pizza while Gwen and Beth decided they are done eating.

Gwen: I can't believe I'm full already.

Beth: Me too!

Theresa: If you eat the pizza slower then you're able to eat more.

Beth: Probably! I'm going to change. Just put the dishes in the sink. I will clean them later.

Theresa and Gwen say okay and then Beth heads to her bedroom to change.

Gwen: I think I'll take a long hot bath when I get back to the apartment.

Theresa: I think I will do that too! Do you need help doing the gift bags?

Gwen: I might if it overwhelms me.

Theresa: Okay!

A little time later

It is about 9:30 p.m.

There is sleeping on the couch when Gwen and Beth come in.

Beth: I don't think we should wake her.

Gwen: Me either! Maybe I should let her sleep a little longer before we head back to the apartment building.

Beth: That would be fine!

Meanwhile Antonio is watching TV when the telephone rings. He decides to let the answering machine get it, since nobody else besides Theresa knows that he's living with Gwen now.

Three rings later the answering machine comes on and after the beep this is what Antonio hears.

Rebecca: Gwen, I was hoping to talk to you but I guess I will leave a message after all. I will be in Harmony tomorrow. I hope you're free for dinner tomorrow. There's something important that I need to talk to about. Love you.

Seconds later the message has ended and then Antonio thinks he'll tell Gwen about the message when she gets home.

Around 10:15 p.m.

Beth has just dropped Gwen and Theresa off at the apartment building. She starts driving back to her home seconds later.

Theresa: I can't believe how exhausted I am!

Gwen: You work too hard!

Theresa: I know! Antonio and I are closing the store for a couple of days!

Gwen: That is a great idea.

Five minutes later

Antonio is asleep in his bedroom when Gwen comes into the apartment, but seconds later she is greeted by Sebastian.

Gwen: Hello! Where is your master? He's sleeping right!

She pats Sebastian on his head seconds later and then she closes and locks the door seconds later. A few seconds later she heads to the answering machine, and on it she finds a message written on a piece of paper for her. This is what it says.

Gwen, in case I am asleep I just wanted you to know that your mother called. She will be in Harmony tomorrow. She wants you to get together for dinner to discuss something that she needs to tell you.

After reading the note Gwen is thinking what her mother needs to tell her.

To be Continued.

To my fans you like this story I hope you like this chapter.

Jen


	22. Chapter 21

Many hours later

December 30, 2010

It is about 6:30 a.m.

Antonio has decided to start working on sketches for the wedding fashion show. He has to think which styles he wants to use for the wedding dresses. Once he knows that then he can begin drawing the dresses.

Thirty minutes later

Antonio is on the phone with Neil.

Neil: The show has been changed!

Antonio: To when?

Neil: Spring! The date and month hasn't been picked yet, but I know for certain it won't be in March.

When Antonio heard that he felt kind of relived because he was thinking Neil was going to tell him the show was moved up to January.

Neil: Also, each designer is only limited to make three wedding gowns.

Antonio: That sounds great! Can we make accessories?

Neil: Yes!

Antonio: That's wonderful!

Neil: Okay! I'm going to let you go now! Bye!

Antonio: Bye!

Seconds later the call is finished.

About thirty minutes later

It is about 7:30 a.m.

Theresa is on the phone with Antonio.

Antonio: Neil says that the wedding fashion show won't be in March.

Theresa: That's great because we now have more time to make the dresses.

Antonio: Okay! I'm going to head to the boutique early! I need to count the inventory!

Theresa: You don't have to do that! Gwen could do it.

Antonio: That's really not necessary!

Theresa: Well, okay! Bye!

Antonio: Bye!

Seconds later the conversation is over.

About 8:15 a.m.

Antonio is in the inventory room. He has a notepad to write down what supplies need to be restocked. Seconds later the phone in the front rings and he goes to answer it a moment later.

Antonio: Hello!

Jenna: Hello Antonio!

Antonio: Hi Jenna! What can I do for you?

Jenna: Well, I'm hoping possibly that you can come with me on a business trip?

Antonio was kind of shocked but thought it sounded like a good idea.

Jenna: Liam was supposed to go with me but he's unable to come.

Antonio: That's too bad! So, why ask me to go? There wasn't anyone else that you could ask!

Jenna: I could have but I trust you and besides you are a great businessman.

Antonio: That is true.

Jenna: So, would you consider it?

Antonio: Yes! When exactly would we have to leave?

Jenna: January 1!

Antonio: That soon? (He says in an unexpected tone)

Jenna: If you have something else planned to do in January I could find someone else.

Antonio: No! What don't we discuss it over lunch today?

Jenna: That would be perfect! How about you meet me at 1 p.m. at the Harmony Country Club?

Antonio: That would be great!

Jenna: Okay! Bye!

Antonio: Bye!

Seconds later the conversation has finished.

Meanwhile Gwen is fixing her hair when she hears her cell phone rings. She decides to not answer it. A voicemail is left after three rings.

A little time later

It is about 8:30 a.m.

Gwen is listening to the voicemail.

Rebecca: Gwen, I just wanted to let you know you know I'll be in Harmony in the late afternoon and that you don't need to pick me up. I have that taken care of and that I made us a reservation at the Harmony Country Club for 8 p.m. I hope that is okay with you. Bye.

After that Gwen goes to decide what she will wear before she heads to the boutique.

Meanwhile Theresa is at the boutique talking with Antonio.

Antonio: Should I go with Jenna?

Theresa: Yes!

Antonio: I don't know! I have things that I need to do!

Theresa: That is what I think you should take the materials with you so when you're free you can work on it.

Antonio: I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea!

Theresa: It wouldn't!

Antonio: I probably won't be gone that long!

Theresa: Well, what if you are?

Antonio: Then it wouldn't be fair to you and Gwen.

Theresa: Antonio, I think Gwen and I could handle it.

Antonio: I know that! It's just...

Theresa: You feel you would be letting us down?

Antonio: Maybe! I don't know!

Theresa: You're not! Besides, I think it's great that Jenna asked you to go. You shouldn't turn it down.

Antonio: You're right!

Theresa: Good! Maybe you should take the day off!

Antonio: I can't do that!

Theresa: Yes, because you have to start packing for your trip!

Antonio: I can't do that until I know how long I will be gone for.

Theresa: Okay! Then work until you have to meet Jenna?

Antonio: I guess I could do that!

Theresa: Okay! Let's discuss the inventory!

Antonio: We don't need to reorder anything!

Theresa felt sort of speechless in that moment.

Antonio: We have enough supplies to last for a couple more months!

Theresa: I'm really impressed!

Antonio: I am too!

A little time later

It is about 10:30 a.m.

Gwen is on the phone with Ms. King.

Betty: I won't be able to come.

Gwen: What happened?

Betty: I have the flu!

Gwen: That's too bad! (She says in a caring tone)

Betty: So, I would like Antonio and Theresa to be the hosts for the charity ball.

Gwen: They would be delighted to have that honor!

Betty: I know they would! So, I leave everything else for you to handle.

Gwen: Thank you! Take care of yourself!

Betty: I will! Bye!

Gwen: Bye!

Seconds later the conversation has ended.

A few minutes later

Antonio and Theresa couldn't believe they were going to be the hosts for the charity ball.

Gwen: You two will be fine as hosts.

Theresa: I don't know. Antonio and I have never done it before.

Gwen: That's fine! I will teach you two how to do it.

Theresa: No! That isn't necessary! Antonio and I can learn to do it.

Gwen looked at them and thought maybe they could learn how to do it on their own.

Antonio: Yes!

Gwen: If you two say so! My first hosting party was okay! The easiest part was greeting people but the hardest part was speaking to people about what the charity represents. I didn't mind doing it but you have to repeat it over and over again.

Theresa: I think I'm a great talker.

Gwen: Yes, but can you just talk about the same topic for hours?

Theresa: I probably could!

Then Gwen thinks about something and Antonio and Theresa wonder what she's thinking about.

Antonio: Gwen, what is going on in that head of yours?

Gwen: What if I handle talking about the charity while all you two have to do is say hello and goodbye to the business people who show up?

Antonio and Theresa were thinking we couldn't possibly ask Gwen to do that.

Gwen: Do you two know about the charity that Ms. King picked?

Antonio and Theresa both shook their heads.

Gwen: I do!

Theresa: How could you possibly know that?

Gwen: Well, because a friend of mine works for the charity and he has provided me with information about it.

Antonio: Gwen...

Gwen: Or I could give you my notes about the charity.

Theresa: That would be great!

Gwen: Okay! I have to go to the apartment to get it.

Antonio and Theresa tell her to go now and Gwen says okay and then she heads out of the boutique.

About fifteen minutes later

It is about 10:47 a.m.

Gwen comes back with two boxes of information for Antonio and Gwen to look at.

Antonio: You have got to be kidding!

Theresa: I didn't think it would be this much information.

Gwen: I didn't think so too but it is necessary.

Antonio and Theresa realized she was right.

Gwen: Oh, if you two have any difficulties in remembering the information I had someone made a outline of the charity so I can look it over and over again in case I forgot important things about the charity.

Then she heads to get Sebastian so she can take him for a walk.

Antonio and Theresa were kind of happy that she mentioned that.

Sometime later

It is about 1 p.m.

Antonio and Jenna are at the Harmony Country Club

Jenna: Let me tell you where I need you to go with me to.

Antonio: That would be good!

Jenna: Milan!

Antonio was speechless when she said that!

Jenna: It is a great place to go to.

Antonio: How long would we be going there for?

Jenna: A month!

When Antonio heard that he didn't know what to say.

Jenna: Are you okay with that?

Antonio: Jenna, I need to discuss that with Theresa and Gwen! I need to know if they would be okay with me being gone for a month.

Jenna: I think they would because they would look like it as a great business opportunity.

Antonio: I guess!

Jenna: If you go with me we're going to be staying at a house that my friend uses.

Antonio: That's great!

Jenna: A staff will be there to take care of our needs.

Antonio: That is generous.

Jenna: It is. Now, let's discuss why I need you there.

Antonio: Okay!

About an hour an half later

It is about 2:30 p.m.

Antonio is at the apartment when his cell phone rings and he decides to answer it.

Antonio: Hello.

Theresa: Hey Antonio! I just want to ask how you business meeting with Jenna went?

Antonio: It went good.

Theresa: That's great! So, long will you have to be gone for?

Antonio: A month!

When Theresa heard that she was shocked about the news, but thought it was a good business opportunity that she thought Antonio should consider.

Antonio: I really want to go but ...

Theresa: You should go!

Antonio: How can I leave you and Gwen to handle the boutique without me helping?

Theresa: Because we can handle it.

Antonio: What about Sebastian?

Theresa: We can handle that too!

Antonio: Jenna said I could take Sebastian with me.

Theresa: You can't take Sebastian to a hotel.

Antonio: We won't be staying at a hotel.

Theresa: You two are staying at a house?

Antonio: Yes!

Theresa: Which would be great for Sebastian but you two are there to do business. Who will take care of Sebastian while you two are gone?

Antonio: The staff!

Theresa: I can't believe it.

Antonio: Can we discuss it later? I need to start packing for the trip!

Theresa: Okay! I'll talk to Gwen about you being gone for a month and that you might take Sebastian with you to...

Antonio: Milan!

Theresa: Wow! Going there has been a dream!

Antonio: We'll talk later about it. Bye!

Theresa: Bye!

Seconds later the conversation is over.

A few minutes later

Theresa: Gwen, the business opportunity that Antonio is going to take...

Gwen: How long will he be gone for?

Theresa: A month!

Gwen: Wow!

Theresa: He might take Sebastian with him!

Gwen: They're going to be staying at a house?

Theresa: Yes!

Gwen: Where are they traveling to?

Theresa: Milan!

Gwen: I've been there! It's a great place to go to.

Theresa: Antonio wasn't sure if he should go but I said we would want him to.

Gwen: I agree!

Theresa: We have to celebrate tonight!

Gwen: I can't! I have to have dinner with my mother tonight.

Theresa: When?

Gwen: 8 p.m.

Theresa: Then we'll do something when your dinner with your mom is finished.

Gwen: That would be fine! Should we let other people know about it?

Theresa: No, because it will be very hard on Antonio to say goodbye to them for a month.

Gwen: I guess!

Meanwhile Antonio is starting to pack for the trip.

To be continued

To my fans I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I want to wish you and your families a Happy Thanksgiving.


	23. Chapter 22 B

Sometime later

It is about 5:30 p.m.

Rebecca is in her hotel room. She is deciding what outfit she will wear to dinner tonight. One of the dresses that she is considering to wear, is a blue dress with flowers.

Meanwhile Theresa and Gwen are having a conservation about the charity ball.

Theresa: Are you excited about going to the charity ball?

Gwen: I certainly am. Are the outfits that you made for yourself and Antonio finished?

Theresa: Yes! All I need to do is finish working on the props for the outfits.

Gwen: I'm impressed!

Theresa: I want people to be impressed by what they see.

Gwen: That's cool. Have you and Antonio ever gone to conventions where you two have dressed up as characters from TV, movies, or from a comic book?

Theresa: We used too!

Gwen: Why did you two stopped going?

Theresa: After Antonio and I ended the relationships we were in we decided to put work first.

Gwen: You two thought it would help keep you distracted from having to think about the people you used to be with?

Theresa: Yes, but sometimes you can't forget about the good times you had with them. You wonder if you could find it in your heart to forgive them, but I realized I was happy without him. I thought being single was a good thing, but sometimes you want someone in your life.

Gwen: I can understand that. I was also thinking do we really have to go out tonight to celebrate Antonio going to Milan?

Theresa: You want to have it at the apartment?

Gwen: Yes!

Theresa: That would be okay! Besides Antonio gets embarrassed to celebrate anything in a public place.

Gwen: Really? I thought Antonio was a tough guy.

Theresa: He can put on the act but underneath he's like a sweet, gentle, loving teddy bear. Don't tell him I said that.

Gwen: I won't. Are you going to invite Fox to come over to celebrate Antonio getting a job in Milan?

Theresa: I could but what if his flight gets in at a late time tonight?

Gwen: Well, maybe you should call him now to find out what time he is getting in tonight.

Theresa: Yes!

Seconds later Theresa goes to call Fox and on the third ring he answers the phone.

Fox: Hello!

Theresa: Hi Fox!

Fox: Hello Theresa! Is there a reason that you called me now?

Theresa: Yes! I was wondering what time you will be in Harmony today?

Fox: I'm hoping to be in Harmony by 8 p.m.

Theresa: Then you will be able to come over for dessert and coffee?

Fox: I guess!

Theresa: Good! Oh, I want you know that we're going to have a cake to celebrate Antonio taking a job in Milan.

Fox was really surprised by the news.

Theresa: He has to leave for Milan on January 1, so that is why we're doing it tonight.

Fox: That is great news. Should I bring something?

Theresa: No!

Fox: Okay! Is it going to be in the apartment that you and Antonio are living in?

Theresa: No! It is going to be at Gwen's.

Fox: Okay! I'll see you later! Bye!

Theresa: Bye!

Seconds later she ends the call and then she looks at Gwen.

Gwen: Fox needs to know that Antonio is living with me.

Theresa: Yes! Should we let anyone else know?

Gwen: I think we should discuss it before Antonio leaves for Milan.

Theresa: I agree!

Meanwhile Antonio is taking a break from packing. Sebastian is on the floor taking a nap.

A few seconds later Antonio's cell phone rings. He answers it on the second ring.

Antonio: Hello!

Jenna: Hi Antonio!

Antonio: Hey Jenna! Are you calling to see if I started packing for trip for the Milan?

Jenna: No! I just wanted to let you know that a car will be at your apartment to pick you up.

Antonio: Are your sure about that?

Jenna: Yes.

Antonio: Okay! What time?

Jenna: The car should be at your apartment around 10 a.m.

Antonio: Okay!

Jenna: Antonio, don't worry if you don't pack everything you need for the trip. My friend who owns the house is making sure we have what we need at the house.

Antonio: I really appreciate that!

Jenna: Our private plane leaves at noon.

Antonio was shocked because he thought that were flying on a direct flight to Milan.

Jenna: My boss lets me use the private jet when I have a work assignment in Milan.

Antonio: That is very generous of him.

Jenna: Yes! Okay! Bye!

Antonio: Bye!

Seconds later he ends the call and then he goes back to finish packing for the trip.

A little time later

It is about 7:30 p.m.

Gwen has decided to wear a plain black and white dress. She decided not to wear something over the top for dinner with her mother tonight.

Antonio is asleep on the bed when Gwen wanted to let him know that she was leaving. She decides to leave a note for him on the fridge.

Meanwhile Fox has arrived back in Harmony. He goes to call Theresa seconds later. She answers on he second ring.

Theresa: Hello!

Fox: Hi Theresa! I'm at the Harmony Airport!

Theresa: That's great! Oh, I forgot to tell you what time to come to Gwen's apartment at?

Fox: Is it sometime after 9 p.m.?

Theresa: Yes! It has to at that time because Gwen is having dinner with her mom at 8 p.m.

Fox: Okay! Would it be okay if I came over to you and your Antonio's apartment now? I want to give you both your Christmas gifts.

Theresa: That would be fine. Also, there is something else that I need to tell you.

Fox: It's something you can't tell me on the phone?

Theresa: No!

Fox: Okay! I will see you soon! Bye!

Theresa: Bye!

About fifteen minutes later

Fox is in Theresa and Antonio's apartment.

Theresa: You look exhausted!

Fox: I hardly had the time to sleep!

Theresa: Do you want to take a nap before the little celebration for Antonio after 9 p.m.?

Fox: I could! Before I do that could you tell me what you couldn't tell me over the phone?

Theresa: Antonio is living with Gwen now.

When Fox heard that he was completely speechless.

Theresa: They're only living together to convince Antonio's ex girlfriend Belle that he's moved on.

Fox: Does anyone else know?

Theresa: No!

Fox: Okay!

Theresa: Now, you take a nap right now!

Fox: Okay! I will take a nap on the couch.

Theresa: Or you could sleep on my bed!

Fox: I'll be okay on the couch!

Theresa: You sure? Do you want a extra pillow

Fox: Thanks, but I don't need you.

Theresa: Okay! I'll wake you up when we have to leave.

Fox: Okay!

Then Fox goes to take a nap on the couch.

A little time later

It is 8:05 p.m.

Rebecca and Gwen are having a drink before ordering dinner.

Gwen: So, is there any interesting news that you need to tell me?

Rebecca: Yes! I'm going to be staying in Harmony a little longer.

Gwen: How much longer?

Rebecca: I don't know! It might be a month or more.

Gwen: Really!

Rebecca: I also thought it would be nice to spend some quality time with you.

Gwen: Mom, I don't think we will be able to spend a lot of time together.

Rebecca: Don't tell me that your work schedule is going to be busy.

Gwen: It will. I'll be spending a lot of time working at The Fashion Boutique for January.

Rebecca: Antonio and Theresa need more people working at the store so you don't have to work long hours.

Gwen: Actually I don't mind working long hours.

Rebecca: Since when?

Gwen: Since I found working at The Fashion Boutique fun to do.

Rebecca: Maybe I should stop in to see what exactly you find fun about working there.

Gwen: If you want.

Rebecca: So, what are you thinking about having for dinner?

Gwen: Just a Chef Salad.

Rebecca: Don't you want Lobster?

Gwen: No! I prefer to have something different for tonight.

Rebecca: Well, okay!

A little time later

It is about 8:45 p.m.

Theresa has finished working on Antonio's props for his character.

Meanwhile Antonio is in the kitchen when he notices the note on the fridge.

Hey Antonio

I left to go meet my mother for dinner.

See you later

Gwen

Then Antonio has a smile on his face and he decides to go take Sebastian out for a walk.

Meanwhile Gwen is letting her mom know that she has to head home.

Rebecca: Do you have plans with someone else?

Gwen: No! I made plans to have dessert and coffee with a few of my friends.

Rebecca: Are you sure it's not to meet a guy?

Gwen: Yes, mother!

Rebecca: Okay! I'll call you tomorrow!

Gwen: Okay! Bye!

Rebecca: Bye!

Seconds later Gwen heads out of the Harmony Country Club.

About 9:10 p.m.

Gwen is back at the apartment. She heads to the kitchen with the chocolate cake seconds later, and that is when she sees the note on the fridge.

Just wanted to let you know that I took Sebastian out for a walk.

Antonio.

Then she goes to get the plates and forks out of the cabinet.

A few minutes later

Theresa and Fox are at the apartment.

Gwen: Hey Fox! How was your trip?

Fox: Busy! I spent a lot of the time working!

Gwen: Well, I hope you catch up with your sleeping so you feel great for the charity ball tomorrow.

Fox: I will!

Gwen: Do you want me to make you a cup of coffee?

Fox: No thank you! As much as I want it, I will have to pass this time.

Gwen: Okay!

Theresa: Where is Antonio?

Gwen: He took Sebastian out for a walk

Theresa: Well, I hope he will be back soon.

Ten minutes later

It is 9:22 p.m.

When Antonio comes back into the apartment with Sebastian he is surprised to see Theresa and Fox here.

Theresa: Hey!

Antonio: Hey! I didn't know you and Fox would be here tonight.

Theresa: Well, there's a reason for that! Gwen and I wanted to do something special to celebrate you taking the job assignment in Milan.

Antonio: Did you two buy me something for my trip because really that wasn't necessary.

Theresa: No! Go freshen up! When you're finished you'll see what we got you.

Antonio: Okay!

Seconds later Antonio heads to the bathroom to freshen up.

A few minutes later

Antonio is now wearing a blue t-shirt and black sweat pants.

When he comes into the living room that is when he sees the chocolate cake and champagne on the table.

Theresa: So, what do you think of your surprise?

Antonio: I love it.

Gwen: Cool!

Theresa: Say a short speech before we have cake and champagne.

Antonio: Okay! Thanks for doing this for me. Let's eat cake!

Then Gwen, Theresa, and Fox say cheers and seconds later Antonio begins cutting the cake.

A little time later

It is about 10 p.m.

Before Fox leaves he gives Antonio the Christmas present that he got for him.

Antonio: Thanks! I'll see you at the charity ball tomorrow.

Fox: Cool! Bye!

Seconds later Fox heads out and the Theresa heads out seconds later.

Theresa: I want to make sure he gets back to the hotel without falling asleep somewhere.

Antonio: Okay! Goodnight Theresa!

Theresa: Goodnight Antonio!

Seconds later she heads out of the apartment and then Antonio closes and locks the door.

To Be Continued


	24. Chapter 23

My fans I hope you all like how I wrote this chapter.

Jen

It is December 31, 2010

The time is 6:45 a.m.

Theresa is checking to see if the costumes she and Antonio need to have any more work, and once she is sure she says to herself there's nothing I need to do. The costumes are perfect.

A little time later

It is about 9:30 a.m.

Antonio and Theresa are having a conversation since there happens to be no customers in the store.

Theresa: Our costumes are ready!

Antonio: Did you try yours on?

Theresa: No!

Antonio: Are you going to tell me what character I am?

Theresa: No! I don't want you to know until you try it on for yourself.

Antonio: Okay! It better be a character I like and not one I hate.

Theresa: It is. Or maybe I did pick a character that you hate.

Antonio: Theresa, even if you did it will be okay with me. Besides I rather wear the costume you made for me then spending time deciding what character I should be.

Theresa: Why do men hate to shop? I don't understand it.

Antonio: Well, it could be because men aren't really concerned about what to wear.

Theresa: Do you mean all men or some men aren't really concerned about what they wear?

Antonio: I think I would have to say some men aren't concerned about it.

Theresa: Okay! So, what time are we're closing the store tonight?

Antonio: About 6 p.m.

Theresa: I guess that would be fine but since we're hosting tonight, we should be there before eight p.m.

Antonio: So, you think we should be at The Harmony Country Club at 7:30 p.m.?

Theresa: That would be fine! Did you see Gwen before you came to the boutique?

Antonio: No! I think she was still sleeping before I left.

Theresa: That's good. I hope we will be great hosts tonight.

Antonio: We will be!

Theresa: Perhaps but Ms. King has been doing it for years. What if we forget to say something important about the charity?

Antonio: Maybe around lunchtime we could practice what we're going to say at the charity ball.

Theresa: I think that's a great idea.

Sometime later

It is about 11:00 a.m.

Gwen is at the apartment. She is making sure each gift bag has the items in them, before she put them into the box.

Seconds later her cell phone rings and she picks it up on the second ring.

Gwen: Hello:

Ms. King: Hello Gwen!

Gwen: Hi Ms. King! What can I do for you?

Ms. King: I just wanted to say that I am coming to the charity ball.

Gwen: Does that mean that Antonio and Theresa won't be hosting the charity ball tonight?

Ms. King: No! I just thought it was important for me make an appearance tonight.

Gwen: Okay! I will let Antonio and Theresa know!

Ms. King: Okay! I don't know what time I will be arriving in Harmony.

Gwen: Do you need someone to pick you up?

Ms. King: No! I'm taking a limo to Harmony!

Gwen: Okay! Is there anything else important that you need to talk to me about?

Ms. King: Yes, there is. I have a special gift that I will be giving Antonio and Theresa tonight. I'm not going to make an announcement at the charity ball. I want to give it to them in private. Could you find a way to make that happen?

Gwen: Yes! I will arrange it with the manager.

Ms. King: Good! Well, I have to go now! Bye!

Gwen: Bye!

Seconds later the call is over.

Time passes

It is about 1 p.m.

Gwen is at the Harmony Country Club.

She is impressed by what she sees so far and then seconds later someone approaches her.

Erin: Are you Ms. Gwen Hotchkiss?

Gwen: Yes, I am!

Erin: Ms. King sent me to make sure all the decorations are done right. My name is Erin Tyler.

Gwen: Hello Erin! I like how everything is going right now.

Erin: Good, because I wasn't sure if it was good enough.

Gwen: Well, trust me I think it looks good enough. When are the sets going to be set up?

Erin: The crew will start setting them up around 4 p.m. If you want me to tell them to do it earlier, I can tell them that.

Gwen: No! That's fine! I just thought it takes a lot of time to set up something.

Erin: It won't. Everything will be done before the guests arrive tonight.

Gwen: Okay! Is there anything I can help with right now?

Erin: Yes! I have to go get lunch for the crew so could you just make sure they're doing their job? I won't be gone long.

Gwen: Okay!

Erin: Thank you!

Seconds later Ms. Tyler heads out of the Harmony Country Club while Gwen makes sure that the crew are doing their job.

About twenty minutes later

It is about 1:20 p.m.

The crew are eating their lunch while Gwen and Erin are having a conversation.

Erin: So, do you live here in Harmony?

Gwen: Yes! I just moved back here!

Erin: You missed home didn't you?

Gwen: Yes!

Erin: Does your family still live here?

Gwen: No! My mom lives in Europe.

Erin: It must be great living there. I've thought about traveling there someday.

Gwen: It is great to live there, but it's not the same as living in the United States.

Erin: I guess! So, what do you do besides organizing a party event?

Gwen: I'm a manager at a fashion boutique called Pretty Fashions.

Erin: I should go there before I leave.

Gwen: Yes! There's a lot of great clothes and accessories there.

Erin: I love to shopping for clothes.

Gwen: That's good!

Erin: We should discuss the extras that Ms. King sent.

Gwen: When I talked to her on the phone she didn't mention that to me.

Erin: She probably just forgot. There's going to be a gift basket for the party favors.

Gwen: That's good! What else is there going to be?

Erin: An orchestra that will play the music for tonight.

Gwen: That's great!

Erin: That was about it.

Gwen: Are you sure?

Erin: Yes! She wanted to do more but I told her it was too much.

Gwen: Good!

Erin: Okay!

Gwen: I bought the gift bags with me. Could I put them in the gift basket right now?

Erin: Actually you can't because it needs to be put together.

Gwen: Will that take long to be put together?

Erin: I don't know! Someone who knows how to set it up will do that.

Gwen: Okay! I just thought it was just a regular gift basket.

Erin: I thought so too but Ms. King didn't want a regular basket. She wanted it to be better than that and before I could say anything about it, she said she placed the order ahead of time, so it would arrive before the charity ball took place.

Gwen: I had no idea she does things ahead of time.

Erin: She does that because she's a perfectionist.

Gwen: Well, okay!

Meanwhile at Pretty Fashions

Theresa and Antonio are practicing what they're going to say at the charity ball.

Antonio: I am proud to support ASPCA. Their main goal is stop cruelty against animals. No animal deserves to be mistreated like that.

Theresa: I like how you said that.

Antonio: Thanks! Your turn!

Theresa: When an animal is treated with cruelty they become afraid. ASPCA has a commitment to treat animals with love and kindness.

Antonio: That's really good Theresa.

Theresa: I think it is too.

Sometime later

It is about 3:30 p.m.

Antonio is on the phone with Hank.

Hank: So, I should be in Harmony before the charity ball starts.

Antonio: Are you going to surprise Beth at her house or at the charity ball?

Hank: At her house!

Antonio: That's good! Do you have your costume for the charity ball?

Hank: Yes!

Antonio: That's good!

Hank: It's not a great costume but it's okay for me.

Antonio: Which character are you?

Hank: I'm going to be Romeo.

Antonio: That's a good choice.

Hank: Who are you going to be?

Antonio: I don't know! Theresa won't tell me.

Hank: She just wants it to be a surprise.

Antonio: I know! I'm going to go! Bye!

Hank: Bye!

Seconds later the call is over.

Sometime later

About 5:00 p.m.

Gwen is back at the apartment. She realized she forgot to take something that she needs for the charity ball.

A few minutes later

Gwen is talking out Sebastian for a walk.

Fifteen minutes later

Pretty Fashions

Theresa: Antonio, we have a problem!

Antonio: What sort of problem?

Theresa: I just got off the phone with Ms. Nelson. She wants to have a private meeting with us at the boutique at 8 p.m.

Antonio: Does she know we're hosting the charity ball at the Harmony Country Club?

Theresa: Yes! I said it was important for us to be there, but she said what she has to tell us is more important and I couldn't say no to her.

Antonio: It's okay! Gwen could take over our hosting duties until we get there.

Theresa: Well, I guess so! I...

Antonio: The meeting will probably be only five minutes.

Theresa: It might.

Antonio: Call Gwen now! Tell her we need her to take over our hosting duties for about fifteen minutes.

Theresa: Okay!

Five minutes later

Gwen: Theresa, don't worry. I can handle hosting on my own for fifteen minutes.

Theresa: Thank you! I can't tell how much I appreciate you doing this for me and Antonio.

Gwen: I don't mind!

Theresa: Okay! Well, we will see you later then!

Gwen: Okay! Bye!

Theresa: Bye!

Sometime later

It is about 6:30 p.m.

Beth is headed straight for the shower. She needs to take a quick one because if she thinks a long one she knows she won't be at the Harmony Country Club at 8 p.m.

A little time later

Theresa and Antonio are at their apartment.

Antonio: Could you tell me now which character I am?

Theresa: Yes! You're going to be Cloud Strife.

Antonio: Cool! Who are you going to be?

Theresa: I'm going to be Tifa Lockheart.

Antonio: Cool!

Theresa: I made you a custom blonde wig and I got you colored blue contacts.

Antonio: You really want me to look the part?

Theresa: Yes!

Antonio: Okay!

Theresa: We'll put our costumes on before we head back to the boutique.

Antonio: That's good! Do you want to shower first?

Theresa: Okay! I'll be quick!

Then she heads to take a shower.

Meanwhile other people were getting ready for the charity ball. They wanted to make sure they looked their best for the ball.

About 7:25 p.m.

Gwen is amazed by the decorations and what the two sets look like.

Erin: It looks amazing.

Gwen: I agree!

Erin: The gift basket is being set up right now.

Gwen: Good.

To Be Continued


	25. Chapter 24

Hey my fans this is the newest chapter and I hope you all will enjoy it.

Jen

It is about 7:30 p.m.

Antonio and Theresa are about to leave their apartment when they hear a knock on their door. Theresa goes to see who it is seconds later.

Sarah: Hey! You two look impressive!

Theresa: Thanks! I thought we were going to meet at the boutique!

Sarah: Well, being I was close to you apartment building I decided to come here instead. I should have called...

Antonio: That's okay! Come in!

Seconds later she comes into the apartment and then Theresa closes the door.

Sarah: Antonio, I know about you working with Jenna in Milan.

Antonio was surprised that she knew about it.

Sarah: I happen to know the person you will be working for.

Antonio: Okay!

Sarah: I have known Lily for years. We met in college and when she mentioned you would be working with Jenna I told her good things about you.

Antonio: Thank you!

Sarah: After she heard everything I told her about you, she decided to extend your job in Milan a little longer.

When Antonio heard that he didn't know what to say.

Theresa: How much longer exactly?

Sarah: To February 1! Antonio, would you be okay staying a little longer in Milan?

Antonio: I guess! It's just...

Sarah: Don't worry about it. Lily is going to send one of her workers to work at Pretty Fashions while you're gone.

Antonio was speechless again.

Theresa: I think that is very thoughtful for her to do.

Sarah: She is a very generous person.

Theresa: Can you tell us about who her intern is?

Sarah: Her name is Lucy Swan. She has been working at Lily's company for six months.

Antonio: Is she good at designing clothes?

Sarah: Yes, she is. Lucy likes to work on dresses that she thinks Audrey Hepburn would have worn.

Theresa: When exactly would she be in Harmony?

Sarah: In a couple of days! She is really looking forward to meeting you.

Antonio and Theresa were surprised that Lucy would be in Harmony right away.

Sarah: Is that okay?

Antonio: That's fine!

Sarah: Okay! Lily faxed me the contracts that she wants you and Theresa to sign.

Theresa: Okay!

Then Sarah goes to get the contracts out of her bag for Antonio and Theresa.

Sarah: After you two sign the contracts the both of you are riding with me to the Harmony Country Club.

Antonio: That would be great!

Theresa: Can we get you something to drink?

Sarah: No thank you. Would it be okay if I used your bathroom?

Theresa: Yes! The bathroom is the last door down the hallway.

Sarah: Thanks! I should be out in a few minutes.

Antonio: You take as much time as you need!

Sarah: That would be great!

Then she heads to the bathroom seconds later.

Meanwhile at the Harmony Country Club

The dinning tables are being set and Gwen is about to head to the ladies room to change, when her cell phone rings seconds later, and she goes to answer it on the second ring.

Gwen: Hello!

Betty: Hello Gwen!

Gwen: Hello Ms. King! Did you call to let me know you're in Harmony?

Betty: No! I just wanted to let you know I will be delayed a little while.

Gwen: Did something happen?

Betty: Yes! My limo is stuck in traffic.

Gwen: Do you know how long you will be delayed for?

Betty: No!

Gwen: Okay! Is there anything else that I need to know?

Betty: Yes! I've arranged a special performance to be done at the charity ball tonight.

Gwen: Well, when should the performers be arriving at?

Betty: Around 8:30 p.m.!

Gwen: Okay! I have to get off the phone right now so I can change into my costume.

Betty: Okay! Bye!

Gwen: Bye!

Seconds later the call is over and then Gwen heads to the ladies room to get changed.

Meanwhile Beth is at home .

She is looking in the mirror to make sure she looks great for the charity ball.

Beth: I think there is something I'm missing.

Seconds later she hears the phone ring and she goes to answer it seconds later.

Beth: Hello!

Kay: Hey Beth!

Beth: Hey Kay!

Kay: I wanted to know if you need me to come over to help you with anything.

Beth: Actually I might need to because I feel that I'm missing something that goes with the outfit that I'm wearing.

Kay: I'll be there in five minutes.

Beth: Okay!

Seconds later the call has ended

Five minutes later

It is 7:40 p.m.

Kay: Now, do you think your whole look is complete?

Beth: Yes! Where did you get this necklace?

Kay: A friend of mine sends me samples that she thinks I might like.

Beth: I'll make sure to give the necklace right back to you after the charity ball is over.

Kay: No, you can keep it.

Beth: Are you sure?

Kay: Yes! Besides, I have so many other pieces of jewelry that I can wear.

Beth: Okay! So, is Miguel meeting you at the Harmony Country Club?

Kay: Yes! We should leave soon!

Beth: Why don't you go ahead?

Kay: Are you sure because I really don't mind waiting?

Beth: Yes! Besides I need to take cupcake out for a walk before I leave.

Kay: I think cupcake is a great name for your dog.

Beth: Thanks!

Then Kay heads out and Beth goes to take cupcake out for a walk.

A little time later

It is about 8:10 p.m.

Antonio and Theresa have the contracts signed and Ms. Nelson is putting the contracts into her briefcase.

Sarah: Now, we should get going to the charity ball.

Theresa: Yes!

Then she looks at herself one more time in the mirror.

Theresa: Do you two think I look great?

Once Antonio and Sarah say that she does, that is when Theresa says okay and then they head out the apartment seconds later.

Meanwhile Beth is about to head out when she hears a knock on the door, and that is when cupcake starts barking.

Beth: Cupcake, it's okay!

Then she goes to open the door, and she has a shocked expression on her face when she sees who it is.

Beth: What are you doing here? I thought you were working!

Hank: I was but the case finished earlier so I thought it would be great to surprise you.

Seconds later she goes to hug him seconds later.

Beth: I missed you!

Hank: I missed you too!

Then Beth thinks someone had to know that Hank was going to surprise me, and seconds later she stops hugging him and then looks him in the face to ask him a question.

Beth: Who knew about your plan to surprise me tonight?

Hank: Antonio!

Beth: Well, I have to say I'm impressed that he was able to keep it a secret from me.

Hank: Antonio is really good at keeping secrets.

Beth: So, what do you think of my costume?

Hank: You look beautiful! Who are you supposed to be?

Beth: Juliet! Which character are you?

Hank: I'm Romeo!

Beth: What are the odds of that happening?

Hank: Well, what if I said I didn't have a lot of time to try on costumes, and just decided in ten minutes to be Romeo.

Beth: I would say I believe you and I think we should head to the charity ball.

Hank: First let me say goodbye to...

Beth: I named her cupcake!

Hank: I like it.

Then seconds later he goes to pet her and after a few minutes they head to the charity ball.

Meanwhile at the Harmony Country Club

Gwen is saying her greetings to the guests.

Kay: This looks fantastic.

Miguel: Where is Antonio and Theresa? I know they're supposed to be hosting tonight.

Gwen: They still will be! It's just an unexpected business meeting was scheduled for tonight and when they asked me to host I was nice enough to say yes.

Kay: Are you sure they're not take advantage of you?

Gwen: No! Besides I like doing many different kinds of tasks.

Kay: Well, okay! Miguel and I are going to take a look around. When Antonio and Theresa arrive could you let us know that they're here?

Gwen: I will! Oh, I forget to ask which characters you are.

Kay: Well basically we're characters from the Renaissance era.

Gwen: I think that's great!

Kay: When Antonio and Theresa arrive you will come in and sit with us?

Gwen: I wish I could but I still have to work tonight!

Kay: Okay! When do you take your break?

Gwen: It depends on when I'm not really busy with something.

Kay: Okay!

Then Kay and Miguel go to take a look around.

Meanwhile the limo that has Ms. Nelson, Antonio, and Theresa has just arrived at the Harmony Country Club.

Sarah: Oh, before I forget I have your gift.

Seconds later Ms. Nelson takes out an envelope from her bag and then she hands it to Antonio seconds later.

Sarah: Open that at home later.

Theresa: We will!

Seconds later the door is opened, and that is when they start getting out of the limo.

Theresa: I wonder how many people have arrived!

Antonio: Well, we're about to find out!

Meanwhile Fox is talking with Gwen.

Gwen: You look great! Who are you supposed to be?

Fox: I'm Tybalt!

Gwen: Well, you look great!

Fox: Thanks! Which character are you?

Gwen: I'm Rapunzel!

Fox: You look great!

Gwen: Thanks! I will let you know when Theresa arrives.

Seconds later Ms. Nelson approaches Gwen.

Gwen: Welcome Ms. Nelson.

Sarah: Hello Gwen! I like that you're Rapunzel!

Gwen: Thank you! Which character are you?

Sarah: I'm a Medieval Princess!

Gwen: You look great!

Sarah: Thanks! Hi Fox! Which character are you?

Fox: I'm Tybalt!

Sarah: That is a good choice to be.

Fox: Yes!

Sarah: Wait until the both of you see Antonio and Theresa's costumes. They're really incredible!

Gwen: Can't wait!

Sarah: I'll talk to you two later!

Then she heads into the dinning area seconds later.

Fox: I thought Ms. Nelson would have told us which characters Theresa and Antonio are!

Gwen: Maybe she wanted Antonio and Theresa to tell us which characters they are!

Seconds later they see Theresa coming their way and they can't believe how incredible her costume is.

Theresa: Hey! So, what do you two think of our costume?

Gwen: I would have to say that I like it.

Theresa: Well, thank you.

Fox: Theresa, who is the character that you picked to be?

Theresa: I'm Ashe from "League of Legends". Do you like my costume Fox?

Fox: Yes!

Theresa: Okay!

Gwen: Theresa, where is Antonio?

Theresa: He had to go the men's room to put his contacts in for the character that he is.

Gwen: Has he ever worn contacts?

Theresa: Yes! He hates putting them in but if he has to wear them for the character that he is, then he doesn't mind wearing them.

Gwen: Okay! I have to make sure that dance area is clear for the performers to perform in.

Theresa: Okay!

Then Gwen heads into the dinning area.

Theresa: Are you going to tell me which character you are Fox?

Fox: I'm Tybalt!

Theresa: A character from "Romeo and Juliet"! I think you picked a good costume.

Fox: Are you sure because I could have picked something better?

Theresa: It really doesn't matter which character you are here.

Seconds later Fox sees Antonio and thinks his character looks great too.

Antonio: Hey!

Fox: It looks great!

Antonio: Hey! I'm Cloud Strife! What do you think of it?

Fox: You look great!

Antonio: Thanks! Where's Gwen?

Fox: She had to go do something!

Antonio: Okay!

Fox: I'll see you two a little later on!

Theresa: Okay!

Then he heads into the dinning area.

Antonio: Let's hope we don't have to greet a lot of people!

Theresa: I hope so too!

Seconds later they see Hank and Beth approaching them.

Beth: Look at the both of you! You two always make sure you look the best out of everyone else!

Theresa: Antonio let me make both of the costumes this year!

Hank: I think that was a great thing for you to do man!

Antonio: Theresa didn't even let me know until today who my character was?

Beth: Good! So, we're Romeo and Juliet!

Theresa: Cool! Fox came as Tybalt!

Beth: That's cool! Maybe next year we do a group theme?

Theresa: That would be a great idea. I should have thought of that for this year.

Beth: Yeah! If you could pick a show to do next year for the ball what would you pick?

Theresa: Well, how about Sailor Moon? The costumes are easy to make.

Beth: I like the show but I don't think I would wear the costumes. What if we did Finall Fantasy?

Theresa: Final Fantasy is a great show. There are a lot of characters to pick from. We'll have to discuss it at a later time.

Beth: Okay! We should let you two get back to greeting the guests!

Theresa: We shouldn't be that long!

Hank: Okay! Do you know if Kay and Miguel are here?

Theresa: No, but they could be!

Beth: Okay! We'll go look for them!

Then she and Hank head into the main dinning area.

Ten minutes later

Antonio and Theresa are heading into the main dinning area to saw see how it looks, and when they see it they're just completely speechless.

Theresa: Wow! Which one do you like better?

Antonio: I'm going to have to say the Candy Land World!

Theresa: I'm going to say Fantasy Land World!

Antonio: You know right now we need to mingle with the guests to talk about the charity.

Theresa: I wonder how long we'll have to do that before dinner gets served!

A few seconds later Ms. Geese comes over to them.

Judy: I have to say you two are the best dressed characters here!

Theresa: Why thank you Ms. Geese! Which character are you tonight?

Judy: I'm Enchanted Fairy!

Theresa: Cool!

Judy: Well, tell me about the charity that Ms. King picked for the ball this year?

Theresa: The ASPCA!

Judy: That happens to be a charity that I'm a big supporter of.

Antonio: Theresa and I believe it's wrong for any animal to be mistreated.

Judy: Yes, it is. Should I give you the check myself or should I should I put it the donation box that Ms. King usually has setup at the charity ball?

Theresa: You could put it in the donation box.

Judy: Okay! I also want to say I like how great this room is decorated tonight.

Theresa: Thanks! Also, I just want to say enjoy yourself year tonight.

Judy: I will!

Then she goes to off to talk with the other guests.

Antonio: That went really well!

Theresa: Yes, it did.

About 8:30 p.m.

Performers from dance school in New York performed a showcase of different dances for about five minutes, which all the guests loved.

About 9 p.m.

Gwen is having a conversation with Antonio.

Antonio: So, what do you think of this costume that Theresa made for me?

Gwen: You look great!

Antonio: I probably do but Theresa's costume is better.

Gwen: I agree with you on that!

Antonio: You look great!

Gwen: I look okay! Maybe next year I'll have Theresa make a costume for me.

Antonio: That would be great! You should discuss with her what characters would be great for you to be.

Gwen: Or you could tell me what girl characters would be great to be.

Antonio: I wish I could but Theresa knows more about the girl characters that I know!

Gwen: How is that? I thought the both of are big fans of Anime.

Antonio: Well, it is because we don't usually watch the same shows. Anime can be action, horror, romance, fantasy, comedy, and other different kinds of genre .

Gwen: So, you're saying your more into the action genre?

Antonio: Yes, and also horror!

Gwen: That's okay! I need to head to the kitchen to tell the staff that the food needs to be served!

Antonio: Okay!

Then she heads off to the kitchen and Antonio goes back to mingling with the other guests.

A few hours later

It is about 11:05 p.m.

Kay: I want to say I really have been enjoying myself tonight!

Gwen: I'm glad that you are!

Seconds later her cell phone rings and she goes to answer it on the second ring.

Gwen: Hello!

Betty: Hello Gwen!

Gwen: Hello Ms. King!

Betty: I will be arriving at the Harmony Country Club in few minutes. Your job is to make sure Antonio and Theresa are in the main dinning area when I make the special announcement.

Gwen: Okay!

Second later the call has ended

A few minutes later

Antonio and Theresa are in a room taking a break from everything when Ms. King comes into the main dinning area.

Seconds later she is handed a microphone and then she goes up to make her announcement.

Betty: Hello everyone! I have two announcements that I want to make tonight! First I want to say thank you for coming to the charity ball tonight to support the ASPCA. The money you have raised will be given to help them with anything that they need.

Seconds later everyone applauds and when they're done clapping that is when Ms. King starts to make her second announcement when Antonio and Theresa come back in, and think she's there to continue talking about the charity, not knowing it is really a special announcement for them.

Betty: I was not able to host this ball tonight but two very special people that I know did. Their names are Antonio and Theresa and I would like them to come up here so you can give them your appreciate for their service tonight.

Antonio and Theresa waited a few seconds before they headed up there and that is when people start clapping again.

Betty: Also, I want to announce that I will be offering a job for them to do!

When Antonio and Theresa heard that they were shocked and really had no idea what to say.

Betty: I want them to design clothes for my own animal clothing line called "Betty's Animal Line".

Everyone applauded when they heard that and Antonio and Theresa had no words to say when they heard that!

Betty: Will you two take my job offer!

It only took a moment for them to agree.

Antonio: We would be glad to do it.

Next they heard was clapping from everyone and then a few moments later they headed with Ms. King to a private room to talk about the job.

About 11:30 p.m.

Antonio is heading outside while Theresa goes back to talk with everyone else.

About 11:40 p.m.

Antonio is talking with Beth.

Beth: So, are you really excited about taking the job that Ms. King offered you and Theresa to do?

Antonio: Yes! I'm going to Milan tomorrow with Jenna.

Beth: That's wonderful! How long with you be in Milan for?

Antonio: I have to stay until February 1.

Beth: That is great news Antonio.

Antonio: I guess! Also, while I'm in Milan I will have to work on designing a wedding dress and then when I return home I can start making the dress.

Beth: That's good! When do you and Theresa have to start the job for Ms. King?

Antonio: In April! She said she wants us to design summer clothes for dogs and cats first before we design them clothes for the fall. winter, and spring.

Beth: That is so wonderful.

Antonio: It is, but Theresa and I can handle it.

Beth: Yes, because the both of you enjoy working so much.

Antonio: Okay! Did you have any desert yet?

Beth: Yes, and if I have anymore I think I'm not going to feel good later.

Antonio: Okay!

Eighteen minutes later

It is now 11: 59 p.m.

Theresa: The new year is not the far away now.

Antonio: Maybe for the year new we should make new goals to set forth for ourselves.

Theresa: Like what?

Antonio: Like not putting our jobs first.

Theresa: I agree with that!

Antonio: Let's head back inside to join everyone else!

Seconds later they head back in.

Ms. King has the microphone and then she starts to say something.

Betty: The new year will be here soon. I hope in the new year the goals you set for yourselves will come true.

Everyone applauds and now there is about twenty seconds left to the new year.

When the ten second mark approaches everyone starts counting down 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and then they shout Happy New Year.

Seconds later the fireworks are heard and people look outside to see them.

Theresa: Wow!

Antonio: It looks amazing. Happy New Year Theresa!

Theresa: Happy New Year Antonio!

After that they get hugs from their friends.

Beth: You two deserve to have a great year than any of us do!

Theresa: That's isn't true.

Hank: It is.

Seconds later Hank and Beth go to get champagne and seconds later Theresa sees Fox coming her way.

Fox: I was looking for you!

Theresa: So, give me a hug!

Fox: You deserve better then that!

Seconds later he kisses Theresa on the cheek, and then she kisses him on the cheek seconds later.

Meanwhile other is outside when Gwen approaches him.

Gwen: What are you doing outside alone?

Antonio: I just needed to get away for a moment.

Then seconds later he gives Gwen a kiss on the cheek and then Gwen gives him a kiss on the cheek seconds later.

Gwen: Let's back inside to have some champagne!

Antonio: Okay!

Then they head back inside to join everyone else in celebrating the new year.

To Be Continued.


	26. Chapter 25

January 1, 2011

The time is 9:30 a.m.

Antonio and Jenna are on a private jet that will be leaving for Milan in ten minutes.

Seconds later they start to have a conversation.

Jenna: Are you okay?

Antonio: Yeah!

Jenna: Did you want to bring Sebastian with you?

Antonio: I was considering bringing him along but I'm going to Milan to work and besides I don't know how Sebastian would adjust being in a new place.

Jenna: Well, okay! Did you eat breakfast before you left the apartment?

Antonio: No!

Jenna: That's good! I bought muffins, croissants, and a few other pastries from The Book Cafe. I also brought along board games we can play when we have free time.

Antonio: That sounds great! Which ones did you bring?

Jenna: I brought Twister, Pictionary, and Tribal Pursuit.

Antonio: Cool!

Jenna: I also bought some beverages too! Do you want anything to drink now?

Antonio: No!

Jenna: Okay!

Meanwhile in Harmony

Gwen is at the Book Café getting Sebastian a treat when Sheridan comes in seconds later.

Sheridan: Hi Gwen!

Gwen: Hi Sheridan! What did you and Luis do for New Year's?

Sheridan: We just stayed in and watched romance movies!

Gwen: That's cool!

Sheridan: I read in the paper that the charity ball was spectacular.

Gwen: It was. You and Luis should have been there.

Sheridan: Maybe we'll come for the next one!

Gwen: That was cool!

Sheridan: Okay! So, any interesting news that I should know about?

Gwen: Yes! Antonio went to Milan for work.

Sheridan: That is wonderful. When does he leave?

Gwen: He leaves today!

Sheridan: That soon?

Gwen: Yes! He and Jenna needed to be in Milan right away.

Sheridan was surprised by that because she thought that Theresa was going with him.

Gwen: Somebody was supposed to go with Jenna but they had something else come up, so she decided to ask Antonio to go with her.

Sheridan: Does Theresa know about this?

Gwen: Yes! Antonio wasn't sure he should go because he didn't think Theresa and I could handle the boutique by ourselves, but we're the ones who said he should take the job.

Sheridan: That's good! How long will he be gone for?

Gwen: A month!

Sheridan: Wow! Do you think that you and Theresa can handle taking care of the fashion boutique by yourselves?

Gwen: Actually we won't have to! We're going to have someone helping us out while Antonio is away.

Sheridan: That's good! Oh, I also wanted to ask if you wanted to do something later this week?

Gwen: That would be great! Just let me know where and when and I'll be there.

Sheridan: Okay! I have to run! I have a couple of errands to do today!

Gwen: Okay! Bye!

Sheridan: Bye!

Seconds later she heads out of the Book Café.

Sometime later

It is about 12 p.m.

Theresa is on the phone with Kay.

Kay: So, I was thinking that we need to do something fun this week.

Theresa: What do you think we should do?

Kay: How would you feel about taking a day trip to Boston on Saturday?

Theresa: That would be great!

Kay: Cool! I haven't decided what time we'll leave at but I will call you on Friday night to let you know.

Theresa: That is cool. While we're in Boston I could go to a fabric store to pick up new fabric colors for the boutique.

Kay: That is fine. I have to go! My apartment is a mess right now.

Theresa: Okay! Bye!

Kay: Bye!

Seconds later the call is over.

Meanwhile Antonio has fallen asleep on the plane and Jenna is on the phone with her friend Joey.

Jenna: So, how was your New Year's Eve?

Joey: Not great! Simon told me that he wants to see other people.

Jenna: I'm so sorry Joey! What did you say?

Joey: I was so shocked that the next thing I did was leave the party before Simon said anything back.

Jenna: Has Simon called you?

Joey: Each time I see his number on the caller id, I decided not to answer.

Jenna: Well, you do realize at some point you're going to have to talk to him.

Joey: I'm not sure if I want to talk to him. Right now I have nothing to say to him.

Jenna: Well, maybe you need time to think about what you're going to say to him.

Joey: Yes! I really thought that things were going great between me and Simon. I thought he was the one.

When Jenna heard that she was surprised because Joey and Simon had only been together for two months.

Joey: Well, I guess I...

Jenna: Don't give up on him. If you think Simon's the one that you want to be with then you do whatever it takes to get him back.

Joey: I don't know how to do that.

Jenna: First you need to find out the reason why Simon wants to see other people.

Joey: It had to be something that I did.

Jenna: Maybe it was, or maybe not.

Joey: Okay! I'm going to go now.

Jenna: Okay! Keep me updated on what happens between you and Simon.

Joey: I will! Bye!

Jenna: Bye!

Seconds later the call has ended.

Sometime later

Harmony

It is about 4:30 p.m.

Gwen and Theresa are having a conservation.

Theresa: Do you think Antonio will call when he and Jenna arrive in Milan?

Gwen: Yes! We also have to remember the time difference that Milan has.

Theresa: That's right! When Antonio and Jenna get to Milan it will be night over there.

Gwen: Traveling is great but the jetlag is not.

Theresa: Of course not! On Saturday I'm taking a day trip to Boston with Kay? Do you want to come?

Gwen: Maybe next time!

Theresa: That's fine!

Gwen: So, what are you two going to do in Boston?

Theresa: We didn't decide anything but I will be going to a fabric store to pick up new fabric colors for the boutique.

Gwen: What kind of colors do you have in mind of getting?

Theresa: I don't really know until I see the fabric colors but if you have a suggestion to what colors I should get that would be really helpful to me.

Gwen: Well, what if you did coral colors?

Theresa: Those are beach colors right?

Gwen: Yes! Maybe you can work on designing new beachwear for women and guys.

Theresa: When me and Antonio discussed what kind of clothes we should make for the Fashion Boutique we decided to just work on making stuff for girls and women.

Gwen: Well, it would be nice to do something new, and you know what it would be great for the boutique to sell clothes for guys.

Theresa: Maybe I will have Antonio work on designing outfits for guys or I could do it myself if I want.

Gwen: That is a good idea.

Theresa: Yeah! Well, I have to go back out to do grocery shopping. Usually Antonio does it, but since he's away in Italy I will have to do it.

Gwen: If you ever want me to do grocery shopping for you I wouldn't mind doing it.

Theresa: You're too nice Gwen but I should do it myself. Thanks for offering!

Gwen: You're welcome! Bye Theresa!

Theresa: Bye Gwen!

Then she heads out of Gwen's apartment and Gwen goes to see what Sebastian is up to, and she finds him sleeping on Antonio's bed.

Sometime later

Milan, Italy

It is about 11:55 p.m.

Antonio is on his cell talking to Theresa, while Jenna is sleeping.

Theresa: You sound tired Antonio.

Antonio: I didn't really get that much sleep on the plane.

Theresa: Then I think I need to say goodbye to you now so you can get some sleep.

Antonio: Okay! I will call you in the next couple of days.

Theresa: Okay! Also, you make sure you are doing fun things when you're not working.

Antonio: I will! Bye Theresa!

Theresa: Bye Antonio!

Seconds later the call has ended.

To be continued


End file.
